His Saving Grace
by Lokis-lover-lady
Summary: Loki has been banished from Asgard after what happened in New York. He had no purpose in life until he met Amelia. She has changed his world. But when something happens to Amelia he must turn to his family and beg for their help. More than one life depends on it.
1. Chapter 1

Loki lay in bed with his arm wrapped protectively around Amelia. He lay there, silent, watching her breath softly in and out. She was so beautiful and peaceful when she slept. She was not plagued with the nightmares that he was. The only time he slept soundly was when she was in his arms. He scooted in close to her and pressed his lips to her ear. Her long brown hair smelled like apples and he loved the feeling of it in his fingers.

"Amelia", he gently whispered. She didn't respond so he moved her hair out of the way and tried again. "Amelia?", he whispered a little louder this time. She stirred underneath him. "Amelia, my love, Its time to get up"

She groaned and pulled the blankets tighter around her. He pulled the blankets off and got on top of her and began to tickle her.

Amelia began to laugh and giggle, "Oh my god, Loki, stop", she said between giggle fits.

He smiled, he could never get tired of hearing her laugh. He continued to playfully tickle her and she kept playfully begging him to stop.

"Loki, stop, stop" She laughed but then stopped and got serious "Oh wait, oh god, Loki stop for real, oh god"

He froze. "Amelia? I'm so sorry. What's wrong?"

She pushed him off her and ran for the bathroom. Loki was right behind her but she closed the bathroom door. Amelia began to throw up. Where did this come from? She was fine a minute ago. 'I cannot afford to get sick right now' she thought to herself. She stayed there on the floor for a minute to see if she was done.

"Amelia?" Loki asked from the other side of the door. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah just give me a second" Loki paced outside the door, he was not good at this kind of thing. He hated feeling powerless.

Amelia tried standing up. She wavered at first but managed to stand her ground. She washed out her mouth and brushed her teeth. Amelia opened the door to an anxious Loki. He saw how pale her face was and it frightened him.

"Here let me help you sit down." He led her to the couch and sat her down on it. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think I'm done for now" she sighed.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" he said putting his hands on her arms.

"No Im just really warm"

"Here I can help with that." He sat down on the couch next to her and pulled her head into his lap.

He put his hands on her neck and let the cool seep out of him. Amelia had seen him in his blue form before but this was the first time she was feeling and experiencing it. She sighed at the relief of his cool hands on her body. They stayed like that for about twenty minutes, until Amelia started to feel better.

"Okay I think I am alright now."

He looked at her "Are you sure?"

She looked at the clock, "Yeah and I gotta go or I am going to be late for work"

"Are you sure you are feeling up to it?"

"Yeah I feel fine now. I'm not really sure what that was all about." She reassured him.

Loki sat her up "Okay you go get dressed and I will pack a breakfast for you to take with you."

She kissed him "Thank you".

Loki had her breakfast all ready to go when he realized she had been gone for a while. He went into their bedroom to check on her.

"Amelia?" he called coming into the room. She didn't answer. He walked into their closet and saw Amelia passed out on the floor. He ran to her "Amelia? Amelia wake up." She wasn't responding. He even tried to wake her up with his ice and nothing was working. Loki began to panic, his only other option was to call 911. He sat with Amelia trying to wake her up until the paramedics got there. The whole ride to the hospital they tried to get her to wake up.

Loki sat in the waiting room fuming. He didn't know what to do. How had he been reduced to this? He thought about the time when he had ruled Asgard and the time when the humans had trembled beneath him. How far he had fallen, to be sitting in a hospital waiting room worrying about a mere human. But she was not just any human, she was his Amelia. She had changed his entire existence. After his defeat in New York he had been taken back to Asgard. His punishment had been banishment. He had come to Earth alone and without purpose. Amelia had changed everything when he stepped into his life. She accepted him for who he was and what he had done and he loved her for it. Amelia had made the monster in him silent. He paced back and forth worrying about the only thing in his life that mattered to him.


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour had passed when a doctor came into the waiting room. "I'm looking for Amelia Mathison's family"

Loki jumped up "That's me. Is she okay?"

The doctor motioned for him to follow, "Here you can ask her yourself".

Loki came in the door and looked at Amelia. He could see that she had been crying. He could feel his heart breaking. He came and stood beside her bed. He reached out and wiped a tear from her face.

"Amelia, you have been crying."

"Yes, I have. The doctor gave me some news."

He swallowed hard and took her hand. "Are you alright?"

She smiled "Yes we are both perfectly healthy."

Loki sighed a breath of relief and kissed her. "Oh Amelia, I don't know what I…wait did you say both of us?"

Amelia nodded, "Mhmm".

Loki sputtered, "Umm, I, uh, are you saying…"

Amelia took his hand and placed it on her belly. "Here Loki, use your magic. Can you feel it inside there?"

Loki tried to calm himself. He took a deep breath and reached out with his mind. Then he felt it and he heard it. He could feel the life inside Amelia, his child inside her. He could hear the soul of the child, his daughter. Amelia watched Loki not knowing how he was going to react. He opened his eyes and looked at Amelia. She had tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh Amelia, her soul is beautiful."

She smiled, "Her?"

Loki rubbed his thumb across her belly, "Yes it's a girl. I can feel it."

Amelia laughed in delight and pulled him to her. "Loki, I never knew I could be this happy."

Loki's eyes went distant for a minute but he could feel Amelia beside him and fixed his eyes on her. "Neither could I."

They embraced and the doctor came back. He knocked lightly and entered the room. Loki blushed a bit. He was not usually caught in public displays of affection. Amelia noticed the slight tint to his cheeks and smiled to herself.

"I take it dad has just been informed."

Loki stood up, "Yes thank you doctor."

"Congratulations to you both. A baby is an exciting and new adventure."

Amelia sat up all the way. "Thank you doctor. Im sure we will find that out soon enough. Now can you tell me why it is that I passed out today?"

Loki listened intently as the doctor spoke. "Oh yes it's a very simple problem actually. It seems it was just an iron deficiency. We need to get you ona vitamin regiment and you will be right as rain."

Amelia and Loki sighed in relief in unison. "Thank you so much doctor." She said.

"My pleasure. You can go home any time you want now. I will leave a list of vitamins at the front desk for you. Take care of her and remember to stay hydrated"

Loki shook the doctor's hand, "Yes sir I will take good care of her."

Amelia was discharged and they took a cab home. Amelia sat on the couch in a pink nightgown with a cup of tea and a book. She was sitting indian style with the book in her lap. Loki came into the room wearing cloth pants and nothing else. Amelia loved seeing him this relaxed. She remembered back when she first met him. He was always fully clothed and in his armor all the time. While that was a really hot look for him there was something about his lack of clothing that touched her on a deeper level. She noticed Loki's blank stare, he was thinking deeply about something.

She closed her book, "So."

His trance broke and he looked up at her, "Yes?"

Amelia cleared her throat. "A baby, how do you feel about this?"

Loki was quiet. "I'm not really sure how I feel. Fatherhood is not something I ever thought about."

"Okay, fair enough. I suppose we have 8 more months to figure it out."

Loki came and sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. She leaned back against his chest and could hear how fast his heart was beating.

"I did not have the best examples of fatherhood in my life, but I am not them." He wrapped his arms tighter around her. "I swear to you that I will never let you or our daughter down."

Amelia put her arms over his and laced her fingers with his. She kissed his knuckles. "I know Loki. I trust you."

He was silent. Not many people had ever trusted him and those who did learned what a mistake they had made by doing so. He kissed the top of her head and they settled in with one another. They sat there together not saying a word. It was enough to just be with each other. It didn't take long for Amelia to fall asleep. She always fell asleep long before Loki did. Once she was asleep there was no waking her. She slept like the dead, which had scared Loki on more than one occasion. He gently picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. He set her down and tucked her in. He kissed her cheek and went back into the living went to the bookshelf and carried a pile of books to the kitchen table. He knew very little about human pregnancy and even less about Frost Giant pregnancy. He thought he should read up and see what he could find.

Amelia stirred, she looked at the clock and saw that it said 3:00am. How weird, she usually always slept through the night. She rolled over and saw that Loki was not in bed beside her. She threw the covers off and stood up. She staggered a bit but managed to get her footing. She saw a light coming from the kitchen.

"Loki?" she said stepping into the doorway.

There were books all over the table and Loki was face down in the volume right in front of him. Interesting, she never saw him asleep. She always fell asleep before him and he was always awake before she was. She looked at his face, this was not a restful sleep. She could tell that he was having a nightmare. He did not talk about his nightmares much but from what he has told her they were terrible. Amelia knew she had to try and wake him from nightmare.

She shook his shoulder "Loki, honey wake up."

He awoke with a start, striking out. He hit her across the torso knocking her back into the cupboard behind her and onto the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia groaned as she tried to sit up. She put her hand on her belly. It was sore and she didn't know if the baby was alright or not. Loki was just coming out of his nightmare. He could have sworn he saw Amelia but that was not possible. She was too good to be in his nightmares. He came completely to and panicked. He turned and saw Amelia on the floor. Her lip was bleeding from where it hit the counter and he saw that her hand was clutching her belly.

He knelt down beside her. "Amelia. I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

She struggled to sit up the rest of the way. "I don't know."

Loki was panicking. He did this to her. He let his nightmares come to the outside and now he hurt the woman he loved. And he may have hurt their baby. He didn't know what to do and she looked like she was in a state of shock. He did not know if she was afraid of him or how much damage he had done to her trust.

"Amelia, I'm going to help you up so I can check you out and see if everything is okay." She didn't respond so he gently slid his arms under her legs and around her back. She winced as he lifted up.

Amelia was a bit foggy from the pain and the shock of the impact. She wasn't really sure what had happened or what was going on. She could feel that Loki was carrying her and she could feel that she was in a lot of pain.

Loki laid her on their bed and stood over her. He tried his best to calm down again and feel for the baby. He lifted up her nightgown to see the bruises already forming on her ribcage. He almost broke down, knowing that he had done this to her. Loki knew he had to keep it together for his magic to work right. He could beat himself up about this later. He took a deep breath and placed his hands on her bare belly. It took a few minutes but then he felt it. The life was still there. His baby was alright.

Loki sunk down onto the floor. He was never one for crying but in this moment he did. He was so scared that he had done something terrible. He sat there on the floor trying not to let his nightmares consume him.

Amelia began to come to. "Loki?"

He jumped up to her side. "Amelia. I'm here". He was too scared to touch her because he was afraid of what her reaction would be.

"Is she alright?" she said holding her belly.

"Yes I checked and she is okay."

Amelia sighed in relief and began to cry. She winced as her ribs moved. Loki moved to help her then he pulled his hands back. She saw him do it.

"Loki." She said flatly

"Hold on let me get you a cloth to wash the blood off your face."

He came back with the warm wash cloth and gently dabbed the blood from her lip. He was very careful and tried not to touch her. She grabbed his hand when he tried to pull away.

"Loki. I know you didn't do it on purpose. It wasn't your fault."

"But it was my fault. I couldn't control my nightmares and you were the one to pay the price for it." He let a silent tear roll down his face.

It was the first time Amelia had ever seen him cry. She grabbed his face. "Loki Laufeyson, you listen to me. I don't blame you. I love you and nothing is going to change that. Everyone loses control."

He pulled away from her. "My losing control could have killed you."

She was getting angry now. "Yeah but it didn't" She tried to reach for him again but he flinched away from her. "So what you aren't ever going to touch me again?"

He wouldn't look her in the eye. "I don't know."

"Just go" she whispered

He turned around. "What?"

"Just go if that is the way you feel. I will be fine."

Loki's heart was breaking but she told him to go. He was afraid if he stayed then he would hurt her again. "Okay" he said and turned to leave.

Amelia wanted to yell at him to stay but she did not know where his head was at. She watched him walk out of their bedroom door. A minute later she heard the front door close. She put her hands on her bruised belly and let her tears flow. She hoped she had not just made the biggest mistake of her life.

**Please please please give me some reviews! This is the first fanfic I have ever done and I am wondering what everyone thinks! So please leave any comments or suggestions! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!**

It had been a week since Loki left and Amelia was not doing well. She woke up to an alarm instead of Loki's voice in her ear. She couldn't call off work just because she was upset. Amelia got up, holding her still bruised ribs. Moving around was difficult because she was still in so much pain. She showered, got dressed and left for work.

Loki watched Amelia leave the flat. He could tell by how slowly she moved that she was still in pain. He closed his eyes not wanting to see the pain he had caused her. Amelia was usually so bubbly and full if life. Seeing her pale and hollow face made him cringe. He knew that it was his fault and he could never forgive himself for what he did. He flashed himself into the flat to look around. He came here every day when she left for work. He wanted to check on her and his books were still here. He went to the cabinet and opened it. He counted the vitamins to check that she had taken them today. He was glad to see that she continued to take them every day. He then checked to make sure that she had been eating. Every day he did this and he felt better knowing that she was taking care of herself and the baby.

Loki moved back to the kitchen table where the books were still laying out. She had not moved them. He always looked carefully at the way they were laid out. Amelia was very perceptive and he knew she would notice if they had moved. He would come and read more of the books every day trying to find out all he could. He always made sure to put them back exactly like he found them. He had almost gone through all the books he had and he could still find nothing about a human/Jotun pregnancy. He wasn't even sure if there had ever been one before.

Amelia came home at the end of the day completely exhausted. She didn't understand why she felt so terrible. She should have been feeling better and less shaky now that she had been taking the vitamins. She had not had a full nights sleep in a week. She put on a pair of yoga pants and a take top and flopped onto the couch. She began to cry and completely lost herself in it. The sobs racked her body and her ribs burned in protest. She ignored the pain and pulled her knees up to her chest. She hugged her knees and put her face onto them. She cried for so long she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to stop.

Loki was outside like he always was. He had not left this spot on the sidewalk since she got home. He stayed there every night just watching her to make sure things were okay. He closed his eyes and he could see Amelia in the flat. What he saw was enough to shatter his heart. He could feel the utter despair coming from her. It was so bad that he almost flashed himself back to her. He hesitated, no this was his fault. She was crying because of him. He had done this to her, and he had no one to blame but himself. He stayed outside where he was, watching the building.

Amelia already felt terrible and the crying fit had not helped. She was exhausted and just wanted to go to bed. She forced herself to eat some yogurt before bed. She crawled into bed and pulled Loki's pillow to her. She held it tight and breathed in the smell of him. She lay there in the quiet, her mind reeling. They were so happy. Now she was alone and it was her fault. She sent him away and she had no one to blame but herself. Hopefully her daughter would forgive her for driving her father out of her life.

Amelia awoke to a sharp pain in her abdomen. She sat up and put her hand on it. She pulled off the covers and looked down. There was a lot of blood. She didn't know what to do. Loki felt Amelia's panic and immediately flashed himself to their bedroom. She was crying.

"Loki? Help. Something is wrong."

He came beside her and saw how much blood there was. This was way out of his league. "Amelia I think we need to go to the hospital. You stay right here and I will go get the car."

Loki pulled the car around to the front and went to get Amelia. She had not moved an inch.

"Amelia, can you walk?"

"I think so."  
He gave her his hand. "Here I will help you."

She stood up and her legs gave out from under her. She fell against Loki and he pulled her against him. He put his arms under her legs and gently lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder. Loki cradled her against him as he carried her to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. Would love to hear from you.**

Loki once again was pacing in the waiting room. He ran his fingers through his hair getting more and more impatient. Finally a doctor came to take him to Amelia. She was awake but looked barely conscious. She was looking out the window and had her hand on her belly.

"Amelia." He said coming up to the bed "Are you alright."

She shook her head.

Loki froze. "The baby?"

"She is okay for now." She said finally looking at him.

Loki breathed a sigh of relief. He took her hand "Look Amelia…"

He was interrupted when the doctor came in. Amelia sat up attentive and held on to Loki's hand.

"How are you feeling Miss Mathison?" he said checking her vitals

"I'm okay just feeling tired. Doctor is my baby going to be okay?"

"I'm going to be honest with you, we are not really sure. It seems that your body is almost rejecting the pregnancy. From our tests it seems that the fetus is acting like it is not compatible with your body. We can run further tests but this is something new to us."

Loki hung his head. This was what he had been worried about. They were a different race and he had wondered if they would even be able to have a child. Amelia sat in silence. Her heart was breaking and she could feel the tears ready to come out.

"Is there anything we can do?"

The doctor cleared his throat. "Well there are things we can try. For now we have to wait to see what happens. The baby seems to have stabilized for now. We have to wait to see if this was just an isolated incident before we move forward with any other tests. We are going to keep you overnight for observations but as long as there are no complications tonight you can go home tomorrow."

"Thank you doctor." She said as he left the room.

Loki had no idea what to do. He kept holding Amelia's hand. She was just sitting there with no expression on her face. He stood there in the silence with her. Then she could no longer contain it. She began to cry and then the crying became sobbing. Loki sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his arms. He expected her to push him away but instead she held on tighter. She sobbed harder as her face was pressed against his chest. He stroked her hair trying to soothe her.

"Amelia, I'm so sorry." He whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him. "I'm sorry too."

He put his hand on her cheek cradling it. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I am the one at fault here."

She nuzzled her face against his hand. "But I told you to go and I never should have. Loki, please come back. I miss you."

He pulled her closer against him. "I missed you too."

They sat there in each other's arms. Loki knew Amelia had to be tired and that she should rest. He looked down to see that she was already asleep. He slowly leaned her back against the bed and slid off. He pulled up a chair right against the bed and sat down. He watched her sleep and watched the monitors. He did not know what any of it meant which frustrated him. He looked at Amelia's still flat belly and placed a hand on it. He could still feel that his daughter was in there. Her life force felt strong but he was worried that would change. His child that was yet to even live was already fighting for her life. He gently rubbed her belly. He knew he would do everything in his power to protect Amelia and their child. There had to be a way to help them, he just didn't know what. He held onto the hope that this was just an isolated incident but he knew that his life was never that easy. He stayed there all night, not sleeping, just watching Amelia very closely. Every once and awhile he would reach over to feel that their daughter was still alright inside.

Amelia awoke to see Loki watching her. She felt terrible. She had slept peacefully all night but still did not feel rested. She slowly blinked and began to sit up. Loki got up to help her sit up.

"Thanks. Did you sleep?"

He brushed her hair out of her face. "No, I was watching you and checking on the baby all night."

"Oh, how is she?" she said placing her hand on her belly.

Loki put his hand over hers. "She feels strong to me."

Amelia tried to smile. "Let's hope so."

Just then a nurse came in. "Good morning. How did you sleep?" She said opening the curtains.

Amelia squinted as the sun entered the room. "I slept well."

"How are we feeling? Any pains or cramps last night?"

"No, I feel alright, just tired."

The nurse came and checked her vitals. "Well you lost a lot of blood so that it to be expected. It looks like everything is good here. I will bring the paperwork and you can leave as soon as you fill it out."

Loki filled out the paperwork while Amelia got dressed in the bathroom. Loki had brought fresh clothes for her with them last night. She smiled at his kindness. She felt a little shaky but nothing she could not handle. She had only been in the bathroom minute when Loki knocked on the door.

"You doing alright?"

She laughed. "Yes Loki I am capable of dressing myself."

She heard a soft chuckle from the other side of the door. "Okay alright. Sorry I asked."

She opened the door and he was waiting for her. He had filled out all the paperwork, they just needed her signatures. She signed and they walked to the front desk together. She was feeling better but Loki walked with a steadying hand on her back. It helped just knowing he was holding on to her. They stepped outside into the warming May sun.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki guided Amelia into their flat. He was only a step behind her ready to support her if she needed it. "Why don't you go lie down for a little bit?"

Amelia sat down on the couch. "No I'm alright I would rather stay up for now so I sleep better tonight."

Loki set down her bag. "You haven't been sleeping?"

She looked away "No not since you left."

"I haven't either."

They didn't really say anything for a minute. Amelia was watching Loki but he was looking away. "Loki, will you please come back? I was wrong to tell you to leave."

Loki's heart leapt at her words. "Are you sure? What if I…I mean what if it happens again."

Amelia looked him in the eye. "I trust you completely."

"Really?"

Amelia got up and came and sat on his lap. "Was it ever really a question?"

He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "I'm not really the trustworthy type."

She smiled at him "Well maybe not before but I have never known that part of you."

He gently stroked her hand in his. "I'm so sorry to put you through all of this."

She looked confused "All of what?"

Loki looked down at their hands and didn't look her in the eye. "All of this with the baby. It is my fault that something is wrong. I'm the one who is not human. If anybody else were the father you wouldn't have to worry about this."

Amelia took hold of his chin making him look at her. "Loki, look at me. I don't want anyone else to be the father of my baby. None of this is your fault." She dropped her hand and looked down. "Besides I'm the one who can't carry our baby. It's my body that is failing her."

It was Loki's turn to grab her face. "Hey no, don't talk like that. We don't know anything yet. This could have been just a fluke." He placed his hand on her belly. "I believe that you can do this."

Amelia doubted it but put on a smile for him anyways. She kissed him. "Thank you for being here."

He kissed her back. "There is nowhere else I would rather be."

Loki lay in bed watching Amelia sleep. She was lying on her side, curled up against him. He always enjoyed watching her sleep because she always slept so peacefully. It was her warmth and light that kept his nightmares away. She was the only thing that quieted the darkness in him. He could still remember the first time he met Amelia.

_Loki walked down the street in his normal dress. Black pants with a long black coat to conceal the weapons he carried on him. There was a hood so he could conceal his face if he needed to. He wasn't sure if S.H.I.E.L.D. knew he was here or not but he didn't want to take any chances. It had been his first week on Earth since his banishment from Asgard. As much as he wanted revenge and to take it out on the humans he knew he had to lay low for a while. He looked around at these pathetic humans with their meager lives and existence. He should be ruling them not living among them. The very sight of them disgusted him. He stopped to look at a television showing Stark Tower being finished after all the destruction. He smiled to see the footage of New York. Everything was still in ruins and it made him feel better. He turned away and ran smack into a human woman. Most of the time Loki avoided them like they were the plague. The woman gasped as they ran into each other and she dropped her books and spilled her coffee. _

"_Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." She said bending down to pick up her books._

_She stood back up and Loki got a good look at her. There was nothing incredibly special about her. She had long brown hair that was half pulled back in a clip and ordinary hazel eyes. Upon first glance he didn't see anything striking about her appearance. Her plain skirt and sweater were nothing to be awed over. She went to throw her coffee away._

"_So much for that." She said dropping the cup in the trash can and started to drop one of the books again._

_Before knowing what he was doing Loki reached out and caught it. He put it back on her pile of books. _

"_Wow nice reflexes." She said looking impressed. "I swear I am not usually this clumsy."_

"_Thanks." He replied. What was he doing? He didn't converse with humans._

_She straightened the books in her arms and leaned them on her hip. "Well thank you very much and sorry about running into you. I have to get going. Maybe I will see you around sometime."_

_He gave her a slight smirk. "Perhaps you will."_

_She began to walk away and then turned around again. "I'm Amelia by the way." She said but he was nowhere to be seen._

Loki looked down at Amelia in his arms. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. It was strange sometimes it felt like he had known her forever and some days he couldn't believe it had already been 6 months since meeting her. He remembered he went back to that spot the next day hoping to get another look at her. He wasn't sure why he came back for another look at her but as he cradled her in his arms it didn't matter. He was just glad that he did. Letting his defenses down and letting Amelia in was the best decision he had ever made. He thought about her and their baby. They were the only thing that mattered to him. He couldn't even imagine what life without Amelia would be like and he never wanted to find out. He knew there had to be some way to save them. He was a god after all. Those problems could wait until tomorrow though. He put a hand on Amelia's belly and felt with his magic again. The baby seemed to be doing good so he relaxed. He pulled Amelia closer to him and settled her against him. He put his cheek on the top of her head and closed his eyes. For the first time in a week he fell into a deep and restful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Amelia got dressed while Loki was in the shower. It had been a week with no problems but they were headed back to the doctor today. Loki had been by her side all week. She loved him but it was starting to get on her nerves. He drove her to work every day and stayed there until she was done. She knew he was just being overprotective. She couldn't really blame him for it but she did enjoy this time to herself. She put her hand on her still flat stomach as she searched for an outfit to wear. She decided on her usual skirt and v neck combo. She slipped on a pair of flats and came out to an already dressed Loki.

She smiled at him "How do you do that so fast."

He smirked back "The perks of magic and a small wardrobe."

Amelia and Loki waited in the room for the doctor to come in. Loki looked at all the machines around him. They had none of this in Asgard so he knew what none of it was. Amelia was lying back on the table with her shirt pulled up and a paper blanket on her lap. It was not comfortable and she felt very exposed. The doctor came in and smiled at them.

"Hello. How are we feeling today?"

"I feel pretty good."

The nurse had already taken all her vitals and the doctor was looking at her chart. "I see we had quite a bad scare last week."

Amelia held on to Loki's hand. "Yeah, that's why we have been told to come in for regular checkups."

"Alright well let's check and see how your baby is doing in there."

The doctor put some jelly on Amelia's belly and it was cold so she jumped. Loki noticed and squeezed her hand when she jumped. Amelia laughed.

"That was cold."

The doctor just smiled and began to spread the jelly around her belly with a device that Loki did not recognize. He noticed Amelia didn't object so he didn't say anything. The doctor moved it around for a while. Amelia was getting nervous because the doctor had yet to say anything. Finally the doctor settled on a spot.

"Ah there we go." She said and pointed to the screen. "Right there is your baby."

Amelia and Loki looked at the fuzzy black and white screen. The doctor used her free hand to show them.

"Here is the head." She pressed another button and the sound came on. "That is the sound of your baby's heartbeat."

Amelia and Loki looked at the screen in amazement. They could hear the sound of their daughter's heart beating. Amelia's eyes teared up as she looked at the outline of her baby on the screen. Loki had known that the child was in there because he could feel it but to actual see the evidence was a whole different story. He looked at Amelia and saw that she was crying. He let out a few tears himself and kissed her on the forehead.

She smiled. "Look at that Daddy. There is your baby."

He smiled back looking at the screen. "I know. She's beautiful."

The doctor pulled back. "Well everything seems to be alright for now. The heartbeat is not as strong as the average child which might be a concern in the future. For now we don't really know. The development seems to be on track though." She gave Amelia a towel to wipe off her stomach. "It looks like you are 9 weeks pregnant. You should start to show any day now. "

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Great. Can't wait for that."

Loki smiled at her then turned to the doctor. "Is there anything we should be doing? I mean to strengthen the heartbeat or to prevent anything from happening?"

"The only thing I can tell you is to be healthy. Make sure you are eating right and taking your vitamins. Don't do anything to strenuous and you should be alright. If anything feels off or you have any concerns do not hesitate to call or set up an appointment."

Loki shook hands with the doctor as Amelia pulled her shirt down. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." She said handing him the ultrasound pictures. "These are for you to take home."

Loki and Amelia held hands as they walked down the street. They stopped at a street vendor selling frozen yogurt and Loki bought Amelia chocolate, her favorite. They walked along and Amelia held out her spoon.

"Here want a bite?" She said putting the spoon near his mouth.

Loki responded by taking the spoon in his mouth and licking the chocolate off. Amelia smiled as she continued to eat. They were walking by some shops and Amelia stopped causing Loki to jerk backward. They were in front of an antique shop.

"Ooh Loki let's go in here."

He rolled his eyes. "Must we?"

She batted her eyelashes at him and smiled sweetly. "Please Loki. For me?"

He sighed. She always managed to get him with that one. "That's not fair you know."

She gave him a devilish grin, the same one he used on her. "I know." And she took his arm and dragged him into the shop.

Amelia walked around the shop, stopping to look at everything. While she was looking at a stack of books Loki made a few purchases of his own. He slipped them in his pocket and came back to her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and put his cheek against her cheek.

"Find anything you like, love?"

She laughed "Well yeah just about everything but we can't afford it all."

"Why don't you pick something out? My treat."

She smiled at him and picked up the book she had been looking at. It was a first edition of To Kill a Mockingbird. Loki paid for it and they walked out of the store.

"Thank you." She said holding onto his arm as they walked back to their flat.

Amelia lay in bed waiting for Loki to join her. She was wearing a nightgown that was the same color green as his eyes. It was her favorite one. She had bought it for their first night together. Loki came in the room in his usual black fabric pants, barefoot and bare chested. He had his hands behind his back as he entered the room.

"I have a surprise for you." He said walking up to the bed.

She sat up "Ooh what is it."

"I found this at the shop today and bought it when you were not looking. Close your eyes" He smirked.

She closed her eyes and held out her hands. She felt him place something cold and metal in her hands. "Can I open them?"

"Yes, go ahead."

She opened her eyes and what she saw brought tears to her eyes. It was a picture frame. It was a gold frame with green jewels on it. The metal was twisted into intricate designs and it was beautiful. What made her cry though was the picture that was inside the frame. It was a picture of their baby. Loki had taken one of the sonogram pictures and put it inside the frame.

"Oh Loki." She said choking up.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." She said throwing her arms around him.

He wrapped his arms around her. "We can put it right here by the bed." He said taking it out of her hands and putting it on the bedside table.

"Oh Loki, you are the best man I have ever known."

He sighed "I wish that were true but..."

She silenced him with a kiss. "Shh I don't want to hear it. To me you are the greatest man." She said kissed him harder as she pulled him down on top of her.


	8. Chapter 8

**I've changed the rating to M because I decided to add some lemons later on in the next chapter or so. Hope you all are okay with that! Thanks for all the reads.**

6 Months Ago

Loki stood in the spot where he had met Amelia the day before. He was hoping to catch another glimpse at her. He had no idea why but he found his feet bringing him here. He never wanted to get involved with a human but he could not help himself. There was something about Amelia that drew Loki to her. He was curious what it was about her that made him feel that way. He had seen plenty of Earth women that were ten times as beautiful as this one. It was almost noon and that was the time he had run in to her last time. He stood and waited. He had yet to decide if he was going to just observe her or converse with her again. His choice was lost when Amelia saw him first. She walked straight up to him.

"Hello again mystery man."

He smirked back at her. "Hello Amelia."

She smiled. "So you did hear me?"

He simply smirked. 'Damn what a look.' Amelia thought to herself. The way his eyes crinkled and his teeth shown made her weak in the knees. She could tell it was his signature look. A noncommittal smile is what she decided it was. A look of amusement. He looked her in the eyes and it made her squirm. Those piercing emerald eyes, it was like he was looking into her soul.

She laughed awkwardly. "Not much of a talker are you?"

He smiled again. "Sometimes."

She made a nervous laughing sound and pushed her long brown hair behind her ear. She wasn't really sure what to say. She was not one who was usually this bold. Amelia tended to hang to the shadows with her books and not be noticed by people. It was her life and she was okay with it. She had her flat in the city and her bearded dragon, Smaug, at home to keep her company. Looking at him in the cold November breeze, his long black hair blowing neatly from his face, she made a decision. She decided to go for it. She had nothing to lose. Plus the worst her could do was say no right?

She pulled her peacoat tighter around her and cleared her throat. "I was just headed to lunch and I uh, was wondering if uh, you maybe wanted to come with me?" She fumbled through her words.

Loki stared at her, impressed that she had actually asked and intrigued at the thought of spending more time with her.

Amelia stared at him as he didn't answer. "Well I mean unless you have somewhere to be. Or don't want to. I uh totally understand. Sorry."

Loki smiled. He liked the way she was nervous around him. Most people were but she was different. She was nervous with not pleasing him where most people were nervous of his character. "I would love to accompany you to lunch Miss Amelia."

"Oh ok really?"

He motioned for her to lead the way. They walked down the street together, Loki trailing slightly behind her. Amelia decided on a little café that she frequented. They ordered at the counter and picked a seat by the front window. Amelia looked out at the November sky not really sure what to say to Loki. She turned and saw that he was looking right at her.

"You know that is very unnerving."

"What is?"

"The way you stare. It's like you are looking at my secrets." She chuckled.

He gave his smirk that she was growing very fond of. "So I've been told."

She blushed a little bit. "Sooo…"

He just looked at her waiting for her to say something.

"Uh you really are not fond of talking are you?"

Loki smiled back. "I can be very talkative if it is a subject I enjoy."

"Oh uh ok well what do you want to talk about?" she said stirring her coffee.

He looked at her as he took a drink of his own. He smiled. They did not have this drink on Asgard and he liked it. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

Amelia almost choked on her coffee. "Me? Well I uh…"

She was interrupted when the server brought their food. She breathed a sigh of relief that Loki found amusing. Amelia ate her soup trying her hardest not to drop it on herself. She knew wearing a scarf today was a bad idea. She was a nervous wreck as she tried to keep a steady hand. Loki was eating the same soup that she was and he was enjoying it. She had good taste. Amelia tried so hard not to notice his staring all through lunch. Normally it would have freaked her out and she would have been gone right away. There was something different about this man though. It wasn't a creepy stare, it was a curious one. The way he watched her, it was like he was studying her. While it was unnerving she was surprisingly okay with it. She finished her soup and watched as he finished his. Then she realized it.

"Hey I still don't know your name."

He put down his spoon and looked her in the eye. "Loki."

She laughed then noticed he had not. "Oh really? It's really Loki. Just like the trickster god."

There was that look again. "One in the same."

She chuckled. "Well your name is way cooler than mine." She looked down at her phone and saw the time. Her lunch break had ended 5 minutes ago. "Oh gosh I have to go. I was only on lunch break from work." She pulled out her wallet.

"Oh no. Let me." He said putting his hand on hers. The moment he did it he knew he shouldn't have. The feeling of her soft warm hand under his brought out feelings in him he did not understand. He held his hand there longer than he should have so he pulled back. They walked out of the café and Amelia held out her hand to Loki.

"Well thank you for lunch."

He took her hand and shook it savoring its warmth. "My pleasure."

They had not let go of each other's hands yet. Loki looked right into Amelia's eyes and she looked back. She could almost feel the desire flowing from him. Against all his better judgments Loki pulled Amelia towards him. She hit against his chest with a soft thud. She gasped quietly at the contact. She could not move, she was frozen in his arms. He reached his hand down to her face and cupped it in his hand. Then he slowly and gently brought his lips down to hers. He could taste the coffee on her lips and the mint gum she had put in her mouth just minutes before. He tasted like ice. Amelia didn't know why but that was the taste she got from him. His cool lips melted to her warm ones. The kiss didn't last long and he pulled back. He let go of her and pulled his hood up over his head.

"Until next time, Amelia." He said as he left her breathless on the sidewalk.

**Hope you are loving reading the story as much as I am loving writing it. Please give me and reviews or feedback. Thanks for reading! Goodnight lovelies!**


	9. Chapter 9

Amelia lay under a sleeping Loki. It was rare for her to wake up before him. She looked at his sleeping face. He was always so put together and serious. His hair was tousled and his mouth was pulled into a slight smile. She softly kissed him lips. He looked almost childlike when he slept peacefully. She savored his cool skin on her own warm skin. She sighed and looked at the clock. She had to get ready for work but didn't want to wake Loki. She slowly slid out from under him trying to not wake him. Amelia walked into the bathroom yawning as she turned the shower on. It had been over a week since their last doctor appointment and things seemed to be going alright. She felt tired but nothing out of the usual. She stepped inside the shower and let the warm water rush over her. She closed her eyes letting the water flow over her face. Loki was so quiet she didn't even hear him come in the shower behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Morning beautiful."

She jumped "Geez Loki. How do you do that?"

He just laughed kissing her. He moved his hands around her belly. He felt a tiny bump. "Well hello. What's this?" He said rubbing it.

Amelia looked down at her now rounded belly. That had not been there last night. She put her hand on it too, feeling it. "Wow that's new."

Loki turned her around so that he could look. He smiled at the sight of her little rounded belly. There was no physical evidence of his child growing inside her. He got down on his knees right there in the shower to get a closer look. He put his cheek on her bump listening. Amelia smiled down at him and ran her fingers through his now wet hair. He began to place kisses all around her bump. Amelia loved watching him. She giggled as he kissed around to her sides.

He continued to kiss until his kisses got lower. He looked up at Amelia and smirked then kissed her right on her womanhood. She gasped at his expert lips on the part of her that craved him. He pushed her legs apart and ran his tongue along her. He could feel that she was already wet. Loki guided her to the shower wall so she could lean against it. He kissed her clit as he inserted one long finger into her. She moaned at the contact. He smiled, loving that he made her feel this way. He slid another one in and began to pull them in and out. He took his thumb and rubbed her clit as he replaced his fingers with his tongue. Amelia was having a hard time staying upright. Her knees were shaking as Loki used his expert tongue on her. She lifted her leg to give him better access and had to use every ounce of self-control not to grind herself against his face.

"Oh Loki." She said in barely a whisper. She was so close, she could feel it.

"Say my name." he said as he rubbed her clit and slid his tongue in and out faster.

"Loki! Oh god Loki!" she said as she came in a blinding orgasm. Her body exploded as her body shuddered around his face.

Loki continued to lick and tease until she was completely done. He relished the taste of her in his mouth. He stood up and licked his lips, his eyes scorching. Amelia was still struggling to catch her breath as he backed her all the way against the wall. He kissed her intensely and put his arms on both sides of her so she was trapped against him. She kissed him back and reached down. She could feel his long hard erection in her hand. It was throbbing and ready to be inside her. He moaned when her hand made contact with it. Her touch was almost enough to break him. He knew he had to be inside of her soon or he would not make it. He lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him. He felt her tiny bump against his own flat and defined abs. The feeling drove him mad. He pushed open her legs and thrust himself inside her. She cried out in pleasure as he entered her. He felt her stretch to accomidate his large erection. Amelia loved the feeling of Loki inside her. He was very long and filled every part of her.

Loki began to thrust against her. Slowly at first then he picked up the pace. It was amazing how he was able to be so aggressive and so gentle at the same time. He slammed his hips into her and sucked on her nipple. Amelia moaned in pleasure and wrapped her hands in his hair.

"Oh Loki" she breathed

"My dear Amelia" he breathed back

Amelia began to grind herself down and match his rhythm. The added friction began to build on both of them. Loki picked up the pace and lifted her hips slightly. It caused him to go deeper on every thrust. Their thrusting became faster and deeper as they whispered each others names.

"Oh god Loki. I love you so much." Amelia said as she shattered around him. Her orgasm came hard and left her hardly breathing. She clutched onto Loki for dear life as she felt her release.

The sound of Amelia's orgasm brought his out of him. He loved hearing his name on her lips as he made her orgasm.

"Oh Amelia you are my only love. You are my life." he said as he joined her in ectasy.

They rode out every last bit of their orgasms. Loki kissed Amelia hard as he withdrew from her. He set her down and pulled her close to him. She leaned her head against his chest as she struggled to breathe again.

"Damn." She said running her fingers down his chest.

"So it was good for you?" he joking running his fingers down her back.

She laughed "Eh it was alright."

He smiled and playfully spanked her. "Now turn around. You need to get to work."

Amelia turned around and let Loki wash her hair. He ran his fingers through it massaging the soap in and then rinsing it out. She sighed at her contentment. He was so different from the man that she had heard about. He was caring and gentle. All of Earth thought he was a monster, and maybe he used to be, but Amelia didn't know that Loki. The Loki that she knew and loved was the one right here in the shower with her. The one who washed her hair for her, the one who framed their ultrasound picture as a gift to her and the one that held her heart. This was the man she loved and this was the man she believed in.

**Thanks to everyone for reading! This is my first time writing a sex scene so please tell me what you think of it! Any comments or reviews would be greatly appreciated. Anyone who reviews with get a shoutout in the next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews! Shoutout to misaai and Valerie Vetra Von Eckert for their kind words! Glad to see people are enjoying it!**

5 Months Ago

It had been a month since Loki met Amelia. They had met for lunch every day since the first time. He didn't know what it was about her that intrigued him so much. He had followed her home that first day and every night he stood outside her flat just watching her. Everything she did was fascinating to him.

Amelia was getting dressed for work. She paid more attention to her hair and makeup then she usually did. She decided she was going to invite him to her flat for dinner. All the time she was spending with Loki made her realize just how lonely she was. She could see in his eyes that he was lonely too. She craved his company and looked forward to her lunches with him every day. She was brushing out her wavy brown hair when she realized something. She knew absolutely nothing about Loki other than his name. He knew everything about her. Where she grew up, all about her sisters Alex and Valerie and her brother Liam, the things she liked and disliked. He hardly ever talked during their lunches. He only ever commented and asked her questions. She decided if he accepted her offer for dinner she was going to change that. She slipped on her favorite pair of dark purple heels and her black peacoat. She pulled the front door closed and locked the door. She turned around and ran right into Loki. She lost her balance and he grabbed her against him steadying her.

She gasped "Oh Loki. Hi."

He smirked. "Good morning."

She realized she was still in his arms and she stood up straight. He let go when he realized he was still holding on. He blushed a little and Amelia caught a glimpse of it. She smiled to see feel awkward for a change.

She pulled her bag onto her shoulder. "How did you know where I live?"

He gave his signature smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Normally she would be incredibly creeped out. For some reason it didn't bother her at all. It actually touched her that he went to lengths to find out where she lived.

"Umm okay. Anyway what are you doing here?"

He held out his arm to her. "I was going to see if I could walk you to work."

Amelia smiled and put her arm in his. "Well yeah sure. Thanks."

They walked the 8 blocks to her office in almost silence. Neither one of them really knew what to say. He held onto her arm the whole walk there. She snuck a few glances at him but he only looked forward. They got to her building and they stood at the door.

"Thank you for walking me to work." She said taking her arm out of his.

"You're welcome Amelia." He said leaning down and kissing her lips softly. He turned around and walked away leaving her standing there. "I will see you at lunch."

Amelia stood there trying to catch her breath. They always shared a soft kiss when they parted but recently they had gotten deeper. She walked into the office on shaking knees. She sat down at her desk and tried to calm down. She didn't get much accomplished all morning. She was so distracted by her encounter with Loki this morning. Now more than ever she wanted to invite him to dinner at her flat. It was almost time for lunch so she went to the bathroom to fix herself up before they went. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to get the waves to bounce a little more. She put some lip gloss on and smoothed down her dress. She walked back to her desk and sat down. She reached under her desk to grab her purse. When she sat back up Loki was standing in front of her desk.

Amelia jumped. "Oh Loki damn. How do you always do that?"

He smirked. "Ready for lunch?"

She stood up "Yeah just let me grab my coat."

He didn't say anything he just held it out to her. She slid her arms in as Loki held on to it. She buttoned it with shaky hands. He once again held out his arm for her and she took it. They walked out of the building arm in arm with all her coworkers gawking at this tall dark man on her arm. They were sitting at their usual table in their usual café. There was another awkward silence which Loki never seemed to mind at all.

Amelia cleared her throat and spoke up. "Loki I was uh wondering if you maybe wanted to come to dinner at my flat tonight?"

Loki smiled an actual genuine smile instead of his smirk. "I would love to."

"Good! Hope you like chicken."

Loki walked Amelia back to her office. He once again kissed her softly but this time right in front of her coworkers. He had no idea why he all the sudden became so bold. He was actually nervously anticipating dinner with Amelia tonight. Loki went back to his tiny flat that he has been renting and looked through his wardrobe. He confused himself; he actually wanted to impress her. This was not Loki, why was one human able to make him feel this way. All the plans he had went by the wayside. The only thing he thought about now was Amelia. It unnerved him that in such a short amount of time he had developed such a bond with this mortal woman.

Amelia ran around her flat trying to make sure everything was perfect. Loki was coming in 15 minutes and she was just finishing up dinner. She wanted to show Loki her more casual side since she had always been in business clothes. She had on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a flowy top and a pair of toms. She had her hair pulled back into a messy bun. She had just finished setting the table when Loki rang the doorbell. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Loki was standing there in his usual coat but she saw he was wearing dark jeans as opposed to his suit pants he usually wore. She took his coat and saw he was wearing a plain black long sleeve shirt.

She smiled as she showed him inside. "Hope you are hungry."

Loki gave a look over her body. "Yes absolutely."

She shivered a bit under his eyes. "Would you like a tour?"

"Sure."

Amelia showed Loki around her flat and introduced him to Smaug. Loki loved the dragon. It was interesting to him that she had a cold scaly reptile as a pet instead of a cat or dog. It showed things about her that he had already suspected. She took him to the dining room table and showed him where to sit. She went into the kitchen and got the food. She brought out chicken with her own sauce and roasted cauliflower. She dished out food for Loki and then herself.

"Do you like merlot?" she said bringing a bottle to the table.

"Yes please."

Amelia poured the wine and sat down. "I hope you like it."

He took a bite. "Yes Amelia this is incredible. You are an amazing cook."

She blushed. "Thank you and you haven't even tasted the best part yet."

He smiled. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"You will find out."

They ate in their usual quiet. Loki was amazed at how good everything tasted. They each had two glasses of wine.

Amelia cleared their plates. "Ready for dessert?"

He smiled. "Absolutely."

Amelia had Loki go sit on the couch as she got dessert ready in the kitchen. She brought it out in only one bowl.

"It's my own recipe of dark chocolate mousse." She said putting some on a spoon. She held it out to Loki. "Here."

Instead of taking to spoon from her he leaned forward and put the spoon in his mouth. "Mmm." He said as he tasted the richness of the chocolate. He was surprised at how light it tasted.

Amelia gave Loki a few more spoonfulls before he took the spoon from her. He put some of the mousse on it and held it out to her. Amelia ate it off the spoon. They fed each other and drank more wine. Amelia went to put another spoonful in Loki's mouth but she missed a little and got some on his lips. She giggled as she put the bowl down. Loki reached for a napkin.

"No here let me." She said as she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips licking the chocolate off.

Loki pulled back and looked her in the eyes. He saw the raw desire in them and met it with his own. He knew in that moment that there was no going back now. Now that he had tasted her lips she was all he could think about. He leaned into her laying her back on the couch. Amelia couldn't believe this was actually happening. She was so nervous and excited.

She pulled her lips off of Loki's. "Hold on. Can you give me a minute?"

Loki got off of her reluctantly. "Yeah." He sat back leaning against the arm of the couch.

Amelia ran into her bedroom and opened the box sitting in her dresser drawer. Inside was a silk and lace nightie that was the same color as Loki's eyes. She had seen it last week and knew she had to buy it. She quickly slipped it on and came back into the living room. Loki's eyes widened as she appeared in front of him. He felt himself get instantly hard. He got up and came to her in the doorway she was standing in.

"Oh my dear Amelia. What am I going to do with this?" he said running his finger across her bare shoulders. He reached back and pulled the bun out of her hair letting it fall around her shoulders.

Amelia shivered as she felt the heat pool in her private parts. Loki leaned in and kissed her against the door frame. She put her hands on his chest and felt his muscled pecs under her fingers. She then ran her hands down his arms and took his hands in hers. She pulled him back into her bedroom. He followed her never taking his lips from hers. Amelia's pulse was racing, she couldn't get him to her bed quick enough. She finally felt the bed against the back of her legs. She pulled back from Loki long enough to kneel on the bed. He smiled at her and crawled onto the bed on top of her. His erection was throbbing but he wanted to please her first. He smiled to himself as he thought about that, how unlike him.

Amelia pulled at his shirt, wanting to see him. He broke kissing to pull it off of his head. She smiled as she ran her hands on his lean muscled chest. His skin was cool to the touch but softer than she expected.

He smiled. "Now it's my turn." He said sliding his hands under her nightie.

His hands ran across her torso and up to her breasts. She gasped as his hands found her tender nipples. He slid the nightie off of her revealing her naked body except for a small lace thong. He smiled as he took one nipple in his mouth. Amelia moaned, she had no idea how good that could feel. As he kissed her nipples he slid his hand down to her panties. He pushed the small strip of fabric to the side and rubbed her clit. She moaned as she felt the wetness pool down there. Loki loved the sound of her and the taste of her in his mouth. He suddenly felt the need to taste her elsewere. His mouth left her nipples and traveled down her. He kissed all the way down her stomach. He pulled off her thong and threw it. He began to kiss his way up her legs. He kissed her inner thighs and got to the top. He took her legs and pulled them apart. His kissed her softly on her clit. She moaned in pleasure. He slowly slid one finger inside her. He stopped and pulled back.

Amelia looked up. "Why did you stop?"

"You are a virgin?"

She blushed. "Yeah is that a problem?"

This touched Loki on a deep level. She had never been with anyone and yet she chose him to give herself to. He wondered if she would feel the same way once she found out who he was. It was too late for that now though.

He smiled and licked her folds. "No not at all my dear. I will go slow."

He licked and teased her in a way she had never even dreamed of. He was an expert with his tongue and had her begging. He gently put his tongue in and out massaging her clit as he went. Amelia held on tightly to the sheets and moaned. She started to feel a sensation she had never felt before. Before she knew it her whole body began to shudder and exploded around her. She came hard calling out Loki's name. Just the sound of her cuming for him was almost enough to send Loki over the edge. He needed to be inside of her with every part of him. He pulled off his pants quickly and came over top Amelia. He licked her wetness off his lips and kissed her. She ran her hand down and felt his erection in her hand. It was very large which both impressed and scared her at the same time. He moaned when she wrapped her hand around it.

He kissed her. "Amelia it would be my honor to make love to you properly. If you give yourself to me I promise you will not be disappointed."

Amelia laughed. Sometimes he talked so formal. "Yes please take me Loki."

He smiled and guided his erection to her opening. "I'm told this will hurt the first time but I will try to be gentle."

Amelia nodded as he slowly slid himself inside her. She gasped as the pain hit her. Loki didn't move as he waited for her body to adjust to his large size. Amelia tried to relax and soon the pain was gone. When he felt Amelia relax he pulled out and entered her again. This time Amelia gasped in pleasure. This sensation was a new one and she relished it. Loki began to slowly rock himself against her. He grinded his hips into her pulling his erection in and out of her. Amelia moaned beneath him.

"Oh Loki." She breathed out.

"Dearest Amelia." He said kissing her.

Loki continued to thrust against her finally beginning to pick up speed. Every thrust became harder and deeper. Amelia began to feel that sensation again.

"Loki oh my god Loki." She said as she came again calling his name.

All Loki needed was hearing his name on her lips. He joined her in her orgasm. "Amelia." He cried out.

They rode out their orgasm together. Amelia felt him release inside her and smiled at the new sensation. Loki rolled off her and pulled her into his arms. They were a sweaty mess but neither of them seemed to mind. Loki held her close to him. This mortal made him feel like no other had. She made him want to be a better person. Amelia was beyond content lying here in Loki's arms. She had waited so long to be with a man and she knew in that moment she had chosen the right one. The both knew that their lives were forever changed. There was no going back to formal lunch encounters. There was something here that could not be ignored.

**Wow this was a really long one but I just could not stop writing. I don't think you guys will mind at all. Would love feedback from you guys! How are you liking the flashbacks? The lemons? Any reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading and hope you are enjoying!**


	11. Chapter 11

Amelia woke up to the smell of breakfast. She smiled. Saturdays were her favorite. Loki always made her breakfast on Saturdays. She stretched out her tired limps and sat up. Ugh she was still so tired but the smell of bacon beckoned her. She stood up and stretched some more. They had gone a whole month with no more scary doctor visits. She still felt so tired all the time but chalked that up to the pregnancy. She definitely had a round belly now. It was still small enough that she could hide it at work and around her friends. They decided not to tell anyone until they were sure it was safe. She pulled on a pair of cloth shorts and a tank top. The tank top was very tight on her now larger belly. She looked down and huffed. She seemed bigger and bigger every day. Amelia gave her hair a quick brush through and walked to the kitchen. Loki was standing at the stove barefoot and shirtless. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Good morning." She said kissing his back.

He slid the pancakes on a plate and turned around. He ran his fingers in Amelia's hair and kissed her. "Good morning beautiful."

She smiled at him. "Mmm it smells so good. I'm starving."

Loki glanced down at her belly. He placed a hand on it and laughed. "That shirt is working very hard."

She smacked his arm. "Shut up."

They sat down and Amelia began to eat her pancakes. Mmm chocolate chip with cinnamon, her favorite. She sipped her decaf coffee and sighed. "What do you want to do today?" she asked him.

"Well I was thinking a walk in the park and perhaps a picnic? If you are feeling up to it?"

"Yes I am definitely feeling up to it. The warm June air will do us some good."

"Perfect." He said clearing her dishes.

They walked into their bedroom and Amelia jumped in the shower while Loki was reading a book. He looked up at the picture by their bed. He smiled and ran his thumb across the image of their baby. He had still not given up his research on Jotun pregnancy. Amelia had said she was fine but Loki noticed subtle changes in her. He noticed that she was tired all the time and though her belly was growing it seemed like the rest of her was losing weight. He had been keeping a close eye on everything but every night he checked on their baby and she seemed alright. Amelia came out of the bathroom and stood at the entrance to the closet. She dropped her towel on the floor and Loki looked up. He looked at her naked backside. Her butt was the perfect shape but then he looked up at her back. She had definitely lost weight there. He could see the slight outline of her spin when she reached up. He continued to stare and watch her movement. Amelia turned around and smiled.

"Enjoying the view?"

Loki smiled back. "Immensely." He set his book down and came to the closet. He reached for one of her dresses. "You should wear this one."

It was a pink and cream lace sundress. They bought it in a consignment shop last week and he had been waiting to see her in it.

"Loki, you will definitely be able to tell I'm pregnant in this dress."

He smiled and placed his hand on her naked belly. "I know." He winked.

She laughed. "Marking your territory?"

He smirked and handed her a bra and panties. She put them on and pulled the dress up. She turned to Loki and he zipped it up for her. She looked in the mirror. The dress perfectly framed her little belly and made her boobs look fantastic.

"What do you think?" she said doing a little twirl for him. She stumbled as she got a little dizzy.

He caught her against him and laughed. "You look wonderful."

Amelia insisted on making the food for their picnic. Loki only objected a little because the truth was that he loved her cooking. She made sandwiches and a fruit salad for them. She made homemade lemonade and packed it all in a basket. Loki was wearing a pair of jeans and a dark green shirt. Loki took the basket from her as she slipped on a pair of flats.

"Ready my dear?" he said holding his arm out to her.

Amelia slid her sunglasses onto her face. "Ready." She said.

They walked a few blocks to the closest park. This park on the outskirts of town was busier than normal because central park was still be cleaned up. Loki looked around at all the people.  
"There are a lot of people here."

Amelia smiled. "It's a Saturday and it summer." She laughed a bit "Besides it is your fault."

He looked at her. "How so?"

She squeezed his arm. "Because usually people go to central park."

He smirked. "Oh." He tapped his pocket checking to see that this box was still in there.

"How about right here?" Amelia said pointing to an open patch of grass near the top of a hill.

He looked around to see there were only a few people nearby. "Sure. Looks good to me. Lead the way dear Amelia."

She laughed. The way he spoke sometimes amused her but then again he was not raised here. His speech was more refined. She loved the way he called her dear instead of dude. Loki spread their blanket on the ground and set the basket down. He sat down pulling Amelia down next to him. They both kicked off their shoes and sat back. They are their lunch feeding each other bites of sandwich and forkfuls of fruit. Amelia sat back and Loki laid his head on her lap. She ran her fingers through his long hair. She reached for the basket.

"Here I brought a book if you would like to read it out loud." She handed him a copy of The Hobbit. "This is the book that Smaug gets his name from."

He took the book from her and rolled onto his stomach. Amelia laid back and looked up at the sky. Loki propped himself on his elbows and opened the book.

"In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit…" he began to read. Every once and awhile he would reach out and rub his hand across her belly.

Amelia groaned and sat up. She had fallen asleep while Loki was reading to her. She looked over and saw that he was still reading the book. He looked up from the pages as she sat up.

"Did you have a nice nap?"

She yawned. "Ugh how embarrassing."

He laughed and closed the book, sitting up. "Not at all. You are beautiful when you sleep."

Amelia wiped at her mouth. "Oh yeah drool. It's adorable."

Loki rolled his eyes and pulled her into his lap. She leaned back onto his cool chest. He played with her loose hair. Amelia sighed in contentment. The air was warm and the sun was shining. She stretched out her legs in front of her with Loki's around her. She could hear the beating of his heart and it felt like home. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his chin on her shoulder. She leaned her head onto his and put her arms around his. She took his hands and traced designs on them. He stifled a laugh because it tickled a bit. They sat there like that together just being near each other for a while. Loki knew the sun would be going down soon and they would have to go home.

"Amelia, turn around and let me look at you."

She let go of his hands and scooted around to face him. They both sat indian style facing each other. Loki slid his hand into his pocket and took a deep breath.

"Amelia, my love, my heart and my reason for existence. I do not know where I would be without you. When I came here I was a broken man. You quieted the monster in me and made me feel content. You have captured my soul and I don't ever want it back. I love you more than I ever dreamed would be possible. You have given me a new life and a reason to live. Amelia, will you please give me the honor of being my bride?" he pulled out the box and opened it.

Amelia gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth. "Oh Loki. Yes yes a thousand times yes!"

Loki pulled her against him and kissed her fiercely. When he pulled back he saw tears coming down her face. He hugged her again and took her hand. He gently slid the ring on her finger. Amelia looked down at it. It was a square cut rose cold with a diamond in the center. The gold was cut into swirling designs all the way down the band.

She wiped a tear from her eye. "Loki, it is beautiful."

He smiled. "Another purchase from our day at the antique store. It was in the same display as the picture frame. Almost like they were meant to be."

She threw herself at him knocking him to the ground. She fell on top of him laughing. She kissed him and then they looked up. There were a few people watching them. They both blushed and sat up.

Amelia held up her hand to the gawkers. "I said yes."


	12. Chapter 12

5 Months Ago

Loki woke up and looked around. This was not his flat. Where was he? There was something warm under him. He realized it was Amelia. It all came back to him. He had been with Amelia last night. He smiled as he thought about how willingly she gave herself to him. He sat up and looked around. He saw that it was 7 am. He managed to sleep all the way through the night without a single nightmare. How was that even possible? He moved to get off the bed and Amelia stirred. He froze not wanting to wake her. His arm was completely under her and she was holding onto it. He figured he might as well stay where he was. It was 7:30 before Amelia stirred again. It gave him time to think. Last night had been the most amazing night he had ever had. He thought about the sexy Amelia last night and looked down at the peaceful sleeping Amelia next to him. If it wasn't obvious last night it sure was now. His life as he knew it was over. All his grand schemes were put in the shadows. Amelia was his world and all he cared about. Now he just hoped he didn't lose her when he told her the truth.

Amelia began to wake up. She felt something cool against her. What was that? She opened her eyes and saw Loki next to her. She realized she was holding onto his arm. Amelia let go and rolled over only to remember they were both completely naked. Loki smiled as he got a look at her breasts again. Amelia pulled the sheet up around her and sat up. She winced, she was very tender.

Loki noticed her wince. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah just a little sore. You are very large you know."

Loki smiled with pride. "I know. I am sorry that I hurt you though."

Amelia pulled the sheet tighter around her to stand up. "No it's alright. The pleasure certainly outweighed the pain. I will be fine." She stood up and pulled the sheet with her.

Only then did she realize the sheet was covering Loki up to. He had been leaning up against the headboard with one leg bent and one leg straight. When she pulled the sheet off she exposed his nakedness too. He had no shame about it and he did not move a muscle.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry. Here" she said throwing him a blanket. She tried not to look at his naked body but failed.

He smirked. "I will only cover up if you really wish me to."

Amelia bit her lip with indecision. "Yeah you should because I need to get ready for work. If you sit there naked I might be tempted not to go."

She walked to the bathroom and was walking a little funny. She heard Loki let out a chuckle from behind her. "Hey shut it. You did this to me."

Amelia showered and while she was getting dressed Loki showered. He came out of the bathroom wrapped in only a towel. His hair was dripping on his chest and he looked fantastic. He planted a kiss on her lips as he walked past her. She was doing her makeup and was having a hard time because she was so distracted by him. She tried her hardest to finish getting ready. When she walked into the kitchen Loki was fully dressed and making a pot of coffee.

"I thought you could use this." He said handing her a cup

"Oh yes thank you. You are a godsend." She said taking the cup out of his hands.

Loki smiled to himself. "I hope it is alright that I stayed the night. I did not realize I would fall asleep."

Amelia smiled at him. "Of course it is fine. I would have been upset if you left instead."

He cocked his head at her. "Really?"

She took a sip of her coffee. Wow he made it perfect. "Yeah, last night was really…special. I enjoyed waking up with you next to me."

He genuinely smiled at her. He leaned over and kissed her on the top of her head. "I couldn't agree more."

Amelia whipped up some eggs and toast for them for breakfast before they headed out. Loki walked her to her office. This time they held hands, interlocking fingers, instead of arm and arm. Amelia loved the feeling of his cool fingers entwined with hers.

Loki bent down and kissed her deeper than they normally did in public. "See you at lunch." He said turning and walking away.

Amelia and Loki sat in their café talking all through lunch. It was like somehow the barriers between them were gone and there was no longer any awkwardness or anything holding them back. It was delightful. Loki walked Amelia back to her building.

He stopped outside. "Amelia, is it alright if I come by tonight. There are some things we should talk about."

Amelia got a pit in her stomach. Oh god what could he want to talk about so seriously? She feigned a smile. "Yeah sure. Did you want to come for dinner?"

"No I will just come after around 8."

"Okay." Was all she could say.

He leaned down and kissed her then walked away. Amelia was distracted all day. What could Loki possibly want to talk about? She was incredibly nervous. Loki walked down the street dreading tonight. He knew he had to tell Amelia who he was and all of his secrets. He just didn't know how she was going to react. He didn't want her to reject him but he also didn't want to keep anything from her. He laughed at himself. Look at him the god of mischief and lies and he didn't want to lie to a human woman. How far he had fallen. To him though it didn't seem like falling. For the first time it seemed like he had achieved greatness. He just hoped that didn't all change tonight.

Amelia couldn't concentrate at all. She made herself some dinner but wasn't very hungry. She didn't end up eating most of it. She just stared at the clock waiting for Loki to come. She changed into a pair of tight black leggings and a long sleeve purple shirt that showed off her boobs nicely. She hoped this would turn Loki on. The leggings were very tight and rubbed on her tender spot a bit but she ignored it. She had been sore all day and had tried very hard not to let her coworkers see her walk funny. She was just sitting there staring at the wall when Loki knocked on the door. She took a deep breath and opened it. Loki was wearing his usual dark color ensemble. He smiled and stepped in the doorway. He leaned down and kissed her. Well this is a good sign she hoped.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure." He said laying his coat on the back of a chair.

Amelia walked into the kitchen and opened her cupboard. She reached up to get a glass. Loki watched as her leggings hugged her butt and her shirt lifted up. Loki caught a glimpse of a tattoo on her lower back. Funny he never even noticed it last night. He smiled and came up behind her.

"I can get it." He said taking the glass from her hand.

They both got drinks and sat down. "So what did you want to talk about?" Amelia asked.

She leaned forward and set her drink on the coffee table. Her boobs shifted to the front and almost came out of her shirt. No focus Loki thought to himself. He knew it was now or never. He had to tell her the truth.

"I'm afraid I have not been completely honest with you."

Amelia began to panic. Oh god what is it? "Okay." She said trying to sound calm.

Loki took a moment to think. "You know the man who destroyed New York?" she nodded her head. "Well that was me."

Amelia sputtered. "You are Loki of Asgard?"

"Yes. Please let me explain everything and then I promise if you want me to get out of your life forever I will."

Amelia listened to every word he said. This man sitting before her was the man who destroyed her city, killed hundreds of people and he was also the man who held her heart. He told her everything from his childhood on Asgard all the way to his banishment. She sat wide eyed listening to everything. Loki watched her face the whole time he spoke. He could not get a read on all of her emotions. He finished his story with the day he met her.

"And everything I ever knew changed. I no longer wanted to kill or rule. I just wanted to be by your side."

Amelia did not really know what to say. She was still processing what all he had said. The last hour was buzzing through her head. She took a deep breath. "So everything I have seen on the news about this Loki is you?"

He hung his head, ashamed of his past. "Yes."

"But you don't have any more grand plans for disaster and chaos?"

"No."

She was silent for a moment. "Okay then."

He looked at her. "Okay what?"

"Okay as in okay. Those things you told me were things in your past. No one should be judged on who they were." She took his face in her hand. "I only care about who you are."

Loki blinked in disbelief. "So you aren't mad? You don't hate me?"

She smiled at him. "The past is the past. I only know the Loki I see here before me. The Loki who has a hold on my heart, the Loki who I…love."

You could have knocked Loki over with a feather in that moment. Love? He just told this woman about every terrible thing he had ever done and she told him she loved him. He knew it the moment he met her but it was never more true than it was in this moment. He loved her too.

"Amelia, I love you too." He said pulling her to him and kissing her.

Present Day

Loki lay there in the June sun with his Amelia in his arms. He watched her look at her ring. He thought about that day all the time. The day he spilled his heart and she gladly accepted the broken pieces. He had moved in the next day. After that moment his entire life revolved around Amelia. He lived for her, he breathed for her. It was like all he knew was her. Loki leaned forward and put his hands on the bump where their child rested. He rubbed his thumb across and Amelia put her hands over his. They were a real family. For once in Loki's life things were absolutely perfect. As they watched the sun set Loki thought about his future. A future filled with love.

Neither Loki nor Amelia noticed the man dressed in a black suit watching them from behind a tree. He simply stood there and watched them until they left.

**Gasp! Here comes some more drama guys! As always hope everyone is enjoying and reviews are always appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow three chapters in one day! I'm on a roll today! I'm putting off writing my paper on the Haitian revolution, Loki is way more exciting! Hope you all enjoy!**

S.H.I.E.L.D. had been made aware that Loki was on Earth. Thor told them he had been banished and was now living here. They did not know where until today. Somebody spotted him in a park with a woman. The identity of the woman was unknown but it was clear from her proximity that she knew Loki. They were working on finding out where she lived. She was the key to getting Loki. He had been very good at laying low until today. Director Fury watched the screens as they scanned faces looking for the identity of the woman who was with Loki in the park. It took only minutes before the computer made a positive I.D. Amelia Mathison. Fury radioed his men with Amelia's address and they headed out.

Amelia sat on the couch at home reading a book. She sent Loki out for eggs because she wanted to bake a cake. She was craving chocolate cake really bad. She was wearing shorts and a tank top. This one was as tight as the other one. She definitely needed to invest in some maternity clothes. She had been sitting still for too long and she started to fall asleep. A knock on the door scared her so bad she dropped her book on the floor. She wasn't expecting anyone to come by this late. She went to the door and opened it a bit just sticking her head out. There was a man in all black standing there.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

He held up a picture of Loki. "Yes I'm Agent Barton and I needed to speak to you about this man."

Her heart clenched. Oh god Loki. What happened? "What about him?"

"Do you mind if I come in to speak with you about this? I don't want neighbors listening in."

She hesitated but she knew she couldn't stand outside talking about Loki for the whole world to hear. She stepped back and opened the door all the way. "Sure come on in."

Clint stepped into the room taking in the surroundings. It was clear she had lived here for a while. There was no sign of Loki but he had to be sure. He turned and faced her. He saw that this woman was pregnant. Nobody had mentioned that when they sent him out to get her. There was no way he was going to tranquilize this pregnant woman.

Amelia motioned for the couch and Clint sat down. "Can I get you anything Agent Barton?"

"No that's alright." He said sitting down. "Ma'am what do you know about this man?"

Amelia swallowed. Her throat was dry. She had no idea who this man was and what he knew. She rubbed her belly as a force of habit. She looked the agent up and down when she saw the emblem on his jacket. S.H.I.E.L.D. Oh god she knew who this was. Loki had told her about Barton and what he had done to him. She knew she had to get rid of him as soon as possible. She had no idea what kind of war would ensue should Loki come home while he was still here.

"Well I don't really know anything about him. I met this man in the park today and we had a nice chat. That is all I know."

Clint could tell she was lying. "So you just met him today and decided to hang out with this man you didn't know while you are clearly pregnant. Wouldn't your fiancé have something to say about that?"

Amelia kind of choked on her words. "I uh well how do you know I have a fiancé?"

He just motioned to her ring on her finger. Shit she had forgotten about that. What was she going to do? She really needed to get him out of here. Clint looked around some more. He couldn't figure this woman out. How did she know Loki?

"Do you mind if I take a look around?"

Amelia stood up. "Yes I do actually. What exactly is it you want from me? I told you I don't know this man and now you barge into my home asking me questions." She stopped and placed a hand on her belly. Wow she was kind of dizzy.

Clint knew they needed answers but he could tell she was not feeling well. He was conflicted. He had a job to do and they needed to find Loki. He could tell this woman knew more than she was saying. He also could tell that she was having a hard time staying upright right now. He decided he could come back later. He knew Fury would be angry but to him it was not worth harming a pregnant woman and her unborn child.

He stood up and headed for the door. "I'm sorry miss. I didn't mean to upset you. I will go."

She walked him to the door. "It is alright. Sorry I couldn't be of more help."

She swung open the door right as Loki got to it. She jumped when she saw him standing right there. Oh shit.

"Amelia, what..? He said then caught sight of Barton right behind her.

Barton saw Loki at the same time Loki saw him. Amelia was standing right in between them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys sorry for not updating the story yesterday! I was too busy getting a Loki tattoo! Eek! I am in love with it! Anyways, sorry about the delay! Enjoy!**

Amelia sat in a room where the lights were way too bright. She was sitting on a very uncomfortable bed and the room was very cold. She closed her eyes and rubbed at her temples. She had been left in this room all by herself all night. She had no idea where Loki was and no one would tell her anything. She did not feel well at all. She was tired but sleep would not come to her. She had tried to get up and pace the room for a while but it had done nothing but exhaust her. She put her hand on her belly. It had been feeling very tight for the past hour or so. She put her hands on her bump and rubbed around. Something definitely felt off. She sat back against the hard stone wall and tried to ignore the uncomfortable sensation.

Loki looked around the glass enclosure he was in. He was cursing everything and everyone. He was pacing back and forth. Barton and his hidden S.H.I.E.L.D agents had gotten the drop on him because he was too busy worrying about Amelia. What had become of him? It was all too easy for Barton to subdue him and deliver him to Fury. He could see them outside of his cell. Something was blocking him from being able to hear what they were saying. He tried to reach out to find Amelia and nothing was working. The last he saw of her was an agent holding her back as she screamed his name. He had no idea where she was or how she was doing. It absolutely infuriated him. He was powerless and he knew it. He continued to pace, watching everyone outside his cell. They had not even bothered to come talk to him. He had no idea what they had planned for him.

Amelia felt the dull ache slowly become real pain. She tried to stand to walk it off but could not find the strength. The pain was getting worse. She ran her hand along her belly. It felt very tight. She put her hand between her legs and when she drew it back she looked at it. There was blood on her hand. Oh no not again. Amelia began to panic. She tried to get up to get to the door and knock on it. She stumbled to the door and slammed her fist against it.

"Help, please help me."

She couldn't stay standing any longer and she slid down against the door. The pain was terrible and her eyesight was beginning to blacken. She could feel her consciousness slip from her grasp. Someone opened the door right as her eyes fluttered closed.

Loki was pacing the room when he felt it. His magic had someone been blocked but Amelia's panic somehow override the block. He felt her fear and her pain. He knew something was wrong when it all the sudden disappeared. He went to the pane of glass and began to bang on it.

"Let me out! Something is wrong with Amelia! Damn it let me out!"

Fury came to an intercom. "Do you really think we are going to fall for that?"

Loki was enraged and threw himself against the glass even harder. "Check on her! Please! I am telling you that something is wrong!" Loki saw Fury motion for an agent to go. He watched the door waiting for the agent to return. Minutes went by and the man had not come back. Loki stood absolutely still, staring at the door.

Fury watched Loki. If he didn't know Loki better he would say he was actually concerned. But Fury knew Loki too well. This was a trick he had devised. This woman had been placed under Loki's spell, he was sure of it. He was sickened at the thought of Loki using a poor defenseless pregnant woman to accomplish whatever goal it was that he had. Fury listened to the agent speaking in his ear. He stepped forward and addressed Loki.

"What did you do to that woman?"

Loki came right up against the glass. "Is she alright?"

"Tell me what you did to her?"

"I did nothing to her. Please tell me if she is alright!"

Fury came to stand face to face with Loki, the glass being the only barrier between them. "You obviously did something to this woman. Was she your cover? Why did you involve a pregnant woman in your schemes? Could you not have left her alone?"

Loki was frustrated but he tried not to show it. "No and I did not have any schemes! Now please just tell me if she is alright!"

Fury began to walk away. "Somehow I just don't believe you. And to answer your question no she is not alright. She was found passed out in her room. She has lost a lot of blood and is unresponsive."

Loki's heart broke. "Please please take me to her! I need to see her!"

Fury turned back around and faced him. "And why would I do a thing like that?"

Loki let a single tear shed from his eye. "Because I love her."

Fury did not really know what to say. He just stared.

Loki put a single hand against the glass. "Please. She needs me. You can put chains on me and have a dozen guards escort me but please. I just need to see her. I am begging you."

Fury still did not know what to do. This man before him was a different Loki than he had encountered before. But then again he was the god of lies. "No." Fury said and walked away.

Loki shattered before the glass. He slid down it all the way to the floor. He sat and brought his knees to his chest. She leaned his head on his knees and began to silently cry. His Amelia was dying and there was nothing he could do. He could feel her spirit dwindling along with the spirit of their child. He put his head in his hands and called forth all the magic he could muster. He knew if he tried hard enough he could maybe break through enough to get to her. He tried and nothing was happening. He took a deep breath and called out to Heimdall. He knew that Asgard had to have been keeping an eye on him. He did not know how much they knew but he knew that they were still watching him. This was his last resort. He needed his brother to answer his call. He only hoped that Thor would answer.


	15. Chapter 15

Loki had not moved. He was still sitting against the glass, head in hands. He had been crying out to all of Asgard for 3 days now. He had no idea if they had even heard him at all. Then he felt a familiar presence behind him. He lifted his head from his hands and turned. Thor was standing before him. He shed a tear. The sight of his brother was like a glimmer of hope. If there was anyone he could get to help him it would be Thor.

"Brother." He said

Thor stared. "Now you call me brother?"

Loki stood up and pressed his hand against the glass. "Yes, brother, I need your help."

"You have been calling but what for?"

"There is a woman, a human woman, she is pregnant. They have her here and she is dying. I need you to convince them to let me see her."

Thor looked confused. "Why does this concern you Loki?"

Loki looked Thor in the eye pleading with him. "Brother, she carries my child. They are both dying I can feel it. Please help me save her." He knew this was his brother's weak spot.

Thor stared right back at him. "Loki, do not play games."

Loki looked down. "Brother please. I am not playing games. Her name is Amelia and I love her." He pressed his palm flat against the glass. "I am begging you. Can you please at least check on her, on your niece?"

Thor's face softened and Loki knew he had finally said the right words. "Okay brother. I will check on the human woman for you."

Loki watched Thor walk away and he hoped that Thor would be able to get him to her. He closed his eyes and felt. He couldn't feel anything relating to Amelia. It was making him panicked. He didn't take his eyes off the door the whole time. He had no idea how long it took Thor to come back. He had no way to keep track of the time. He finally saw his brother come back through the door. He waited to see what his brother had to say.

Thor came up to the glass. "Loki, I am afraid it is not good news."

Loki became nauseas at Thor's words. "Brother tell me she is not dead."

Thor sighed. Though he and Loki had their falling out he still loved him. He did not like to see his brother pained. "No brother, she lives, but not for long. She has been unconscious for 3 days and the human healers do not know what is wrong. She and the babe are running out of time. I'm sorry brother."

Loki slid to the floor. His world was shattering around him and there was nothing he could do. He put his head in his hands again and cried. He cried like he had never done so before. Thor watched his brother fall apart before his eyes. He could see that this woman meant everything to Loki. Though Thor did not know this woman he knew she carried Loki's child. That meant she was his family and Thor would do anything to save his family. He knelt down next to Loki and put his hand on the glass.

"Brother."

Loki looked up. "Thor, I cannot lose her."

"I know brother. I will go to Asgard and speak to father. I will beg him to lift your banishment so you can bring Amelia to Asgard."

Loki put his hand on the other side of the glass from Thor's. "You would do that for me?"

Thor put his forehead against the glass. "Loki I am your brother whether you claim me or not. I will do anything I can for you."

Loki let a tear slide down his cheek. "Thank you brother."

Loki had been waiting for Thor to return for over a week. He had been in the cell the entire time. No one would tell him anything. He sat on the floor, exactly where he had been when Thor left. Loki had shut down. He did not know if Amelia was alive or dead. He couldn't feel her around him and it terrified him. He sat thinking about his life before Amelia. He had no real meaning in life. He was never meant to rule and he knew that now. He thought when he met Amelia that he had found his true purpose in life. The day they found out Amelia was pregnant was the best day of his entire life. It was that day he realized why he had been born. His whole world was Amelia and their baby. He had no idea what he would do without her. In that week of not knowing if Amelia lived or died he decided something. He decided that if Amelia was not in this world than he no longer wanted to be either. Loki didn't even look up when he heard boots anymore. Then he heard a sound that made him look up. The airlock on the door released. Loki looked up and saw Thor standing in the open door.

"I've come to take you home brother." Thor smiled.

Loki stood up and stretched his sore limbs. He came to Thor's side and wrapped his arms around him. Thor was startled by his brother's actions.

"We must move quickly brother before the humans change their mind."

Loki pulled back from Thor. "I will never be able to repay you for this brother."

Thor took Loki to where Amelia was being held. When Loki walked into the room he almost did not recognize her. Amelia's summer tanned face was as white as the walls around them. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked sick. He ran to her bedside and took her hand in his. Her fingers were cold and he noticed her engagement ring was on the bedside table and not on her finger.

Loki looked to the doctor in the room. "What is wrong with her?"

The doctor was checking her monitors and unhooking her tubes from her. "We do not know. She was found in her room unconscious and bleeding. So far we have not been able to revive her and she continues to weaken. It appears as though there is a nutrient that her body needs but we have tried everything we have here on Earth and nothing seems to work."

There is the problem Loki thought. She needed something not of this world to help her. Loki slid the ring in his pocket and pulled her sheets off of her. She was in a thin paper gown and he could see her bump through it. He lifted her off the bed and she weighed nothing at all. Loki was concerned that she did not weigh what she should for being 5 months pregnant. He cradled the unconscious Amelia to his chest and followed behind Thor.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone sorry I didn't update yesterday! I promise I will try to stay on top of the story! Hope you enjoy!**

Amelia had been struggling to regain consciousness. It was an odd feeling for her because her mind had been awake but she could not get her body to move. She had heard the doctors gathered around her bed talking. She heard them all express their doubts about the likelihood of recovery. Amelia could hear and feel everything and it frustrated her. She laid there willing her body to wake up. She wanted desperately to reach out and touch her bump just to assure herself that her baby was still there. She had no idea how long her had been there in that cold room. All she knew what that Loki was not with her. She never heard his voice or felt his gentle touch. She thought about Loki and her heart broke. Was he still alive? What were they doing to him? She knew he had to be worried about her. Occasionally she would hear someone say his name but it was never anything nice so she tried to ignore them.

Amelia had once again been willing herself to wake up when she felt her engagement ring fall off her finger. She didn't feel anyone take it off so she did not know why she no longer felt its weight. She heard it clink onto the floor and the sound of it rang in her ears. Her heart was breaking. Feeling the cold weight of the ring on her finger was the thing that almost tethered her down. It was something tangible that she could actually feel that connected her to Loki. She was wallowing when she heard heavy footsteps next to the bed. She heard a swish of fabric and then a clink on the table next to the bed. Whoever this was had set her ring on the table. Then he spoke.

"So you are Amelia, the one who has won Loki's heart."

Amelia did not know who this person was but for some reason she was not frightened. His voice did not carry malice when he said Loki's name like most people did. She heard another rustle of fabric then she felt his hand very gingerly touch her belly. It was a very large hand, it was warm and she could tell it belonged to someone powerful.

"I promise to do right by you and this little one you carry. You are now our family and I will do what I can to get you back to my brother."

Amelia felt the hand leave her belly and heard the loud boots walk away. Brother? That must have been Thor. His words were kind and she knew they were genuine. She only hoped that there would be something he would be able to do.

Amelia had no idea how long it had been since Thor had come to see her. She was struggling to stay aware of what was going on most of the time. She only heard bits and pieces of conversations now. She had just become slightly aware of what was going on when she felt someone moving around the bed. She felt the IV get pulled out of her arm and all the wires she was hooked up to were taken off. She began to panic slightly. What were they doing? Why were they unhooking her from the machines? She heard the loud boots again that she knew belonged to Thor and she calmed down. Then she heard the voice she knew so well, Loki. Her relief was incredible. He was alive and he was finally with her. She felt him slide his arms under her and lift her up. She felt him cradle her close and begin to walk. Being in Loki's arms was all that Amelia needed to come to the surface. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Loki. His face was very stoic as he looked ahead of them. She tried to speak but it was hard for her.

"Loki." She managed to choke out.

He looked down at her immediately. "Amelia?"

"I was so worried." She let a few tears fall.

Loki held her tighter against him. "Shh Amelia. Sleep now."

Amelia felt that they were still walking. "Where are we going?"

"Asgard." Loki said and kissed her forehead. "Now sleep."

With that Amelia's eyes fluttered closed and she fell immediately asleep.

**Sorry it's such a short chapter but I will try to get the next one up soon! As always I love reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the last chapter being so short! Hopefully this one satisfies what you have been waiting for! **

Amelia struggled to get her eyes to open. She had no idea where she was but she knew that she felt much better than she did the last time she awoke. She managed to get her eyes open and she saw a beautiful high ceiling that was decorated in green and gold. There was something very familiar about those colors. She turned her head to see Loki sitting in the chair next to her bed. Well sitting wasn't exactly the right word for it exactly. He was lying across it with his legs over one of the arms and his head lying off the side of the other one. She smiled at the way he had managed to fall asleep. He looked very childlike and the uncomfortable position didn't seem to be bothering him at all. She decided to try and sit up. It was much easier than she had anticipated, she was able to sit up with no problems at all. She looked down and saw she was wearing a thin flowy nightgown. That wasn't the only thing she saw when she looked down. Her belly looked much larger than she had remembered it. She put her hand across it and felt around. Wow how long had she been asleep? She saw that her engagement ring was back in its place on her finger and smiled. She was still moving her hands around her belly getting a feel for it when she felt it. It was subtle but it was there, her baby kicked. She smiled and pushed back against where she felt the kick. There was another kick. Amelia let a tear slide down her face as she played with her baby.

Amelia suddenly felt the urge to get up and walk around. She had no idea how long she had been asleep but judging from the size of her belly she guessed it had to be awhile. She slid the blanket off her and moved to the side of the bed. She looked around the room for the first time. It was an extremely large room with high vaulted ceilings and a balcony. There was a desk piled high with books and a bookshelf beside it. She saw a few other doors which she guessed led to a bathroom and a closet. Everything was decorated very ornately in green and gold. She also noticed that Loki was not wearing the clothes he did on Earth. Then she remembered where they were. They were on Asgard. She suddenly had to urge to go out onto the balcony and look around. Loki looked so peaceful she did not want to wake him so she slid off the bed very quietly. She put her bare feet onto the cold marble ground. It felt good and she tried to stand up. She was surprised at how well her legs held her. She expected to not be able to stand at all. She took a few steps forward and was doing pretty good. She sidestepped Loki's chair but her flowy nightgown brushed against his hair as she went past.

Loki jumped awake with a start. Something had touched his head. He looked up and saw Amelia standing above him. He quickly jumped out of the chair.

"Amelia! You're awake." He said coming to her side. "What are you doing walking around?"

Amelia smiled at him. "I just woke up and I wanted to go look outside."

"Amelia you should sit back down." He said trying to lead her to the bed.

She stood her ground. "No, Loki I feel wonderful actually. I can tell I've been asleep for long enough." She said placing her hands on her belly. "I want to see Asgard. Please Loki."

He knew he could never resist her wishes and she did seem to be pretty steady on her feet. Her color had returned to normal and her weight had gone back to what it was. All in all she looked perfectly healthy.

He sighed. "Alright. Let's go to the balcony."

Amelia took Loki's hand as he walked with her to the balcony. He opened the door and let her go through. There was a slight breeze but Amelia liked the way it felt on her skin. She breathed in the new fresh air, Asgardian air. She smiled and went to the stone wall at the edge of it. Her breath caught as she looked out across the city. Everything was shining and gorgeous. Loki came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She put her arms over his and leaned her head back on his chest. He put his cheek on the top of her head.

"I really thought I was going to lose you." He said.

Amelia turned to face him. She saw that he was crying, something that Loki was not known for doing. She took his face in her hands and wiped at the tears.

"Shh, Loki, I'm here. I feel fine and our girl was awake and kicking this morning. We are both perfect and it is thanks to you and your brother." She felt the flutter again and took his hands and placed them on her belly. "Here feel. Your daughter is strong. She is a fighter just like her daddy."

Loki smiled and felt this new sensation under his hands. He could feel just how strong she was. "It is you who is the fighter Amelia. You are the one who had been strong throughout all of this." He pulled her towards him and wrapped her up in his arms. Then he leaned down and gently kissed her. "Amelia, I love you so much and I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you."

She kissed him back with more passion this time. "You will never have to find out."

Loki held her tighter as they just held onto each other with everything they had in them. He could feel her belly pressed against his hips and he relished the sensation. It felt so right to have his Amelia in his arms again. They stayed like that just content to be with each other. Then Amelia's stomach interrupted them. Her stomach growled loud enough for them both to hear.

She laughed. "Wow I guess I'm hungry."

Loki smiled. "I will call for some food."

Loki walked Amelia back inside and sat her down at the small table that was in the room. He left the room and she looked around at everything again. It was all so ornate and gorgeous. Loki came back into the room with a tray filled with fruit, cheese, bread and chicken. Amelia's mouth watered at the sight of it all. He set it down in front of her and they began to eat. Loki did not take his eyes off of Amelia the entire time she ate. Amelia had so many questions but she was too hungry to ask them at the moment. She finally ate enough that she was full. She sat back against the chair and sighed in contentment.

Loki watched her. "I imagine you have some questions."

"Yeah a few. How long was I out?"

Loki leaned forward on the table. "Well you were asleep for 3 weeks but that doesn't include the 2 weeks you were asleep on Earth."

Amelia sat up. "5 weeks? That means I'm almost 6 months pregnant." She put her hand on her belly. "I guess that explains this then. Well then how am I all of the sudden feeling great and awake? "

"You know that I am not Asgardian but that I am Jotun. That is why you were having such complications with the pregnancy. Our chemical makeup was not working together because you were missing the Jotun component. When I brought you here I thought my mother could help me figure out what you needed to bring you back to health. My mother is very smart and incredibly skilled in many arts. She figured out that the solution was very simple. You just need exposure to Jotun things. So I sat with you in my Jotun form and we brewed you a tea that is made from the only flower to grow in Jotunheim."

Amelia blinked a few times. "So all you had to do was get naked and make me some tea."

Loki smirked. "Yes I guess so."

She smiled and smacked his arm playfully. "Well damn why didn't you do that sooner?"

Loki feigned annoyance. "Well I did not know did I?"

Amelia smiled and came to sit in his lap. She started to sit and then stopped. "Is it okay if I sit? I'm not going to hurt you am I?"

Loki laughed out loud. "Dear Amelia, I am a god. How could you possibly hurt me?"

She laughed and sat down across his lap. Loki shifted to make her more comfortable. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his chest. Loki wrapped one arm around her back and placed the other hand on her belly. He felt around tracing designs on her belly with his fingers. Amelia smiled and sighed at the sensation. It kind of tickled but felt fantastic at the same time. Loki's touch made the baby begin to kick again. Loki smiled feeling it move under his hand. Amelia ran her hands in Loki's hair. It was longer than it had been before. She liked it.

Loki looked at her. "I'm afraid there is some bad news that comes with you waking up."

Amelia sat up straight looking him in the eye, "What?"

"Odin would like to meet you."

**Yay! Hope everyone is enjoying the story! Would love to hear from you on any thoughts or suggestions! **


	18. Chapter 18

Amelia gulped. "Really? Why?"

Loki held her hand that had her engagement ring on it. "Because you are to be my wife and you carry my child."

"Oh. He wants to meet me right now?"

"He said when you awoke and were feeling up to it. We can present you at dinner tonight if you are feeling well enough."

Amelia sighed. "Yeah I feel good. How long do I have before we have to be there?"

Loki ran his fingers in Amelia's hair. "A few hours."

She began to sit up to get off his lap. "Alright well I would like to take a bath before then."

Loki let her up and took her by the hand. He led her to the bathroom and ran the bath water for her. It was a very large marble bathtub. He crumbled up the flower from Jotun in the water. Amelia took off her nightgown and got a good look at her belly. She ran her hands on it feeling it. Loki also took off his clothes and stepped into the tub.

He held his hand out for Amelia to get in. "Mind if I take a bath with you?"

Amelia smiled looking at his perfect naked body. His lean muscles glistened in the light coming in from the window. "Not at all."

She took his hand and went to step into the bathtub. She lifted her leg to get it over the edge of the tub. It wasn't quite working. The walls of the tub were pretty high and her belly got in the way of her lifting her leg high enough. She began to laugh when she realized she could not get into the tub. Loki smirked at her; he quite enjoyed Amelia's struggles. She tried a few more times before she actually got frustrated. She sat down on the edge of the tub and huffed.

"Ugh I give up."

Loki laughed at her. "Here, dear let me help you." He reached over and slid his arms under her. He lifted her up and brought her into the tub. He sat down and pulled her against him. He stretched his legs out along the side of the tub and put her in between them. "Are you comfortable?"

Amelia sighed and leaned the back of her head against his chest. "Mhmm yes." She breathed in deep. "These flowers smell really good. They kind of smell like you."

Loki chuckled "Like me?"

"Yeah I don't know why."

Amelia leaned all the way back against Loki and he wrapped his arms around her. They both rested her hands on her belly which was poking out of the top of the water. The baby began to kick again. They both smiled and ran their hands over where she was kicking.

"She is very strong." Loki said

"Yes I can feel it."

Loki looked concerned. "Does it hurt you?"

Amelia looked up at him to reassure him. "No it doesn't hurt. It just feels weird. I can't really describe it."

Loki leaned down to kiss her soft lips. Amelia moaned. Oh she had missed this. She turned a bit to face him more. Their kisses deepened as they sighed together. Oh they both needed this so much. Amelia ran her hands down Loki's arms and laced fingers with him. She shifted again and then felt Loki's erection hard against her backside. She smiled against his lips. Oh yes she definitely needed this. Loki felt Amelia's ass brush against his erection and it was enough to almost send him over the edge. He wanted to be inside her more than he realized was possible. He struggled to contain himself. He didn't want her to exert herself more than she needed to. He pulled back from her painstakingly.

"Amelia no. We need to wait until you are feeling well."

She grasped for him back against her. "Loki, please I feel fantastic. Please I need this so bad."

She bit her bottom lip between her teeth and Loki knew he was lost. He moved so they were facing each other completely. He pulled Amelia onto his lap. He could feel her heat against his thighs and she straddled him. She leaned forward to deepen their kiss. They both smiled when her belly pressed up against his own and they had to struggle to kiss each other. Amelia slid her hands down Loki's chest and down his abs. She kept going until her hands were on his erection. Loki hissed at the contact.

"Amelia I don't think I will be able to handle that. I am too close already." He slid his hand down and rubbed her clit. "I need to be inside you."

Amelia moaned when Loki touched her. She sat up onto her knees and Loki leaned back farther. Amelia slowly lowered herself down onto Loki's erection. They both gasped at the same time. It had been far too long since they last made love. Amelia began to rock against him, grinding herself down with every rock. Loki moved his hips in rhythm with hers. Loki put his arms around her back to hold her up and she put her hands on his chest. Loki used his leverage to thrust up into her as she ground down. They began to pick up the pace, their thrusts becoming more desperate.

"Oh god Loki. I need you to fuck me harder."

Loki smirked at her talking somewhat dirty and thrust up hard. Amelia gasped and moaned. She could feel that she was so close. She rode harder against him as he thrust up and pushed himself further inside her. Amelia could feel the sensation building and it finally released. She came hard and shuttered around Loki. Loki held onto her tight and continued to thrust. She called out his name and he joined her in the orgasm. She continued to rock against him as he released inside of her. When they were both done Amelia leaned her head against Loki's chest. She was breathing hard.

"Are you alright?" he said stroking her back.

"Yes I am much better than alright." She said kissing his nipple.

He kissed the top of her head. "As much as I would love to stay here like this all night you cannot meet Odin naked."

Amelia laughed. "Well it would make an impression he would not forget."

Loki smirked. "Not the kind of impression I would like to make. Let's move to the shower so you can wash your hair."

Amelia pretended to pout as Loki stood up. She stood up next to him and held out her arms. Loki opened his and pulled her against him. He kissed her then picked her up into his arms very quickly. She giggled as he startled her. He smirked and stepped out of the tub. He turned on the shower and set her down inside it. He stepped inside behind her. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo and put some in his hands. He gently massaged the shampoo into Amelia's long brown hair. It had gotten much longer since she slept. Amelia smiled and sighed at the sensation of Loki's hands in her hair. She loved this caring side of Loki. She knew most people did not know it and it touched her. She only wished more people could see this Loki she knew instead of the Loki everyone talked about as a monster. She knew his heart. Loki finished rinsing out her hair and turned to soap up her body.

She took the soap from his hands. "Here let me."

She took the soap in her hands and rubbed it around. Once her hands were soapy she put them on Loki's chest. She began to massage around and she ran her hands down his arms. Loki did the same for her. Loki bent down to soap her legs and she stopped him.

"Oh no. I need to shave my legs. You can wash yourself off while I shave them."

Loki laughed and put up his hands in surrender. Loki handed her a razor and went to stand under the water. Amelia turned and admired his backside. His ass was absolutely perfect. She shaved her legs as best as she could and then went for her turn under the water. This time it was Loki's turn to admire her backside. It was interesting that she did not even look pregnant from the back. She carried completely in the front. He gave her ass a light smack and she squeaked.

"Are you done?" Loki asked

"Yep" she said stepping out from under the water.

Loki helped Amelia out of the shower and handed her a towel. She dried off and wrapped it around her. It covered most of her but she needed another one for her mess of hair. Loki knew what she needed and handed her another one. She wrapped her hair up in it and looked up at Loki. His hair was absolutely perfect and he had a towel wrapped around his waist. Damn how did he always manage to look so good?

Loki took Amelia to the closet that was filled with dresses that all looked like they would fit her. "How did all of these get here?"

Loki smiled. "My mother brought them for you."

"Oh" She ran her hands along all the fine material. "They are all beautiful."

Loki scanned through a few of them and pulled one out. "Here wear this one."

Amelia looked at it. It was a long dark green dress with black lace sleeves. There were golden flowers sew through the skirt of the dress. It was empire waisted so it would show off exactly how pregnant she was and how much her breasts had grown. It was without a doubt the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen in her life. Loki handed her a bra and panties.

"I'm going to get dressed but I will be back to help you lace up the back."

Loki walked out of the closet. Amelia looked at the dress again. The back laced up with gold ribbons. She dropped her towel and put on her bra and panties. She saw that there was a mirror in the closet and she walked up to it. Holy shit she was huge. She had only seen her belly from the above angle. She turned to the side and saw the rounded belly poking out from her. She put her hands on it. Loki came into the room behind her. She saw him in the mirror. He was dressed in black leather pants with a tunic that was the same color green as her dress. His tunic was accented with gold in a more masculine way than her golden flowers.

Amelia huffed. "I look huge."

Loki came up behind her. "No you are not you look pregnant."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I look like a whale and I'm only going to get bigger."

He wrapped his arms around her belly putting his hands on it. He turned her to face the mirror. "Amelia I want you to look at yourself."

"Loki." She rolled her eyes.

"Amelia I am serious, look. I will tell you what I see. I see a woman who is strong. I see the most beautiful and deep hazel eyes I have ever seen in my life. I see the face that I want to wake up to everyday for the rest of my life. I see your love and compassion shining out of your eyes." He cupped her belly in his hands. "And here I see our love. You carry our child here in your womb. Inside you grows our daughter and that my dear Amelia is the most beautiful thing in the world."

Amelia began to cry. "Oh Loki. I love you so much. That was the most amazing thing anyone has ever said to me."

He turned her to face him and wiped her tears. "And every word of it is true." He kissed her softly. "Now let's get you into this dress."

**Aww yay! This chapter makes me so happy! I hope you all feel the same way! As always I love reviews!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I have to say that I loved my last chapter so much I was hoping to get some more reviews out of it! Oh well! Enjoy!**

Amelia lifted dup her arms and Loki slid the dress over her head. She put her arms in the silky lace sleeves. She pulled it up to her shoulders. The top of the dress stopped at the top of her shoulders with no straps. Loki stepped behind her and began to lace the gold ribbon through the back of the dress. His graceful hands made quick work of it. He turned and faced Amelia.

He smiled at her. "Care to take a look?"

He stepped out of the way so she could look at herself in the mirror. Amelia gasped and did a little twirl. This was without a doubt the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen in her entire life. She smoothed it down with her hands, wanting to feel every part of it. It framed her belly perfectly making her look pregnant but sliming everywhere else. Amelia noticed Loki looking at her in the mirror. She smiled as she realized their outfits matched without matching.

She smirked. "Matching couple outfits? I never pegged you as the type."

He laughed and pulled her against him. "It is to show you that you belong to me."

Amelia laughed and held up her hand with the engagement ring on it. "Yeah but doesn't this already say that?" She put her hands on her belly. "Or this?"

Loki smiled at her and ran his hand down her cheek. "Yes but I'm just being thorough." He kissed her. "I can't have anyone trying to steal you away from me."

She smiled and kissed the tip of his perfect nose. "As if anyone could."

They let go of each other and Loki took Amelia back into the bedroom. There was a vanity and Loki sat her down at it. It had a large mirror and when she opened the drawers she saw it was filled with makeup and hair products. Had this been in the room before? She didn't notice it. Amelia dried her wavy hair as much as she could and ran her fingers through it. She pulled the top half back and secured it with a clip. She put on very basic and natural looking makeup. She glanced behind her in the mirror and saw Loki lounging in a chair reading a book. She smiled and turned around.

"What do you think?"

Loki looked up from his book and smiled. "Beautiful."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Loki got up to answer it. Amelia couldn't see who was at the door or hear what they were saying. Loki closed the door.

"Are you ready to meet Odin?"

Amelia took a deep breath. "Ready as I will ever be I guess." She began to walk to the door and Loki stopped her. "What?"

He simply pointed down at her bare feet. "Oh oops." She said feeling embarrassed. "I guess they weren't kidding about pregnancy brain."

Loki simply smiled and handed her a pair of gold flats. Amelia slid them on.

"Ready?" he asked.

She smiled. "I suppose so."

Loki took Amelia's arm as they walked through the halls. Amelia wanted to stop and look at everything but she knew they had to keep moving. Every room they passed was bigger than the last one. It was all grand and beautiful. They finally stopped in front of a huge set of doors. Amelia tensed up and Loki stroked her hand. She gave her a reassuring smile.

"Just be yourself. I know they will love you as much as I do."

Amelia took a deep breath as the doors swung open. The throne room was enormous. The ceilings were high and vaulted. There were banners hanging from the rafters. She looked around and saw that the whole court of Asgard was here. She gained many of their stares as they saw her pregnant belly. She felt the urge to cover it with her hands. She noticed Loki looked straight ahead as they walked to the throne at the end of the room. Amelia began to feel panicky as they approached. Odin's presence was all power. He was very intimidating. She looked to his right where there was a blond man smiling at them. Thor maybe? She thought to herself. There was a woman to his left who was absolutely beaming at them. This must be Loki's mother Frigga. Amelia calmed as she saw the warm expression on Frigga's face. She looked back at Odin once again and there was no emotion on his face whatsoever. Granted his one eye was covered but she saw nothing in the other. Loki squeezed her arm gently as they came to stand right in front of the throne.

"Odin, King of Asgard. I would like to present Amelia Mathison of Earth."

Odin stood. "Welcome to Asgard Miss Mathison."

He stepped down off the throne and walked towards them. Amelia did not really know what to do. She did the best curtsy she could.

"Thank you, your majesty. Thank you for looking after me in my time of need."

Odin came to stand directly in front of them. "Miss Mathison I am to believe that you carry Loki's child in your womb."

"Yes sir."

"And you intend to become his wife."

"Yes I have accepted his proposal of marriage."

Odin looked from her to Loki and back. "Loki is my son and as his bride you have become a member of our family. Asgard will be your home as long as you wish it to be. You are under the protection of the house of Odin. I give you my blessing."

Amelia stared in wonder. "Thank you sir. Thank you so much."

As Odin turned to walk back to his throne various trays of food were brought out. Amelia relaxed as the attention was not on her anymore. Loki visibly relaxed too and let go of her arm to face her.

"Well that was a surprise." He said.

"Why? He is your father. Did you think he would not accept me?"

Loki didn't answer but they were interrupted by Frigga. She came up to them and embraced Loki.

"Amelia I would like you to meet my mother Frigga. She had been helping me figure out how to take care of you."

Amelia looked at Frigga. She was beautiful and kind. "I cannot even put into words how grateful I am."

Frigga put her arms on Amelia's bare shoulders. "My dear it was my pleasure. You are our family now." She put a hand on Amelia's belly. "I would do anything for my grandchild and my daughter."

Amelia smiled as tears welled up in her eyes. She hugged Frigga. She already loved this woman like her own mother.

Frigga pulled back. "There are some people I must say hello to but I will talk to you later dear." She walked off into the sea of people.

Amelia sighed as it was just her and Loki for the moment. Everyone seemed very intent on getting their food so no one was staring at them. Loki looked at her and took her hand in his.

"Are you feeling alright?"

She smiled back at him and squeezed his hand. "Yeah I feel great."

Loki wrapped his arm around her pulling her to his side. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. The baby began to kick again and Amelia put her hand on her belly. The baby responded with more kicking. Amelia took Loki's free hand and placed it in the spot where the baby was kicking. He smiled as he felt the thump against his palm. He rubbed the spot until the baby stopped kicking. He frowned when the movement stopped.

Amelia laughed. "I think you put her to sleep."

At that moment Thor strode over to them and grabbed Loki into a hug. "Brother I am glad to have you home." He let go of Loki and turned to Amelia. "Amelia I am glad to have you here with my brother."

Amelia leaned up to hug Thor as best as she could. "Thank you so much for everything. If it weren't for you we would not be here right now."

Thor put his massive hand on her shoulder. "Think nothing of it dear sister. There is nothing I would not do for my brother and his family."

Amelia smiled. It warmed her heart to see Loki's family being so loving. She wondered how they had ever managed to banish him. The way they talked about Loki made her feel like there had to have been some mistake somewhere. Amelia stayed by Loki's side all night. They had met a few people but for the most part people gave them their space. She didn't know if they were being polite or if it was because they feared Loki but she suspected the latter. The night was getting later and Amelia tried to stifle a yawn. Loki did not miss it.

"Are you ready to go to bed?"

Amelia nodded. "Yeah I think so. Is it alright if we leave?"

Loki looked around and saw no one was even looking at them. "I don't see anyone stopping us." Then he smirked. "Besides I am a prince here I can do what I want."

Amelia smiled and took her arm again. Loki led her back to his bedroom. Amelia was too tired to notice the rooms or ask about them. She could save that for tomorrow. When they got back to the room Loki helped Amelia undress. He untied the ribbon and pulled the dress over her head. She took off her panties and bra while Loki went to his closet to change. Amelia found the nightgowns and pulled one over her head. It was black and silky. She pulled on a matching robe and tied it around her. She walked back into the bedroom pulling her hair out of the clip. Loki was walking out of his closet with his trademark black pants on. She never got tired of seeing him shirtless and barefoot. They smiled at each other as they brushed their teeth. It was the little things that Amelia appreciated. It constantly amazed her that Loki managed to look sexy all the time. How could someone brushing their teeth be so hot? Amelia took off her robe and climbed into bed. Loki joined her, pulling the covers over them both. Amelia lay on her side and Loki pressed himself into her backside. He put his knee in between her legs and wrapped his arms around her. She put her arms on his. She turned her head around to kiss him goodnight and saw his red eyes shining at her in the darkness.

He closed his eyes. "Don't look at them. I'm sorry but you have to be exposed to it to keep you healthy."

Amelia held his blue hands in her own. "Loki open your eyes." She kissed him and he opened them. "I love you. I love every part of you. You should know by now that you should never be ashamed of anything in front of me. I love you for exactly who you are and wouldn't change you for anything."

Loki kissed her back. "I love you so much Amelia. I don't know how I can ever deserve you."

"Oh hush" she said turning back around and settling in against his chest.

Amelia fit perfectly against Loki's cool blue skin. She snuggled her head under his chin and wrapped her arms around his torso. She sighed against Loki's cool hands on her. One on her back and the other tracing designs on her belly. She fell asleep in no time. Loki lay there listening to Amelia's soft breathing. He could feel their daughter moving under his hand. He rubbed.

"Shh you don't want to wake mommy."

The movement stopped immediately and Loki smiled. He relaxed and closed his eyes. In no time he too was asleep with his Amelia wrapped safely in his arms.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you guys for all the love! I seriously appreciate it so much! **

Amelia woke up to Loki rubbing her belly. She could have sworn she heard him singing to her belly but she wasn't quite sure. Loki wasn't really the singing type. She kept her eyes closed hoping maybe he would not notice she had woken up. No such luck, Loki was way too perceptive for that.

"Amelia, I know you are awake."

She kept her eyes closed. "Nuh uh, I'm still sleeping." She made pretend snoring noises.

Loki moved his hand up to cup her face. He kissed her closed eyelids and the tip of her nose. "Well if you are sleeping I guess you won't want a personal tour of the palace today."

Amelia's eyes snapped open. "Nope I am awake."

Loki laughed and kissed her softly then deeper. He whispered in her ear. "I also have another present for you."

Amelia slid her hand down to his waistband and slipped her hand inside. "Oh yeah? For me?"

Loki smirked and pulled Amelia towards him. "Always."

Amelia moaned as Loki kissed her passionately. Loki pulled up Amelia's dress so that her legs were bare. He smiled when he saw she was not wearing panties. He ran his hand up her leg and up her hip. She smiled sliding her hands across his chest. Loki had been doing his research so he wanted to try a position that would not hurt Amelia or the baby. He pulled off his pants and lifted Amelia's leg draping it over his hip. He pulled her as close as he could until her belly touched his. Loki moved his hips and entered Amelia slowly. She gasped as he entered her. They had never done this facing each other and so close together before. They were right at eye level with each other. Amelia could see the fire and passion in Loki's emerald eyes. She kissed him right as he thrust his hips against hers. Loki looked back into Amelia's hazel eyes, the love he saw there could have brought him to tears. He thrust again as she squeaked in pleasure. He would never get tired of making her make that sound. He loved pleasing her more than anything.

Amelia wrapped her arm around Loki's back digging her nails into his back with each thrust. Loki was being slow and methodical with his thrusts and it was driving her wild. She moved her hips against his. Loki put his hand on the small of her back pulling her closer to him with every thrust. He began to pick up the pace as Amelia kissed his lips. She was already moaning and calling his name. Amelia began to feel the buildup. She held onto Loki's back and put her forehead against his.

"Loki." Was all she managed to whisper out before her orgasm came.

Her body exploded and shuttered around Loki. She came hard holding onto him and dragging her hands down his back. All Loki needed was to hear his name on her lips and he joined her. He grabbed her ass holding on as he came inside her.

"Oh Amelia." He whispered kissing her.

Loki pulled out of her and flopped onto his back. Amelia snuggled into his side and put her head on his chest. He put his hand around her back rubbing it up and down. They both had a light sheen of sweat on them and were breathing heavily. Amelia kissed Loki's chest and ran her hand down his side. Loki jerked slightly. She smiled.

"Loki, are you actually ticklish?"

He put no expression on his face. "No I am not."

She ran her fingers lightly down his side again. He jerked again. Amelia looked up at him and smiled.

"Okay apparently I am a little." He said kissing the top of her head.

Amelia was happy to lay there but her stomach had other plans. It growled loudly. She didn't even realize she was hungry until now. She groaned.

"Ugh I don't want to get up."

Loki laughed. "You can stay here and I will go and call for some breakfast."

Amelia moved off Loki and lay back down. It was only a few minutes later that Loki came back into the bedroom. He took her hands and pulled her up off the bed. He was just wearing a pair of black leather pants. She quite enjoyed the sight and the way they hugged his ass. Loki handed her a robe and she wrapped it around herself. They went into the main room where breakfast was out on the table. Amelia was starving. She didn't talk at all during breakfast because she was too busy eating. When she was finished she leaned back in her chair.

"Wow I did not realize I was that hungry."

Loki smiled at her. "Well you are eating for two." He came over and gave her belly a kiss. "How is our girl this morning?"

Amelia ran her hands in his hair while he was bent over her belly. "She is good. Pretty quiet for now."

Loki gave her belly another kiss and then kissed Amelia on the lips. "Do you want to get ready and I can take you on the royal tour."

They both showered and Amelia went to her closet to decide what to wear this time. She looked at all the dresses and realized there were a lot of green, black and gold ones. She smiled. Loki was really trying to mark his territory. She looked around hoping to find something other than fancy looking dresses but it seemed like that was all there was. She picked out a short sleeved cream and gold one. It seemed a little less sophisticated than the rest. She slipped it on and looked in the mirror. These dresses really wanted to emphasize the fact that she was pregnant. Not like it could be hidden at this point anyways. She pulled on some cream colored boot type things that seemed good for walking around it. They were incredibly comfortable.

Amelia walked back into the main room to see Loki dressed in his usual outfit. He smiled at her as she came into the room. She brushed her hair and pulled it up into a messy bun. She put on very minimal makeup and stood up.

"Okay I'm ready for my personal tour."


	21. Chapter 21

Amelia had already lost track of how many rooms they had walked past. The palace seemed huge and it all looked the same. She knew that there was no way she would be able to find her way around without Loki. Everything was beautiful and Amelia couldn't help but stop and admire everything. Loki watched Amelia's eyes light up with every new thing he showed her. He held on to her hand just feeling the weight of it in his own. He thought about those weeks without her. Loki had never left Amelia's side the whole time she slept. It had taken a few days of research to figure out what Amelia needed. In the end his mother had been the one to figure it out. Every night Loki would allow his Jotun form to show and would lay with Amelia. He hated his blue skin and had always tried to not let anyone see it. Those three weeks had been the hardest weeks of his entire life. He could do nothing but sit and watch her, hoping she would return to him. He had been able to see her color returning and her belly growing.

Loki looked at this Amelia now beside him. One would never know that just weeks ago she was dying. He looked at her tanned skin and shining hair. Her eyes were curious and glimmering. The way she absentmindedly cradled her belly made Loki smile. He knew she would be an incredible mother. Loki knew exactly where to take her that would make her happy. They walked along a hallway lined with gold, just like everything else in Asgard. At the end of the hallway was a room with huge wooden doors. Loki stopped outside of it.

"I would like to show you this room. This is where I spent most of my time."

Amelia smiled. She knew already what it must be. Loki swung open the doors and Amelia saw the biggest library she had ever seen in her entire life. Her jaw dropped and her eyes opened wide. Loki smiled at the expression on her face. Amelia slowly turned in a circle taking the whole room in. Loki watched her eyes sparkle with wonder.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

She smiled and looked at him. "It is the most amazing thing I have ever seen."

"Do you want to look around? We can pick something out and I can show you a special place to go read it."

Amelia took Loki's hand that he held out and followed him. He was taking her through rows and rows of large books. It felt like they had been walking for a while when Loki stopped. She saw him look around and she looked around too, following his gaze.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"Just checking to make sure no one is around?" he smirked

"Why?"

He answered her question with a passionate kiss. Amelia leaned into the kiss desperately wanting more of it. Loki pushed her back against the wall into a shelf of books. The shelves dug into her back but not hard. Loki slid his hands under the skirt of Amelia's dress, finding her bare legs. She shivered at his touch, she could feel she was getting wet already. Loki's fingers continued to wander up her legs until they found her silky panties. Loki rubbed Amelia through the material and she softly moaned.

Loki smirked. "Be quiet my love, we are in a library."

Loki pushed her panties out of the way and slid his long finger inside of her. Amelia bit her lip to keep from crying out. Loki slid another finger inside as he used his thumb to massage her clit. He pulled his fingers in and out of her kissing up her neck. Amelia put his face into Loki's shoulder biting his jacket trying not to cry out. It only encouraged him and he continued the assault on her womanhood with his fingers. Amelia felt the familiar tingle and released crying Loki's name into his shoulder.

Loki pulled his fingers out of Amelia and let her dress fall back down around her ankles. Amelia's face was a bit flushed and she was breathing heavy. Loki licked off his fingers as Amelia fixed herself. He loved the taste of her.

"What about you?" Amelia asked.

Loki pulled her close. "Hearing you say my name is pleasure enough for me."

Amelia looked around to make sure that no one had seen them. Doing something like that in public thrilled her. She never imagine she would be that daring. Then again she never imagined she would be engaged to the god of mischief either. She was doing a lot of things these days she never imagined that she would do. There was one more thing she decided she would try and she was sure Loki would be thrilled.

Loki took Amelia's hand and led her out of the aisle. She watched Loki, amazed at him. The library was huge and confusing. He led her through aisle after aisle with ease. It was clear he had spent a lot of time here. Loki finally stopped at a shelf that looked exactly like the other ones to Amelia. He reached up and pulled a small but thick book off the shelf. He handed it to Amelia. She turned over the worn red cover in her hands. She opened it and tears came to her eyes. It was a book of Asgardian stories for children.

"Oh Loki." She said throwing her arms around him.

He wrapped his arms and around her and twirled his finger through a piece of hair that had come loose. "I wanted our daughter to know of both worlds."

Loki let Amelia look around for a while. She was thrilled by all the books around her. They were in the library for hours. Amelia flitted around to different sections opening and smelling different books. Loki finally made her sit down.

"But I want to look at everything." She whined.

"Amelia you just woke up from a coma a day ago and you are pregnant. I would say taking a rest and sitting down would not be a bad idea."

She huffed and sat at the bench at the window they were standing by. Loki sat down next to her and pulled her legs across his lap. He rubbed her legs which she realized were a bit sore. She smiled at his kindness. They sat there for half an hour before Amelia started to get restless. Many people had passed by them and they all gawked. She knew Loki noticed them as much as she did. They did not like to see the traitor prince so happy. They all knew of what Loki had done and she knew what they must think of him. But what about her? What did the people of Asgard think of her?

"Okay can we please look around some more?"

Loki gave a disapproving look but Amelie batted her eyelashes and stuck out her lower lip. "Please Loki."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. She knew he could not say no to her. He stood up, pulling her up after him.

"Fine what did you want to look at?"

She thought for a minute. She knew what books she wanted to look for but she wasn't sure what Loki would say or if he would approve.

"Come on Amelia I know you already know what you want. Just tell me."

She smiled. He knew her so well. He knew all her tells. "Okay I want to see the books on the Frost Giants."

Loki stared at her blankly. "Why?"

"Because I need to know about them?"

"Why do you need to know about them? They are monsters and there is no need for you to know about their horrors."

Amelia took Loki's hand and put it on her belly. "Loki as much as you want to deny or hide it our daughter is part Jotun. I need to know for her."

Loki knew that Amelia was right, he just didn't want her to know the extent of the horrors of the race that he came from. "Alright."

Loki led Amelia to a dark corner of the library. These books looked like they had not been touched very much. He took the smallest one off the shelf and handed it to her. "Will this suffice?"

She opened it up and saw it was a concise overview of Jotun history. She saw in Loki's eyes how much he did not want to give this to her. She took his hand in hers.

"Loki there is nothing to be ashamed of."

He turned away from her. "You do not understand. They are a beastly race. They…we have done terrible things."

Amelia made him face her again. "Please Loki do not make me tell you this again. You are not them. You are not the man who wreaked havoc on Earth. Yes you did those things but no they are not you. You, Loki are the man who makes me pancakes on Saturday morning, You, Loki are the man who takes care of me before himself, and You, Loki are the father who sings to his daughter every morning."

Loki blushed slightly. "I did not think you heard."

She took his face in her hands. "But I did. Loki can you not see how different you have become? You are not a monster. You are my love, my life, the father of my child. You are my heart."

She saw the conflict in the eyes. The pain and the hurt behind the emerald orbs.

"Loki, look at me. Do I look like a monster? Do I look like a psychopath?"

"No of course not. You are neither of those things."

She locked her gaze on his. "Then do you think I could love someone like that? Monsters and psychopaths are incapable of love. If that is what you claim to be then how can you also love me?"

Loki stared in his Amelia's eyes. The only thing he could see in them was love. He saw himself in her eyes. The way she looked at him did not make him feel like a monster. The reflection in her eyes was him as he was now. Even when he had hurt her she had never shied away from his touch. She had never been scared of him. It was in that moment that Loki realized he was not the man that destroyed New York. He was the man that Amelia saw him to be, needed him to be. He knew from now on that was all he would be. Other people may still see him as a monster but from now on he would choose to look at himself through Amelia's eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

Loki and Amelia enjoyed the warmth of the sun on their skin. Amelia sat, leaning her back against a giant apple tree. Loki was lying on his back with his head in Amelia's lap. He was reading the stories of Asgard to Amelia and to her belly where their daughter rested. Amelia absentmindedly ran his fingers through Loki's long raven black hair. She could listen to his voice all day. Judging from the amount of movement going on inside her belly their daughter liked the sound of it too. Loki smiled as he felt the kick against his face.

Amelia laughed. "She knows her daddy's voice."

Loki kissed her belly where the kick came from. "Hello there my little princess."

Amelia beamed from ear to ear. She would never get tired of these moments. She had already been on Asgard a month, well more than a month, but a month since she had been awake. Her belly grew every single day. Every day she felt their daughter move around inside her even more.

Nothing thrilled Loki more than feeling his daughter move inside of Amelia. He loved that he could get a response from her with only his voice. He could not wait to hold his precious little girl in his arms. He watched Amelia closely every day and the Jotun treatments seemed to be doing their job. She looked healthy and happy in Asgard. Every day they came to this tree and he read to them. Amelia loved apples so she would sit and eat apples listening to him read. Loki set down his book and closed his eyes. He loved the feeling of Amelia's delicate fingers in his hair.

"Loki I need to talk to you about something." She said still playing with his hair.

"What's that?" he said, eyes still closed.

"Well I have been thinking about it a lot lately actually. I really want to see my family. I need to see them. I haven't spoken to them in a couple of months now and I need them to know I am alright. I haven't even told them about you or the baby yet."

Loki opened his eyes. "Amelia I don't know if a trip to Midgard is the best decision right now."

"Please Loki. I'm not due for another 2 months and I really need to see them. They are my family. I want my parents to know they are going to be grandparents and my siblings to know they are going to have a niece."

Loki sighed. "Amelia…I…"

Amelia let a tear fall, landing on Loki's cheek. "Please Loki. We can be very careful. Please. They live in Massachusetts so no one will be looking for you there."

Loki sat up. He hated to see Amelia upset. He supposed she did have a point. The last thing he wanted to do was keep her from her family. He wiped the tears away from her face.

"Okay, but we must talk to Heimdall to make sure that it is safe for you to travel through the bifrost while pregnant."

"Really Loki? We can go?"

"Yes, I suppose it is time for me to meet the in-laws."

Amelia wrapped her arms around him. "Oh thank you Loki. I love you."

He kissed her softly. "I love you too."

Amelia and Loki had to wait a week to depart for Midgard. Everything had to be cleared with Odin and Heimdall. It was decided they could only be gone for 3 days just to be safe. Thor was headed down with them but only to go to S.H.I.E.L.D. and make sure they were not planning something. They were hoping to lay low enough that no one would know they were there. The day was finally here and Amelia was teeming with excitement. She was nervous what her family would say about the pregnancy because she had come from a fairly conservative family.

Amelia walked into her closet trying to figure out what to pack. All of her normal clothes were back on Earth but she knew none of those would fit her anymore. She sorted through the Asgardian dresses. They were all way too fancy for anything on Earth. She would stand out like a sore thumb. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. Loki came into the closet to see Amelia pouting.

"What is wrong my love?"

"I don't know what to wear. Everything here is too fancy for Earth."

Loki searched through some of the dresses. He had to agree that they were far too out of place for Midgard. There was something he could do about it though.

"Here try this." Loki said.

Amelia looked down and saw that Loki had manifested clothes onto her. She was wearing a stretchy black maxi skirt, an emerald green v neck and gold flats. Just like her usual outfits back home. This felt normal.

She smirked at Loki. "Thank you but really the colors? On Earth people are going to think we are the weird matching couple." She inclined her head to his black pants, emerald shirt and black vest.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

She laughed. "I suppose not. It means you are willingly to claim me in public."

Loki looked confused. "Why would I not claim you?"

She smiled at him. For being so smart sometimes he was very dense. "I was kidding Loki. It was a joke."

Loki and Amelia walked down the rainbow bridge together. She never got tired of watching the colors change under her feet. Thor was waiting for them at the end of it. He wrapped her gently in his arms as they approached.

"Lady Amelia it is good to see you."

She rolled her eyes as he let go of her. "Thor how many times do I have to tell you to call me Amelia? I am going to be your sister in law one day I think you can call me by my first name."

Thor pulled back from her. "Wow dear sister you have gotten even larger since the last I saw you."

Amelia sputtered amazed at how could be so formal yet so rude at the same time. "Gee thanks Thor I appreciate that."

Loki smirked and laughed a bit. Amelia slapped his arm. "Shut up."

Thor looked confused. "What? Is it not true that you have grown larger? I am told that is what is supposed to happen."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Yes Thor it is normal. You just aren't supposed to mention it."

Thor still looked confused. "Oh."

Loki laughed. "For the record I think you look gorgeous."

Thor picked up one of the bags Loki had been carrying. "Are you ready to go?"

Amelia held on tight to Loki's hand. Excited but nervous at the same time. "Yep"

Loki and Thor each held onto one of Amelia's arms as they shot through the bifrost and onto Earth.

**Hey guys! I gave you two chapter today because I felt bad for not updating for the past few days. Hope you are enjoying and please give me some reviews! I love to hear what you are thinking!**


	23. Chapter 23

Amelia heaved forward as she landed hard. If Thor and Loki had not been holding onto her arms she surely would have fallen to the ground. She felt a little sick to be honest. Traveling like that would not be her first choice. She bent over, sure that she was going to be sick. Her legs were shaking. Loki held onto her and rubbed her back.

"Amelia, are you alright?"

She nodded. "Mhmm just trying not to vomit."

Loki looked around. They were in a park of some kind. He saw there was a bench near them.

"Why don't we sit you down on that bench?"

Loki led Amelia to the park bench and lowered her down onto it. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Now that she was sitting the vertigo began to go away. She opened her eyes to see Loki anxiously staring at her.

She smiled up at him. "Loki I'm fine. Really. I just needed a minute to adjust."

He sat down next to her placing a hand on her belly. "Take as long as you need."

Amelia leaned back as Loki traced designs on her distended belly with his long delicate fingers. Her daughter squirmed inside her to Loki's touch. Thor just stood off to the side awkwardly trying to ignore them. Amelia looked around. She knew this park. She knew exactly where they were. This had been her favorite place to play in as a child. She looked around and saw the sign Forest River Park, Salem, Massachusetts. She breathed in the smell. She did not realize how much she missed this place until now. Loki could feel the power in this place. There was something different. He could sense there was magic around that was not his own. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was but he could tell it was old magic. He just wasn't sure where it was coming from. The hotel they had planned on staying at was only a street away.

"Okay I'm ready to walk again." She started to stand up.

Loki held on to her arm. "Are you sure?"

She sighed. "Yes I'm fine."

Loki and Thor picked up the bags and followed Amelia. She had just started to develop the pregnancy waddle and it drove her crazy. Loki smirked while he watched her walk beside him. She glared at him in half amusement. When they got to the hotel Thor set the bags in their room.

"I must depart and go check on things at S.H.I.E.L.D. I will be back for you in 3 days. We shall meet at the park."

Amelia stepped forward and hugged Thor. "Thank you so much."

"You are welcome dear sister. Enjoy your time with your family." Then he turned to Loki and embraced him as well. "Try not to be too much of a smart ass brother."

Loki returned the hug and smirked. "No promises."

Thor slammed the door behind him and stomped down the hall. Amelia smiled; she swore that man made more noise than anyone else. Amelia sat down on the bed and stared at the phone. She knew she had to call her family and let them know that she was in town. She loved her family and was excited to see them she just wasn't sure what they would say. They had always been close but they hardly ever saw each other since she had moved to New York 3 years ago. She hadn't even spoken to any of them since Loki moved in a year ago. They had never approved of her move to the big apple and she knew they would definitely not approve of Loki living with her. She anticipated a stern lecture when she showed up pregnant and that was not something she was looking forward to.

Loki saw the apprehension in her face. He placed his hand on her leg. "You must call them. That is why we are here."

She sighed. "I know. I just need a minute."

She picked up the phone and dialed the number she still knew by heart. The phone number of her childhood home. Her youngest sister Alex answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alex, it me Amelia."

"No shit. Amelia hey. Long time no chat. What's up?"

Amelia rolled her eyes. Alex had just turned 16 and had entered that stage where swearing was cool. Obviously her parents were not near her at the moment because she would not dare say that in front of them.

"Hey mouth geez Al. Are mom and dad home?"

"No they are at some charity meeting or something. They won't be home until later tonight. Why?"

"Well I am in town and wanted to come see you guys."

Amelia heard a shriek from the other end of the receiver. "Val, Val! Amelia is in town."

Amelia heard a fuzzy noise and then heard Valerie's voice. "Amelia what the hell? When did you get in and why are you not over here right now?"

Amelia chuckled. Clearly Alex got her mouth from Valerie who was 2 years older than Alex. "I just got here so that's why I called. I wanted to see if it was alright for me to come over."

"Fuck yeah! Mom and dad won't be home till later so we can have some sister time fun before they get home."

Amelia smiled. She missed her sisters more than she realized. "Okay I will be over in about 20 minutes."

"Okay sweet see you then."

Amelia hung up the phone and Loki was staring at her. He smirked. "Was there something you forgot to tell them?"

Amelia looked confused.

"Maybe the fact that you aren't here alone? That you brought someone with you." He placed his hand on her belly. "Or two someones as it were."

Amelia deadpanned. "Oh shit. I forgot."

Loki looked at Amelia giving her a hurt look. "How could you forget about me?"

Amelia smirked and hit his arm. "Shut up."

Loki acted offended. "Amelia you hurt me. Inside and out. First you forget about me though I stand here before you then you assault me."

Amelia furrowed her brow at him. "Oh Loki knock it off."

Loki frowned but had his devilish grin in his eyes. "Oh Amelia you have wounded me. It is clear you no longer love me."

She sighed and gave in to his little game. "Oh Loki but I do love you. I love you more than the stars in the sky."

He turned his face away from her. "No. It is not true. You must prove it."

Amelia smirked. She knew exactly what she was going to do. She moved in close to Loki who still had his face turned away from her. She slowly got down on her knees in front of him. It was difficult to do with her large belly but she managed. In the year that she and Loki had been together she had never given him oral. It was just something that she had never been comfortable with. She did not know why but Loki never let on that it upset him in any way. Today though she was finally ready to do it. She ran her hands up Loki's legs and moved to his zipper. Loki was very large and she could see that he was already hard, trapped inside his pants. He looked down at her. He tried not to move or say a word. He couldn't believe she was finally going to suck him. She had been so against it that he never pressured her for it, though he secretly desired it.

Amelia slowly unzipped Loki's zipper freeing his massive erection. She smiled at it. She loved the way he always went commando. First she reached out and ran her finger down the length of it. Loki hissed at her touch. She gently took his sac in her hand and felt the delicate weight. Loki looked down at her through hooded eyes. She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to the sensitive tip. Loki moaned and bucked his hips against her. She smiled up at him then took him inside her mouth. Loki thought he would come apart just from that. She slowly drew it in and out of her mouth carefully running her free fingers around his sac. Loki knew he wouldn't last long with her delicate tongue and plump lips against him.

"Oh Amelia." He managed to breath out.

She laughed low in her throat at the sound of him saying her name. She felt powerful that she could make him feel this way.

The vibration of her laughter in her throat was all Loki needed to send him over the edge. His body erupted as he bucked himself against her face. He released inside her spilling his seed into her throat. Amelia swallowed every bit of it, sucking until he was completely finished. She gave him one last long lick up his shaft and zipped him back up into his pants. Loki stared down at his Amelia in front of him. He could get used to looking at her from this angle. He could see straight down her shirt. He put out his hands to help her stand back up. Amelia smiled and he wiped a bit of himself off her lips. She leaned forward and licked it off his fingers drawing them into her mouth.

She gave him a devilish grin. "Was that proof enough?"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. "I never doubted you for a second."


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys I am really hoping for some more reviews because they make me very very very happy! And when I'm happy I write more. See where I am going with this? Borderline blackmail? Maybe. I don't really care! Lol But please please give me some reviews! What you like or don't like! Also shoutout to HayleyLostInStereo for being so awesome and reviewing so much! Love to all of you! Enjoy!**

Amelia walked up the front steps of her childhood home. It was exactly the same as the day she had been born. It was an old Victorian style home that was brown and gray. She never really found it anything that special but after not seeing it for 3 years she loved the sight of it. They stepped onto the porch and Amelia held on to Loki's hand. He gave her a squeeze of reassurance and smiled at her. She could do this. For now it was just her sisters and surely they would be easier than her parents. Loki stood close beside/behind her as she rang the doorbell. She heard shoes clacking on the hardwood floor on the other side of the door.

Valerie swung the door open. "Amelia…woah holy shit." She said noticed the gorgeous dark haired man standing behind her sister. "Double holy shit." She said as she noticed Amelia's large belly.

Alex came running up behind Valerie and stopped dead in her tracks. "Holy shit."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Really? 3 Years and all you have to say is Holy Shit? Where are your manners?"

Valerie and Alex did not really know what to do or say. Finally Valerie reached out and hugged Amelia, Alex also joining in.

Amelia laughed and put her hand on her belly. "Surprise" she said.

Alex reached out to touch Amelia's belly. "Damn. Surprise indeed."

Valerie also reached out to touch the belly. Loki stood behind Amelia waiting to be introduced or at least acknowledged. He lightly cleared his throat.

Amelia laughed. "Oh crap sorry. Valerie, Alex this is Loki. Loki these are my sisters Valerie and Alex."

Loki stuck out his hand to shake theirs. "It is nice to finally meet you both."

They both hesitantly shook his cool hands. They were both looking him up and down sizing him up. It was making him quite uncomfortable. It was like they were appraising him for sale at the market.

"Fucking A Amelia good job." Valerie said slapping Amelia's back while still looking Loki up and down.

Amelia slapped her right back. "Easy there tiger, I'm the one with the ring."

Valerie and Alex both grabbed the hand that Amelia held out. They looked at her gorgeous ring on her finger. Alex punched Loki's shoulder.

"Dude, nice! Good job!"

Loki looked confused. "Thank you."

Amelia laughed and pushed past her sisters. "You going to make us stand on the porch all day?"

They moved out of the way as Amelia led Loki through the door way and into the house. Loki looked around at everything. "Do you want a tour?" she asked.

Amelia showed Loki around her childhood home as her younger sisters followed them around. Every once and a while one of them would interject a story about Amelia just to embarrass her. Loki simply smiled at these stories. He loved hearing about Amelia growing up. It made him think of his own daughter. Would she look like Amelia? Would she play the same games that Amelia did as a child? He watched Amelia show him every inch of the house with excitement in her eyes. He could see that she missed it here.

Alex and Valerie asked question after question as they all sat in the living room. Loki and Amelia told much edited versions of how they met and where they had been. They told them they knew it was a girl and that Amelia was due in 2 months. They had the whole week before they left Asgard to get their story straight to tell to her family. They decided on saying they were moving to Alaska so that there would be an excuse for not coming to visit often.

They sat there relaxing with one another. Amelia listened to her sisters' stories about their lives and high school. She felt her daughter start to kick and quickly pulled their hands toward her belly.

"Can you feel that?" she asked.

Alex held her hand down. "Woah that's weird."

"Eww yeah that is freaky." Valerie said pulling her hand back.

Amelia laughed but her face deadpanned as they heard the front door open. She looked at Valerie and Alex. Their parents weren't supposed to be home for a few more hours.

Alex spoke up. "Oh we forgot to tell you we called Liam. He said he was going to come over after work."

Amelia swallowed. Oh geez. She loved her big brother but she knew he could be a bit overprotective, especially when it came to his sisters. Liam was 26, 2 years older than Amelia and they had always been close. He was over six feet tall and had always been quite muscular. She was very nervous as she heard him coming down the hallway to the living room where they sat. His eyes lit up as he caught sight of her on the couch. The smile dropped the second he saw her belly.

"Hi Liam." She said standing up.

"Amelia, what the hell?" he said coming across the room.

Amelia glanced at Loki who looked like he wanted to dissolve into the wall. Luckily Liam had not taken notice of him yet. "Wow nice to see you too brother."

Liam crossed his arms over his chest. "Amelia what the hell did you do?"

Amelia crossed her arms and stood exactly the way he did. "What the fuck Liam? You seriously aren't even going to say hi?"

He huffed. "Hello Amelia Hi. Nice to see you. Now tell me what the fuck happened."

Amelia laughed to herself. Damn for being raised by such conservative parents they are had mouths like truck drivers. Amelia scoffed at Liam. "What do you mean what happened? I'm pregnant. Isn't that quite obvious?"

Liam was fuming. It was then he caught a glimpse of Loki still seated in his chair. "Who the fuck is that?"

Loki stood up crossing the room to stand at Amelia's side. He held out his hand. "I am Loki. I am Amelia's fiancé."

Liam did not shake Loki's hand. He just stared at him sizing him up. "Fiancé really? Tell me Loki." He elongated the syllables as a way of mocking his name. "Did you put a ring on it before or after you knocked up my sister?"

Amelia's face turned red with embarrassment and anger. She knew Liam could be an ass sometime but she never imagined he would go this far. It took Loki every ounce of self-control he had not to strike this mortal standing in front of him. Every fiber of his being told him to but he resisted the urge. This was Amelia's brother and he could not hit him. That did not stop Amelia though. She slapped Liam right across the mouth leaving a red handprint.

"How dare you speak to him that way? How dare you speak about me that way? Honestly Liam I thought you thought more of me than that." She pushed him out of the way and headed for the front door.

Loki tried to follow her but Liam stood in his way. "Please let me by." Loki asked calmly.

Liam stared at him. "Why should I?"

Loki did not say anything. He just looked up at Liam. There was something in Loki's eyes that made Liam back down. He moved to let Loki past. When Loki got to the door Amelia was already down the steps.

"Amelia wait." He called after her jogging to catch up.

She kept walking. "I just want to go back to the hotel. I can't be around him."

Loki took her hand trying to slow her down. "What about your sisters?"

"They understand what Liam is like." She kept up her pace.

"And what about your parents?"

She stopped. "If Liam was that bad I can only imagine how my parents are going to react." She leaned her head against Loki's chest. "I don't know if I want to go through that. I don't want to see the same look of disappointment and disapproval in their eyes that I saw in Liam's. I don't know if I could handle it."

Loki held her close, stroking her hair. "Shh Amelia it's alright. We will figure something out."


	25. Chapter 25

Loki could hear Amelia crying in the bathroom. When they got back to the hotel she said she needed to take a shower. He decided to let her be and give her time by herself. He knew how she felt because he had also experienced family rejection before. The soft sobs coming from the other side of the door broke Loki's heart. He hated to see her hurting but he also knew there was nothing he could do to help other than be there to hold her while she cried. He put his palm against the door wanting so badly to wrap her in his arms. He knew Amelia never shied away from his touch and that she felt better when he was around. Loki made up his mind to go to her. He took off his clothes and quietly opened the door. He could see Amelia standing under the steaming water with her eyes closed, head down and hands on her belly. He quietly slipped in behind her. Loki wrapped his arms around Amelia and kissed her on the top of the head. She slumped back against him and put her hands over his where they rested on her belly. She laced her small, soft fingers with his long, skilled fingers. Their daughter kicked against their hands and Amelia couldn't help but smile.

Loki's silent presence always calmed her. She could be a very emotional person, especially with the pregnancy, but Loki was always there to bring her back. His firm yet soft embrace had never failed to stop her tears. She looked down at their entwined hands. Loki's thumbs were gently rubbing at the stop where their baby had been kicking. She watched his expert fingers play and push against her. Amelia sighed and moved her hands to cradle her belly.

"I can't believe Liam could be so hateful."

Loki bent down and kissed her bare shoulder. "I'm sorry Amelia. I'm sure in time he will calm down."

She turned her head to look at him. "I don't know. I knew that they would not be thrilled but I never imagined it would be that bad. And I haven't even told my parents yet."

Loki removed one of his hands from her belly and stroked her cheek. "My family was able to forgive and accept me. Surely I have done worse than you."

Amelia groaned. She knew Loki was right. He was always right. It was funny how they were always each other's voice of reassurance. Loki and Amelia finished their shower and got out. Loki put on his usual black sleeping pants and Amelia put on one of the nightgowns she brought with her from Asgard. She loved how beautiful they were but she seriously missed her yoga pants. Maybe she would get a chance to buy a pair before they left. She knew Loki was fond of them too because of the way they hugged her ass. Loki and Amelia sat up in bed watching television. Boondock Saints was on and it was one of Amelia's favorites. Loki sat back against the headboard with Amelia in his arms. She caught a few looks at Loki's face and saw that he was enjoying the movie. He was very much enjoying the gratuitous violence, but then again she already knew that. The movie was almost over when there was a knock on the door. Loki and Amelia looked at each other, they were not expecting anyone. Loki got up and cautiously opened the door. There was a man and a woman standing there.

"Is Amelia here?" the man asked.

Loki stepped out of the way to let them in. "Amelia it's for you."

She stepped forward, unsure of what to expect. "Hi Mom. Hi Dad." She said.

They both stared at the very prominent bulge under her nightgown. They glanced from her to Loki and back. Loki suddenly became very aware of the fact that he was not wearing a shirt. He quickly grabbed a plain black t shirt and pulled it on. They stood in silence for a minute.

"I didn't want to believe it was true." Her mother finally said.

Her father just continues to glare at Loki. Loki's silver tongue had turned to lead in his mouth. He could see that Amelia was about to crack and he had to do something and quickly. He stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mathison I'm Loki. It's nice to finally meet you." Neither of them moved to shake his hand so he dropped it at his side. "Can I get you anything?"

Her father glared. "No I think you have done quite enough."

Amelia snapped from whatever daze she was in and began to unleash. Loki just stood in shock as Amelia yelled at her parents. It seemed that she had 24 years of frustration she chose to let out right now. He had never seen her this angry before. While it impressed him it also concerned him that she would get too worked up and hurt herself. He put his hand on her back to try to calm her.

"…and you know what? I love him and I love our child. Yeah, I got knocked up and yeah, we didn't plan this but I don't care. I love Loki and Loki loves me and we are going to be a family." She ended her rant by holding up her hand with the engagement ring on it.

Amelia could feel that her face was red and that she was crying but she did not care. She was shaking but she could feel Loki's cool hand on the small of her back and it was keeping her grounded.

Her father tentatively stepped forward. "Amelia did you not remember anything we taught you?"

Amelia groaned. Clearly she had not gotten through to him at all. She knew she was close to losing it completely and she was exhausted.

"Please go." She said quietly.

"What?" her mother asked.

"Leave now. Go." Amelia said a little louder.

Her father stepped forward. "Amelia you cannot speak to us like that."

Loki stepped forward getting in between Amelia and her parents. "I believe she asked you to leave."

Her father glared at Loki but Loki was much larger than him and far more menacing. Loki moved past them to open the door. He held it open waiting for them to go through. Her parents looked back and forth from Loki to Amelia but they finally decided on the door. They stood in the doorway on the other side from Loki.

"Who do you think you are?" Her father said pinning Loki with an icy stare.

Loki gave him a devilish smirk. "I am Loki of Asgard." And he slammed the door in their faces.

Amelia was being very quiet. Loki could tell that she was drained and just wanted to be asleep. She lay on her side curled up against herself hugging her belly. Loki turned off the light and climbed into bed next to her. He scooted in so his front was pressed against her back. He put his arm over her waist and rested his hand on her belly. He lightly kissed her head.

"Are you alright?"

She pulled his arm tighter around her and snuggled into him. "If that is how they are going to be then they don't deserve to know her. She deserves better than that. Frigga and Odin will be her grandparents and that is all she needs.

Loki rubbed her belly. "Alright."

He knew what it felt like to feel hurt and betrayed by one's own family. He could not condemn her feelings or her anger. He also knew that one day she would change her mind. If he and his family had been able to patch up their differences surely Amelia and her family could too. He was positive of it. He kept rubbing her belly and stroking her hair until he felt her fall asleep in his arms.

**As always I love reviews! But really I do! Im a review whore I know! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Wow another two chapter day! I must really love you guys! Hint hint that means you should review! Lol**

Amelia woke up wrapped in Loki's arms. Her face was against his chest and she could hear his heart beating. She never got tired of waking up like this. She saw Loki smiling down at her just like he did every morning. He was always awake before she was.

"Good morning beautiful." He said placing a soft kiss on her lips.

She sighed and stretched out her legs. "Good morning."

She stayed wrapped in his arms as she thought. Loki could see her furrowed brow and knew she was mulling something over. He ran a finger down her cheek and jawbone.

"What is on your mind?"

Amelia sat up so she could look at him seriously. "I don't want to stay here anymore. I know Thor won't be back for 2 more days. Can we please go to our place in the city?"

Loki frowned at her. "Amelia I don't know if that is a good idea."

She looked him in the eye. "Please Loki. There are some things I wanted to get from our place. We would only be there for 1 night I promise."

He sighed. "Alright fine. But you need to call your sisters before you go."

Amelia stepped out onto the balcony to call her sisters while Loki packed up their things. After a few minutes she stepped back into the room.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah they are disappointed but understand why I need to go."

He crossed the room to hold her in his arms. "I love you Amelia."

She hugged him back. "I love you too. Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah I have everything packed up and the rental car is waiting downstairs."

Amelia looked down at her nightgown. "Uh Loki do you think you could manifest me some yoga pants and a hoodie please? I'm feeling lazy today."

He smiled and did as she asked.

Amelia looked down and saw she was wearing black yoga pants and a soft green hoodie. She also saw she was wearing a pair of black Toms. She smiled at Loki. "I love you."

He reached back and grabbed her ass through her tight yoga pants. "And I love this."

She laughed and kissed him. Loki went down and packed the car and then came back to the room for her. Loki helped Amelia into the car. She got in and saw that there were gummy bears and cheez its waiting for her. When Loki came around the other side and got in she smiled at him. He winked at her. Amelia scooted her chair back and put her feet on the dashboard. Loki reached over and held her hand. They talked the whole drive and occasionally Amelia belted out a song on the radio with Loki listening with amusement. He never sang but she caught him humming a few times. They had just entered the city and Amelia felt hard kicking in her abdomen. She took Loki's hand and held it on her belly.

"She is very active today."

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Sometimes it hurts a little but mostly it just feels uncomfortable."

Loki was on high alert. He was trying to make sure that they were not being followed and watched. He relaxed a little to know that Thor was with S.H.I.E.L.D. so they would at least have some warning before they showed up. He opened the door to their flat and looked around. Amelia was waiting in the hallway while Loki went inside. He popped his head back out.

"Okay I think we are all good."

Amelia sighed and relaxed. It felt good to be in her own home. She sat down on their couch. She rubbed her back and tried to stretch it. It was very sore but then again she did just sit in a car for 5 hours. Loki saw her discomfort.

"You okay?"

"Yeah my lower back is just sore."

"Here let me help." Loki led her to the bed and sat her on the edge.

He kneeled behind her and began to rub her back carefully. As good as it felt it didn't really seem to help. The pain was very deep. Loki kept massaging for a while until he realized it was doing no good.

"Sorry I couldn't help." He said sitting next to her.

Amelia and Loki spent the day lounging around their flat. They caught up on the television shows they had missed. Amelia was so excited to order Chinese takeout that she could hardly contain her excitement. They packed up the things they wanted to take back to Asgard with them so they could leave early in the morning. Amelia's sore back was not looking forward to that car ride again. Amelia sat on the edge of the bed looking at the framed picture of their baby. Loki came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her again.

"We are definitely taking that back with us." He said kissing her neck.

Suddenly she was very turned on. Pregnancy hormones made her want Loki all the time and when it came it came on strong. She turned and kissed him hard. Loki leaned into her kiss. Amelia turned around to face him all the way and wrapped her fingers in his hair. Loki slid her up the bed and leaned her back against their pillows. He slid his hands up her legs and under her nightgown. Amelia shivered at his touch. She felt herself grow instantly wet and she pulled Loki down on top of her. Loki had to arch his back to not crush her belly under him. They usually liked to take their time to explore each other but they could not hold back.

Amelia slid her hand down Loki's pants taking him in her hand. Loki lifted Amelia's hips to place more pillows under her to give them the correct leverage and her more comfort. She pulled his pants down and he threw them on the floor. Amelia wrapped her legs around Loki.

"Loki I need you inside me now."

He gave her a devilish grin and spread her legs. With one quick thrust he sheathed himself in her completely. She cried out at the sensation of him inside her. He held onto her hips and thrust himself inside her. He was so careful of her bump and not to hurt her. At the same time he was ferocious and thrust deeply. Amelia lifted her hips as much as was possible for her to Loki could bury himself deeper inside her. It didn't take long for them to both be ready to explode. Loki thrust fast and hard as Amelia grinded her hips against his. They both felt the build up and came at the exact same time.

"Oh god Loki. Fuck." Amelia cried out.

"Oh Amelia. I am." Loki whispered.

They continued to thrust and grind until they had ridden out the orgasm completely. Loki withdrew from her and rolled off. Amelia still had her nightgown on but Loki pushed it up to look at her bare belly. He lay on his side leaned on one elbow while Amelia still lay propped on the pillows. He put his free hand across her belly. The baby was kicking a lot and very hard. Loki put his face right on her belly.

"Hello my little princess."

Amelia smiled at them and ran her fingers in Loki's slightly mussed raven hair. She sighed as he continued to talk to their little girl moving around inside her. Amelia was suddenly really tired. It had been a long day and sex usually made her tired anyways. She yawned loud before she could stop herself. Loki smiled and pulled her nightgown back down.

"Sleepy?" he asked.

She nodded her head. "Extremely."

Loki pulled his pants back on and pulled the covers up around them. Amelia lifted up so he could pull the pillows out from under her. They each lay on their side facing each other. Amelia fell asleep listening to Loki's soft breathing and his gentle touch in her hair.

Amelia woke to a sharp pain in her abdomen. She sat up. It was gone as quickly as it came. She looked down and saw Loki sound asleep next to her. She suddenly felt she had to use the bathroom. She grudgingly got up and walked into the bathroom. She got in there just in time for a rush of liquid to release from her. What the hell? Did she just pee herself? Amelia didn't have time to think about it before the pain was back and stronger. What the hell was going on? She felt her belly and it was hard and spasming. Oh no no no. These were contractions. It was way too early. Her baby was not ready to come. She looked at the floor where the puddle was. Her water had broken. Amelia began to panic. She reached down and put her hand between her legs. Her fingers had blood on them when she brought them back up. Oh shit. This was not good. Her baby was not due for another 2 months. She started back towards the bedroom when another contraction hit her. She held onto the sink trying to breathe through the pain. She was not prepared for this. She cried out as the pain got worse.

Loki snapped awake. He heard Amelia cry out. He looked and saw that she was not in bed next to him. He shot up out of bed and saw the bathroom light was on. He ran into the bathroom and what he saw scared him. Amelia was leaning on the counter with tears running down her face. Her hands had blood on them and they were clutching her belly.

"Loki." She said softly.

He rushed over to her. "Amelia what is it? What's wrong?"

She cried out again as the pain washed over her. She gripped on tightly to Loki's hand. "Loki it's the baby. She is coming."


	27. Chapter 27

**Couldn't keep you guys hanging too long after that ending! Enjoy! Love you all!**

Loki froze in utter panic. "What? She is not due for 2 more months yet. It's too early."

Amelia cried out clutching onto Loki's arm as another contraction hit her hard. She was having a hard time staying standing.

"I know it is too early but she is definitely coming now."

Loki tried to calm himself so that he could help Amelia. He gently lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He tried to get her adjusted and as comfortable as possible before another contraction hit. He propped her up with pillows against the headboard. Amelia reached out for Loki as another wave of pain hit her. She took his hand and held on tight trying to breathe through the pain. She waited until she was sure it was over before she relaxed. She looked at Loki's panicked face. There was no color in his face and she could see the fear behind his eyes. They both knew they were in this alone. They could not go to a hospital without S.H.I.E.L.D. finding out and they couldn't travel through the bifrost while she was in active labor. They were going to have to do this in here in their flat. Loki and Amelia had done their research and they knew how dangerous it was for a premature baby. They knew that there could be severe complications with their baby's development. A look passed between them. They both knew but they refused to address it.

Loki looked Amelia in the eye. "I am going to help you through this." He put his hand on her belly. "I will be right by your side."

She put her hand over his. "I know."

Loki knew he needed to check and see how everything was progressing. He had a vague idea of what to do from all the reading he had done to prepare for this. He wished now that he had read more but he had thought the healers on Asgard would be delivering the baby not him.

"Okay Amelia I am going to move your legs so I can take a look. Alright?"

She nodded her head and put up her knees. Loki bent down in front of her putting himself in between her legs. He put his hands on her inner thighs to help her hold her legs apart. He could see that she was bleeding a lot. Was that normal? He did the best estimation he could of how far she had dilated. A contraction hit her while he was down there. He saw more blood come out and almost saw the head before the contraction was over and the head disappeared again. He moved from between her legs and sat on the edge of the bed. Amelia's face was very white and she was shaking. He could see that she was already covered in sweat. As much as he hated being in his Jotun form he knew she could use the cool touch right now. Amelia watched as Loki's pale skin turned to blue and his emerald eyes turned red. He moved behind her and replaced the pillows with his body. He placed his cool hands on Amelia's neck and rubbed her shoulders.

"It looks like you are about 7 centimeters dilated."

Amelia groaned. This part of labor could take hours. Loki continued to rub her neck, back and shoulders. Whenever a contraction came Loki would move his hands to rub her belly while her hands dug into his legs. Loki looked at the clock and saw Amelia had been in labor for 4 hours already. Every contraction seemed to exhaust her even more than the previous. They were coming quicker and harder each time. She usually only had a few minutes to rest in between each one. Amelia felt another one coming on strong and she gripped on tight to Loki's legs. She sighed and leaned back against his cool chest when it was over. She had never been in this much pain in her whole life. Loki brushed her sweat covered hair out of her face. She held his blue hand against her cheek relishing the cold. He kissed the top of her head.

"I should check you again." He slid out from behind her replacing his body with the pillows again.

He held open her legs for her. Damn there was a lot of blood. No wonder she looked so pale. "You're still only at 8" he said coming to take his place behind her again.

Amelia leaned back against Loki struggling to breathe. With every contraction she had to struggle to keep her eyes open. She was exhausted. She had been in labor for 10 hours. The sun was shining in their window and she resented it. She wanted the dark and cold right now not the warm sun. Loki got up to check her progress every half hour hoping there would have been a change. Loki watched his Amelia struggle and cry. It tore him apart knowing how much pain she was in. He was frustrated that there was nothing he could do about it. He did what he could by rubbing his cool hands where she needed it and being there for her to lean on. He watched Amelia's strength weakening with every contraction. Loki softly hummed to her while stroking her hair. He could hear her whimpering after a really long contraction and it broke his heart. He slid from behind her hoping this time would finally be the one. He held open her shaking legs. He sighed in relief. Finally.

"Okay Amelia it looks like we are ready to push."

"Okay." She pulled her knees to her and held on to them.

When her contraction came she pushed. Loki had changed back. He did not want to meet his daughter in his cold Jotun form.

Amelia let go of her knees and leaned back. She had been pushing for 2hours and it seemed lie no progress had been made. She was shaking and exhausted.

"Loki I can't do this." She whimpered.

He rubbed her legs. "Shh yes you can. You are strong you can do this."

She let some tears fall and closed her eyes. "No I can't. I'm so tired. I can't do this anymore."

Loki moved to her side and gently stroked her face. "Amelia my love you have to do this." He put his hand on her belly. "That's our little girl and she is ready to meet you. You just have to help her. You are so close Amelia. I can see her head. Just a few more good pushes and we can hold her little girl."

Loki's words gave her the courage and strength that she needed. She waited until Loki was back down between her legs. She held on to her knees and pushed with everything she had. Loki saw the head emerge even more.

"Good Amelia there you go. Give me one more of those and we will have our baby."

Amelia breathed deep and pushed with every ounce of strength she had left in her. A tiny baby girl slipped into Loki's waiting arms. She was the tiniest thing he had ever seen in his entire life. Her eyes were closed and she was slightly blue. Loki turned her over and began to rub her back. Amelia had felt the release of her baby emerging from her. She leaned back breathing hard. She was suddenly very aware that neither Loki nor the baby had made any sound.

"Loki what is wrong?"

Her question was answered with a high pitched cry. They both breathed a sigh of relief. Loki manifested a blanket and rubbed his screaming daughter off. Amelia held out her arms and Loki placed the tiny bundle in her arms. Amelia looked down at the smallest human being she had ever seen in her life. Her daughter barely weighed 5 pounds. Loki silently cut the cord and cleaned Amelia up, using he magic to help him do it quickly. He pulled the covers back over her and sat on the edge of the bed beside her. The baby had stopped crying the moment she was placed in Amelia's arms. Loki watched Amelia look at her daughter. He kissed Amelia on the forehead and put her hair behind her ear.

"I told you that you could do it."

Amelia let her tears fall. "Loki she is so beautiful."

Loki looked at their daughter. He ran his finger down her soft little cheeks. "Just like her mother."

Amelia cradled their little girl in her arms, gently rocking her to sleep. They were both absolutely smitten. Amelia removed her nightgown to lay the baby directly against her skin. She scooted over so Loki could get in the bed next to her. Loki also took off his shirt and held Amelia in his arms. They lay in bed bonding with their little girl with skin to skin contact. Loki kissed Amelia's cheek.

"Amelia you did so well. You were amazing. Look at her. You did this."

She smiled at him and at their little girl. "I could never have done it without you."

They lay there for hours just staring at their beautiful baby girl.

"What should we name her?" Amelia finally asked.

Loki smiled. "Well I do have an idea actually if you would like to hear it."

"Of course I do."

"Well as you know when I came to Midgard I was in a very dark place. I was hell-bent on revenge and I saw nothing but darkness. Then I met you and everything changed. You saved me Amelia. You and our daughter have brought me redemption and new life. For the first time in my life I experienced real grace. I would not be who I am today if it was not for you. The name Adina means she saves. I was thinking we could name her Adina Grace because she is my saving grace."

Amelia teared up at Loki's heartfelt speech. Clearly he had thought a lot about this and it touched her to the core. She smiled at him and their little girl. "Adina. I love it." She put her finger in Adina's palm and the little girl gripped it tight. "Hello there my little Addy."

**Yeah I did it! I title dropped! I feel so clever! Hope you all enjoyed! Don't worry this story is far from over! Please give me some reviews and if I'm feeling generous I may give some shoutouts!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you guys for the kind reviews! As I promised here are some shoutouts! HayleyLostInStereo, Rebecca Fierro, Chelsea Di Marco Macbeth, misaai, Naruto-and-Avatar-lover982! You guys are awesome! Thanks for your support.**

Loki watched Amelia's eyelids flutter open and closed. He could tell she was exhausted.

"Why don't you let me take her and you can get some sleep." He said

Amelia hated to let go of her baby girl but she knew she needed to sleep. Besides she could tell that Loki was anxious to get his turn to hold her. "Okay yeah that sounds good." She said

Loki took the tiny bundle out of Amelia's arms. He was able to hold Adina in one arm and help tuck Amelia in with the other. She fell asleep almost immediately. Loki stood up and walked around the room rocking Adina in his arms. He looked down at his precious baby girl and she opened her eyes. She looked right at him, her tiny little eyes trying to track his face.

"Hello little princess." Loki said.

Adina let out a little coo and looked at Loki. Her little lips turned up into a smile. She knew her daddy's voice already. His heart burst with pride. Loki smiled down at her. He let a tear slide down his check as he looked at her. What had he done to deserve to be the father of this beautiful creature? His life was forever changed. This tiny girl in his arms and her mother that slept next to him had changed him. There was nothing he would not do to prove himself worthy of Amelia and Adina. He checked her little fingers and little toes. Everything on the outside seemed normal. She did not appear to be having any difficulty breathing. Loki hoped that they had gotten lucky and her tiny appearance was the only complication with the early delivery.

Loki unwrapped her from her blanket and held her little pink body against his bare chest. He put the blanket back over her to keep her warm. He relished the feeling of their bare skin touching each other's. He held her against his chest and cradled her close. He ran his fingers up and down her little spin bouncing her to sleep. As much as he loved to hold her against his skin he couldn't resist his urge to look at her. He wrapped her in the blanket again and cradling her in his arms as he had before. She was sleeping soundly, her tiny chest moving slowly up and down. He sat down in the chair by the window and let the sun shine in the room. He held Adina in one arm and stroked her soft cheek with the other one. He looked at her tiny features. She looked so much like him but at the same time looked like Amelia. He smiled; she was a perfect blend of them both. He sat there not believing that he could be so lucky. He did not deserve to have someone as compassionate as Amelia love him. He looked down at the perfect sleeping face of his daughter. There was definitely no way he deserved to be the father of someone so perfect and innocent. He thought about his life. They were now his only purpose in life. Amelia and Adina were his family and he would prove himself to them and only them. Loki thought about a song he had heard once. It had come on the radio and he remembered Amelia humming along to it in the kitchen. She had seemed to love the song and sang some part aloud to her tiny bump. He thought of this song now and how perfect it fit his feeling. He recalled the tune and the words.

"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound. That saved a wretch like me. I once was lost but now I'm found, was blind but now I see." Loki softly sang to his sleeping daughter nestled in the crook of his arm.

Amelia woke to the soft sound of Loki singing. She looked over to see him lounging in a chair with their daughter cradled in his arms. Amelia's heart swelled with pride at the sight of them. She never saw Loki look so happy before. She watched as he gently held their baby girl and rocked her. She smiled at them. Loki had not even noticed Amelia wake up; he was too fascinated with his tiny bundle. She watched Adina squirm in Loki's arms. She saw the look of panic cross Loki's face when she began to cry. It was not a loud cry but it was still startling. He looked over at Amelia and saw that she was awake. He smiled and brought their crying daughter to her arms.

"She is probably hungry." Amelia said.

Loki placed Adina in Amelia's arms. She held her in one arm and brought her face to her breast. It took a few times and a few minutes of frustration but finally Adina latched on. Amelia held her close and watched her little face. She scooted over to let Loki sit down next to them. Loki slid onto the bed and sat next to Amelia against the headboard. He looked at his girls and smiled. He looked at where they were joined. He ran one finger over the spot where Adina's face touched Amelia's breast. He had never seen anything more beautiful and natural in his whole life. He put his hand on Amelia's cheek and kissed her softly on the lips.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"I'm feel pretty raw and sore and still really tired." She touched Adina's little fingers. "But she was so worth it."

"I love you so much Amelia." He said softly.

She smiled and put her hand over his. "I love you Loki."

They both looked down at their little girl. She was their world. She was physical proof of their love. They smiled at each other and then at her. Loki wrapped his arms around Amelia and they watched their daughter smile.


	29. Chapter 29

The sun began to set. Loki and Amelia had sat with their daughter all day just watching her be. Loki looked out the window at the setting sun.

"Amelia we completely forgot about Thor. We were supposed to meet him in that park an hour ago."

Amelia looked at the clock. "Oh shit. Is there a way to reach him? There is no way I can get in that car and travel right now."

Loki grabbed Amelia's phone from the bedside table. "I can call our hotel and see if they can get a message to him. That is hoping that he goes there to look for us."

Loki left a message for Thor at the hotel. They said no one had come looking for them but if he showed up they would pass along the message. All they could do was wait and hope that Thor got their message. Amelia looked at their sleeping daughter in her arms. Her little face was scrunched up like she was dreaming. Amelia ran her hand across the dark brown hair.

"She looks like you." Loki said.

"She looks like you too. I'm hoping that she will end up having your eyes."

Loki also stroked his hand across the fine hair. "It seems she has your hair already."

Amelia smiled. "Do you think she will have any problems? I mean not only was she premature but she is also only part human."

Loki sighed. "I do not know. To me she seems to be fine and I cannot sense any immediate danger but there is no way for me to know for sure. When we return to Asgard the healers there will examine her and we will know more."

"Okay. To me she seems alright too. But even if she is not, she is our little girl. I will do anything in my power to protect her."

Loki laced his fingers with Amelia's. "I will too."

Loki and Amelia watched Addy's eyes open again. She stretched and squirmed. She was not fussing; she was content to be wrapped in her mommy's arms. Loki reached his hand out and put a finger in her palm. She gripped it tight and Loki smiled.

"Addy. Hey precious girl." He said.

Addy smiled and it made Amelia smile. "Looks like she loves her daddy already."

Loki froze. Daddy? He had never imagined to be called that. It was never something he had even thought about before. But as he looked at his daughter holding onto his finger he knew it was what he was.

Amelia saw the change in Loki's expression. "You okay?" she asked.

He smiled. "Yes I just never expected to be called anyone's daddy before."

She kissed his shoulder that her head was leaning on. "And a wonderful daddy you will be."

He kissed the top of her head. "And you will be the most wonderful mommy of them all."

They smiled as Addy looked at them and the world around her. They brought her close to their faces so that she could see them. They talked and sang to her together watching her expressions change from happiness to curiosity. Amelia was right in the middle of telling Addy a story when they heard the door to their flat burst open. Loki jumped up and Amelia held Addy close to her. Loki cautiously walked into their living room. He relaxed when he saw it was Thor standing there. Thor turned and saw Loki standing in the doorway.

"Brother. What in the name of Odin is going on? Did you forget that we were to depart from Midgard hours ago? Did you not think I would be worried to not find you in that park?" Thor boomed.

Loki stepped towards Thor. He was still just in his black pants, shirtless and barefoot. "Thor we…"

"No Loki I do not want to hear any excuses. We must depart at once. Get dressed and prepare to leave. We must go now."

"Thor, brother, we cannot leave right now."

Thor looked frustrated. "Why?" He turned to look around the room. "Where is Amelia?"

Loki sighed in frustration. Thor could be so dull sometimes. "Thor can you just give me one minute and I will explain everything to you."

"Fine brother I will give you one minute." And he sat down on the couch with a loud thud.

Loki walked into the bedroom to see Amelia was relaxed. "It was Thor."

She laughed. "Yeah I heard."

Loki did his best to tidy up the room quickly. He helped Amelia pull on a nightgown and he fixed her hair for her. He had manifested a onesie for Addy to wear to keep her warm. He pulled the covers back up around Amelia to her waist. Amelia held a smiling Addy in her arms. Once Amelia was ready Loki went to the living room to get Thor.

"Okay Thor follow me." He said.

Thor followed behind Loki. He saw Amelia in bed and was confused. He did not even see the tiny bundle in her arms until it made a noise. Amelia smiled at him and turned the tiny girl to face him.

"Thor I would like you to meet your niece, Adina."

Thor dropped his hammer at the door. He came to the side of the bed and looked down at her. He looked at Loki who was beaming from ear to ear. Thor reached out his hand and then pulled it back.

"May I touch her?" he asked.

Amelia held her out. "You can hold her if you want."

Thor wanted to but he was unsure. "I do not know. She is very tiny. Is it safe for me to hold her? I do not wish to hurt her."

Loki chuckled. "Here brother I will show you how."

Loki took Addy from Amelia's arms. Thor watched his brother cradle the tiny babe in his arms. He had never seen Loki light up the way he did when he picked up his daughter. Loki showed Thor how to hold his arms and he gently set Addy in the crook of his arm. Thor froze and looked at the little girl. She was the tiniest creature he had ever seen in his life. He did not move, he just looked at her.

Amelia laughed. "It is okay Thor you will not break her. I trust you."

Thor relaxed a little bit as Addy looked at him. He could see his brother and Amelia in her face. He could hardly believe that this little girl was his niece.

"Adina. I like the name. It is a strong name for a girl. Perhaps one day she will be a fierce warrior." He said.

Addy smiled at him and his heart melted. He knew this girl would have all of Asgard wrapped around her finger in no time. She reached out and squirmed around. Thor froze again not sure of what to do. He looked at Loki for support. Loki just gave him a reassuring smile. Thor saw Addy's smiled turn to a frown and her lower lip began to quiver.

"Brother she is unhappy. I do not know what to do."

Loki came and took her out of his arms right as she began to cry. "She is probably hungry." He said handing her back to Amelia.

Amelia waited as they both stood there watching her. "Excuse me gentlemen. While I love you Thor I really do not wish to whip out my boob in front of you."

Thor blushed. "Oh yes right I am sorry. I will go in the other room."

Thor left the room picking up his hammer on his way out. Amelia settled Addy against her as she began to nurse. Loki pulled on a shirt.

"I am going to go out there with Thor and talk to him about returning to Asgard. As long as you will be alright by yourself."

Amelia smiled down at her little girl. "Yes we will be fine. Won't we Addy?"

He placed a kiss on Addy's head and then one on Amelia's lips and went to talk to his brother.

**Hey guys hope you are enjoying! Please give me some reviews! I want to know what you guys think! I would appreciate any feedback!**


	30. Chapter 30

Loki held a sleeping Addy in one arm while he helped Amelia into the shower with the other one. They decided to stay an extra day until Amelia was ready to travel and stand on her own. He had helped her off the bed with shaky legs. Amelia was incredibly sore but she finally felt that she was well enough to move and to head home to Asgard. She was anxious and excited for Addy to meet her family on Asgard. She knew Addy would capture Frigga and Odin's hearts the way she had already captured theirs. Once Amelia felt secure enough to stand in the shower on her own she let go of Loki's hand.

"I will stay right here if you need me." He said stepping out of the shower as she turned on the water.

The warm water felt good on Amelia's sore muscles. She was still really tired but the urge to hold and watch her daughter had kept her awake. She could hear Addy cooing and knew she must have woken up. Amelia knew she only had minutes before she would start crying for food. Amelia washed her hair as quickly as she could. She looked down at her belly. It felt so weird for it to be empty now. The strangest part about it was that she had not lost the entire baby belly so it appeared as if she was about 4 months pregnant. She hoped that would go away soon. She heard Addy's cooing turn to whimpering followed by Loki's calming voice. She knew he could only placate her for so long before the whimpers turned to screams. She turned off the water and Loki's hand was there again waiting for her. He helped her out of the shower and gave her a towel. Amelia toweled off as quickly as she could and wrapped it around her. She had just wrapped her hair in a towel when Addy began to cry. Loki helped Amelia to the chair in their room and handed Addy to her. Amelia was still wrapped in her towel so all she had to do was pull the top down. Amelia rocked back and forth nursing her happy daughter. When she was done Loki took her so Amelia could change. She put on her so loved maxi skirt, she just wasn't ready for pants yet, and a tank top with a hoodie. She didn't care about returning to Asgard in style. She just wanted to be comfortable.

Amelia sat on the couch with Addy while Loki and Thor packed up all the things they wanted to take with them. They had already started building and decorating a nursery on Asgard so they did not need to take anything baby related with them. The air outside was a little chilly so Amelia wrapped Addy up in a Boba wrap to hold her against her chest. The little girl slept peacefully as Amelia took a good look at their flat. She looked around. She had no idea if or when they would ever be back here. Loki took Amelia's hand as he looked around too. It was harder to leave this place then they had realized. This is where they had fallen in love. This was their first home and this is where they had created their daughter. They looked around at the flat fondly. Loki leaned down and kissed Amelia, sneaking a peek at Addy while he did so.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She sighed and smiled at him. "Yep let's go home."

Loki held on to Amelia tightly as they walked down the street to where Heimdall would take them back to Asgard. She was still a little shaky on her feet and they had to stop a few times. Thor strode way ahead of them carrying all the bags like it was nothing. Loki knew Amelia was working hard to make it down the street to the secluded spot that it was safe enough to travel back. He made sure to hold onto her and support her all the way there. They stood in the spot with Thor while Thor called out to Heimdall. Loki took one arm and Thor took the other and they held on tight to Amelia. She braced herself as they were whooshed back to Asgard.

They landed in Asgard softer than they had landed before. Amelia did not feel as sick as she did last time but the jolt still hurt. She looked down to see that Addy was still sound asleep and smiled. It was good to see that her baby was a sleeper; it would make things much easier. Heimdall nodded at them as they passed him.

"Congratulations Lady Amelia, Prince Loki. She will be well loved by all here."

Amelia smiled at him. "Thank you Heimdall. Does anyone know of her birth yet?"

He shook his head. "No they know you were detained on Midgard a day but they know not why."

Amelia looked at the bridge ahead of her. Oh geez there was a lot of walking from here to their room in the palace. She sighed and Loki saw the look on her face.

"Do you want me to carry you?" he asked.

Amelia was slightly embarrassed. "I don't know. I could probably make it."

He stopped and held her face. "It is no trouble. I do not want you to hurt yourself."

Loki gently picked Amelia up in his arms. She wrapped one arm around his neck and kept the other one under Addy just to keep her steady. It was uncomfortable at first but Loki shifted to make sure she was comfortable. Loki began to walk and Thor walked beside him. The jolting of the walking hurt but not as bad as it would have been walking on her own. They arrived late at night so the palace was quiet. Amelia was grateful for that. She did not want the stares of everyone watching Loki carry her. She just wanted to get into her bed and cuddle with Loki and their daughter. They got to their bedroom door and Loki gently set Amelia down. She held on to Loki's arm as she got her footing again. Loki opened the door and they went inside. Amelia breathed a sigh of relief as they entered their room. This was home. They already had a crib set up in the room but Amelia did not want to put Addy in it. She wanted to lay with her baby and her fiancé for tonight. Thor brought their bags into the room and set them down.

"Goodnight Amelia." He came over to the sleeping baby now in Amelia's arms. "Goodnight little one." He said gently touching her cheek. "I will talk to mother in the morning and send her over if you would like."

Amelia smiled and hugged Thor with her free arm. "Thank you Thor that would be great."

He hugged her back. "It is my pleasure dear sister. Take care of yourself and get some rest." He turned to Loki. "Loki, goodnight brother." He said putting his large hand on Loki's shoulder.

Loki pulled Thor into a hug. "Thank you brother, for everything.

Loki held Addy while Amelia undressed and changed into an Asgardian nightgown. He watched Amelia closely. There was something about motherhood that made her even more beautiful to him. He looked down at his tiny daughter squirming in his arms. Amelia had given him the greatest gift he could ever have been given and he could not love her more if he tried. Amelia looked at Loki holding Addy. He looked so different from the man she had met a year ago. He was alive and bright. She watched as he looked down at their baby girl. She saw the look of pride and purpose in his eyes. Her heart swelled with love for this man before her. She came onto the bed next to him. Loki was lying down with his head propped against the headboard. Amelia laid the same way that he did and watched him. Addy was now awake and moving around. Amelia was so tired but she could not bring herself to look awake from the sight of Loki with Addy.


	31. Chapter 31

**It's another two chapter day! Yay! Maybe you can reward me with some reviews! Enjoy!**

Loki tried to soothe a whimpering Addy. Amelia had only been asleep for 2 hours and Loki had hoped to let her sleep longer. He tried to walk with her and sing to her which had worked at first. He tried changing her and rocking her but she was hungry. He tried to put it off for as long as he could but Addy began to really cry. Amelia groaned as she heard Addy's cries. She looked up and saw Loki bouncing her and trying to soothe her. Amelia sat up and reached out her arms.

"It's alright I'm awake now. I can take her."

Loki brought Addy to Amelia. As soon as Amelia began to breastfeed her she stopped crying. Loki smiled and ran his hand down Addy's soft cheek.

"It looks like she just wanted her mommy." He said.

Amelia smiled and softly kissed him on the lips. "Thank you for letting me sleep and watching her."

He kissed her back and sat down to let her lean against him. "I assure you it was my genuine pleasure."

Addy soon fell asleep and Amelia pulled her nightgown back up. She lay Addy down on the bed in between her and Loki. Addy lay with her arms out to her sides and her face scrunched up. Amelia and Loki both lay on their sides facing each other and looking at Addy. She slept so peacefully. Loki reached out and stroked his hand in Amelia's hair. She smiled at him and reached her hand out to hold his free hand. Loki brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. He looked at the ring on her finger and smiled. He touched it and kissed her finger.

"Amelia do you want to get married soon?"

She smiled wide at him. "Yes of course. As soon as possible. I cannot wait to be your wife."

It was almost dawn and life on Asgard got started early in the morning. Amelia had just been up feeding Addy for a second time so he was staying up with her. He decided it was not fair for him to sleep if she could not. He was more than happy to take Addy from Amelia when she was done so that Amelia could get some more sleep. He knew she needed it way more than he did. Loki would take all the time with his little girl that he could get. He watched the sun rise and knew his mother would soon be coming to their room. He decided to wake Amelia so that she could get ready. He gently touched her shoulder.

"Amelia, my love, wake up."

She startled awake and sat up with her hair sticking straight out. "Hmm? What?"

He chuckled a bit. "It is dawn and my mother will soon come. I thought you might wish to clean up before she gets here."

She sat up and stretched. She felt a little better than she did the day before. She was glad Loki woke her up. She did not want to see the queen looking like this. She could not muster the motivation for a shower but she could at least change her clothes and do something with this mess of hair. She threw off the covers and slung her legs over the side of the bed. She yawned and began to stand up. Loki held out his free arm and she used it to pull herself up. She walked to the closet by herself. She felt way steadier on her feet today. She picked out a simple green dress that hid her extra leftover baby belly. She smoothed it down and looked at herself in the mirror. Her breasts were very large and they were spilling out of the top of the dress. She shrugged her shoulders. There was not really much she could do about it now. When she walked back into their bedroom Loki was at the window with Addy. She could hear him telling her a story and showing her things out the window. Amelia did what she could to tame her hair and just ended up putting it in a bun. She put on a little makeup just to cover the dark circles under her eyes.

There was a soft knock on the door in the outer room. Loki placed a happy giggly Addy in Amelia's arms. Amelia kissed Addy on her forehead and cradled her against her chest. Loki went to the door and let Frigga in. Amelia waited until she heard Frigga enter the living room part of their rooms and she walked in.

"Mother I would like you to meet your granddaughter, Adina Grace." Loki said moving out of the way.

Frigga stepped towards Amelia. "Oh my dear. She is beautiful." She said looking at the tiny girl. "May I hold her?" she asked Amelia.

"Of course." She said setting the girl in Frigga's anxious arms.

Frigga looked down at her tiny granddaughter. "We wondered why you were detained on Midgard."

Amelia laughed. "Yes it seemed Addy did not wish to wait any longer."

Frigga smiled and cradled the babe in her arms. "She is so tiny. Thor was always such a big baby, as was Loki."

Loki blushed at the mention of himself as a baby. "Mother we actually were concerned about her size. She was born 2 months early and though there are no physical signs other than her size we were going to have the healers check her."

"Yes that is always a good idea as a precaution. I can send them to you." She looked at Amelia. "You should be checked over too. How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling good. Just tired and occasionally rather sore."

Frigga looked at Amelia and Loki. She could see they were both exhausted. "If you would like I can take her for a few hours so you can both get some rest."

"Thank you Frigga but I do not want to bother you."

Frigga looked at the smiling babe in her arms. "Oh my dear it would not be a bother at all."

Loki trusted his mother unconditionally but he was anxious about parting from his daughter. "It is alright I can stay awake with her while Amelia sleeps." He said and he took Addy from his mother.

Frigga watched Loki with his daughter. She saw the way his face lit up when she was in his arms. Frigga looked lovingly at them and then at Amelia. Amelia had given her son back to her. She watched Loki smile and cradle his daughter. It warmed Frigga's heart to see Loki so alive. She knew it would be a hard sell to part him from her. Amelia felt Loki's apprehension too but she knew they both needed rest.

"Loki it is alright. Frigga can take her. You need sleep as much as I do. Besides it will only be a few hours because Addy will need to eat again by then."

Frigga held out her arms. "It is alright son. I can take care of her for you. I will even stay right here in the next room if it makes you feel better."

Loki finally conceded and placed Addy in his mother's arms. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Frigga sat down on the couch with Addy and Loki took Amelia by the hand and led her back to the bedroom. Amelia took down her hair and flopped onto the bed. Loki lay down next to her and pulled the covers over them both. They scooted next to each other and Loki wrapped his arms around Amelia pulling her against his chest. She sighed and nudged her head under his chin. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

Loki and Amelia feel sound asleep in each other's arms.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad you like it! I think it is only fair to warn you not to get too comfortable with the happy happy joy joy times! You have been warned!**

Amelia could hardly believe that her baby girl was already a week old. Frigga had been a godsend the past few days. She came and took care of Addy for a couple hours every afternoon so they could catch up on their sleep. Loki had been amazing through all of this. Every time Amelia had to get up in the middle of the night to feed Addy Loki got up with her too. He would help Amelia in any way he could. Amelia was nervous and excited all at the same time. Today was the day that they were going to present Amelia to Odin in front of the court. Loki had assured Amelia that this was not out of the ordinary. She was trying to get Addy dressed while Loki was in the shower. Addy was perfectly content to just lie in her cribs looking at the colored ceiling while Amelia got everything ready. Frigga had given them a dress to present Addy in and Amelia couldn't find it anywhere. She was starting to get frustrated. She rustled through the closet and gave an exasperated sigh. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall. Ugh she did not need this right now. She just wished she could find this damn dress. She opened her eyes and saw the dress was hanging right in front of her. She pulled it off the hanger. How had she not seen it before? She knew she had looked right there.

Loki came out of the bathroom with his wet hair dripping down his back and a towel wrapped around his waist. He smiled at his girls dressed in his colors/ Amelia had on a flowing dark green dress with black leather woven overlay. The sleeves were a black mesh that fell to her elbow. The green corseted bodice was woven through with gold intricate designs. Addy's dress was the opposite of Amelia's. It was a gold dress with dark green threaded through. It was poofy and did not have the leather on it. Loki got dressed in an outfit that was mostly black. He wore tight black leather pants with knee high black boots. He wore a black tunic with accents of dark green in it. His armor added the gold to his outfit. They all 3 matched without wearing the same exact thing.

Amelia and Loki walked silently down the hall. The only noise was the clicking of their shoes on the marble floor. Addy was sound asleep in Amelia's arms. They came to the double doors that led to the throne room. Amelia was nervous. She hated being on display and especially here in Asgard where she still did not feel welcome in the court. Not to mention Odin still seriously intimidated her. Loki sensed her fear and leaned over to kiss her softly.

"It is alright Amelia. All we have to do is formally present her to Odin and then the feasting begins. It will be over before you know it."

"I know. I'm just nervous. I am afraid I will trip or do something stupid."

Loki laughed. "You will do fine." He put his arm behind her back and held onto her waist. "Besides I will be right here with you the whole time."

Amelia took a deep breath as the doors were opened and the light from the room hit them. She glanced down to make sure Addy was still asleep and she was. Loki gently pulled them forward towards Odin's throne. As usual he sat on it with no expression on his face whatsoever. Amelia tried to hardest not to look around at all the people watching. She did not even realize they were right in front of the throne until Loki stopped.

Loki stepped forward to address Odin. "All-father, I would like to present to you my daughter and your granddaughter Adina Grace."

Amelia stepped forward and turned Addy to face Odin. Amelia saw that Addy was starting to wake up. She hoped and prayed that she would not start crying right here in front of everyone. She seemed happy enough so Amelia relaxed. Odin stepped down off his throne and came towards them.

"Let me see her." He said holding out his arms.

Amelia handed Addy to Odin. He held her on one forearm with her head in his hand. He looked down at the tiny girl. He did not remember ever seeing a child this small before. Addy was wide eyed taking in all of her grandfather. She did not cry or squirm. She simply stared at him. Odin turned and faced the court. He held Addy so that everyone could see her.

"Today Asgard has a new princess. Princess Adina. All hail."

There was a resounding "All hail" from the crowd.

Odin brought Addy back and set her in Loki's arms. Odin watched Loki cradle his daughter in his arm. Though he and Loki had their differences he could not forget that Loki was raised as his son. He thought fondly of those days and seeing Loki with his own child warmed Odin's spirit. Odin turned to Amelia.

"Do you still intend to marry Loki?"

"Umm yes of course." She replied.

"Good. You have one month to do so."

Amelia just stared. What? One month? To plan a wedding?

"Odin..." Loki started.

Odin held up his hand. "No Loki. One month. You shall be married one month from today. That is my order." And then he walked away.

"Okay one month then." Amelia said to Loki.

He smiled. "It will be the longest and shortest of all months."

…

The faceless, nameless assassin stood before the council.

"We expect you to do your job with no complications." The head of the council said.

The assassin loaded the blue, glowing bullet into his gun and cocked it. "Consider it done. The next time Loki shows his face on Earth will be his last."

…

**I warned you!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Here I will give you guys another chapter because the ending of the last one was mean! I did put that the genre of this story was romance and drama! I gotta keep you on your toes! As always reviews please!**

Amelia stood in front of her mirror in her wedding dress. She couldn't believe the month was over already. Frigga had helped her arrange everything and today was the day. She looked at herself and could hardly believe it. Her baby girl was already a month old and today she was going to become Mrs. Loki. Jane had come for the wedding so she was watching Addy for Amelia while she got ready. She had met Jane last week and already really liked the woman. It was nice to have someone from Earth to talk to again. While she enjoyed being with Loki and Addy all the time it was nice to talk to a woman from Earth like herself. Amelia ran her hands down her white dress. It was a fitted bodice with a huge skirt with many layers of tulle. The sleeves were lace and ran from her elbow to the top of her arm, leaving her shoulders bare. She turned and looked in the mirror. She was amazed that she had already lost all of the baby weight and more. It was like she had wished it to go away and the next day it did. She was surprised at how easy it had been. She was almost sure that wasn't normal but she also did not want to question it. Frigga had managed to help her tame her wavy hair into flowing waves down her back. She wore all gold jewelry and her garter was black and green which she knew Loki would enjoy later.

She wished that her family were here to see her get married but she knew telling them would do no good. Still she wished things had been different. Thor had offered to give her away at the wedding and she couldn't have said yes enough. She had come to love her family here on Asgard, even Odin, and she could not wait to officially become one of them. She walked into the living room where Jane was playing with Addy. Jane gasped when she saw her.

"Oh my god Amelia. You look amazing."

Amelia did a little twirl watching the skirt flow out around her. "Thank you."

Loki stood in Thor's room with him. He was trying very hard not to show his excitement. He had not seen Amelia since yesterday evening because she said it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. He had not slept a wink, partly due to Thor's snoring. He always slept more restfully when Amelia was with him. He had been waiting for this day since the day he met her. He thought about how lucky he was. He found a beautiful woman who loved him for all that he was and he had a daughter that brought new life to him. He could not wait to make Amelia his wife. He paced the room anxiously waiting for it to be time to leave. He was wearing his traditional dress armor as was Thor. He had also not seen Addy since yesterday evening and he was getting anxious to see her as well. Every day with her seemed like a new adventure. He loved watching her learn and grow. He noticed that every day her eyes were becoming more like his and it thrilled him.

Amelia was just slipping on her shoes when there was a knock on the door. Thor tentatively stepped inside. He kissed Jane and gave Addy a little tickle. The little girl smiled at her uncle.

"Amelia are you ready to go?"

She smiled and nodded her head.

Amelia stood just outside the double doors with Thor. She knew Loki was already inside waiting for her along with Frigga, Odin, Jane and Addy. Thor held her by the arm. She was nervous and excited all at the same time. Thor patted her hand with his own.

"Dear sister I would like to thank you."

"For what?"

Thor looked her in the eye and she could see they were wet. "For bringing my brother back to me."

Amelia had to try hard not to cry and ruin her makeup. "Oh Thor." She said throwing her arms around him to hug him. "It was my genuine honor."

He smiled at her and linked arms with her once again. "He truly loves you."

"I know and I love him."

Amelia wiped at her eyes and the doors swung open. Every eye was on her but she was only looking at one person. Loki was looking at her with a look that can only be described as pure joy. She saw him run his finger under his eye and she knew that he had shed a tear. She let a tear or two slide down her cheeks before she brushed them off. Thor was a steady arm guiding her down the aisle to where Loki was waiting for her. Loki watched Amelia walk towards him. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. He lived for this woman and now she would finally be his forever. Thor and Amelia stood before Loki and Odin. Thor gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and placed her hand in Loki's. Loki held her hand in his brushing his thumb over her engagement ring. She smiled at him and felt a tear run down her cheek again. Loki reached out and brushed it from her cheek. Asgardian weddings were different than human weddings but they had decided to say vows anyway. They each wrote their own. Amelia started.

"Loki, when I first met you I knew you were special. Normally I would have been creeped out by a guy stalking me every day but with you I didn't mind." She laughed a little. "I did not know what love was until you came into my life. You an amazing man and the most incredible father I could have wanted for my daughter. I promise to love you for the rest of my life and beyond." She saw a glimmer in Loki's eyes and knew he was on the verge of tears.

Loki cleared his throat. "My dearest Amelia. I hardly know where to begin. Before I met you my life was full of darkness. You brought light and life into me. The day I met you I knew you were different and when I told you who I really was you accepted me. You gave me your heart even after knowing all that I had done. You have given me the greatest gifts I could ever have gotten. You gave me your love and you gave me our beautiful little girl. Amelia I vow to spend the rest of my life proving myself to you and loving you the way you deserve to be loved."

Amelia was in tears by the end of Loki's speech. She used shaky hands to slide Loki's gold wedding band onto his finger. Loki reached out to wipe her tears again and then slid her matching band to its place next to her engagement ring. He brought it up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on them. Odin took each of their hands and held them together.

"Let it be known that from this day forth Prince Loki and Princess Amelia are husband and wife. May they have a long and blessed marriage."

The crowd erupted in applause and cheers. Loki took Amelia in his arms and kissed her fiercely. They went and got a smiling Addy from Jane and held her close. The feast began and they had a grand time. The celebrations lasted for hours and Addy began to get fussy. Loki and Amelia said their goodbyes and departed from the festivities. Loki went to Thor's room to get his things and Amelia fed Addy.

When Loki came back to their chambers Amelia was alone. "Where is Addy?" he asked.

Amelia smiled at him. "Your mother came and got her so that we could be alone."

"Oh really?" he said smirking and closing the distance between them.

She bit her lower lip. "Did you know it has been 6 weeks since Addy was born?"

He looked puzzled. "Yeah why?"

She pressed herself up against him. "That means that it is safe for us to consummate our marriage."

Loki's eyebrows raised. "Is that so?"

She leaned up and bit his lip between her teeth. "Mhmm."

Loki swooped her up into his arms making her gasp. "Good, because I was really looking forward to ripping this dress off of you."


	34. Chapter 34

**So I'm not gonna lie I am super disappointed that I did not get any reviews on the wedding chapter! They got married and nobody has anything to say? Okay I will get over it!**

Loki set Amelia down on the bed. Ever since he saw her in this wedding dress he had been imagining ripping it off of her. Even just the thought of it made him hard. 6 weeks had felt like a very long time. Amelia was feeling it too. She needed Loki to make love to her and now. Amelia laid back and Loki climbed on top of her. He crawled up her body like a predator stalking its prey. He had a devilish smirk and it set Amelia wild. He kissed her hard and passionately. Amelia wrapped her arms around his neck running her fingers in his raven hair. Loki slid his hands up Amelia's legs and his fingers found the garter. He began to pull it down and Amelia stopped him.

"Tradition on Earth says you have to do it with your teeth." She smiled.

Loki smirked and disappeared under her dress. She felt him kiss up her ankles, then her calves, her knees and then her thighs. He scraped his teeth against her inner thigh, biting softly. She sighed and felt herself get wet instantly. Loki took the delicate lace in his teeth and pulled it down her leg. He came out from under her dress with it hanging from him teeth. He smirked at her and flung it across the room. He returned to kissing her lips. Amelia wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

"Loki I want you to take your clothes off right now." She said.

"All in good time my love." He said.

"No now." She said and his outer armor fell off of him. She smiled as it hit the floor.

He looked at her curiously. "I didn't do that."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well neither did I."

Loki chose to ignore it and go back to kissing her. Amelia slid her hands down Loki's tunic and slipped her hand under it. She felt his cool hard chest beneath it and ran her fingers up it. Loki pulled back and allowed to take it off of him. He smirked.

"My turn." He said and he pulled her to sit up.

He reached behind her and took the back of the dress in his hands. He tore the back straight in two with his bare hands. He smiled as her breasts fell out before him. They were much larger than normal because she was breastfeeding. Amelia smiled back biting her lip. She lifted her hips so Loki could pull the dress the rest of the way off of her. All that she was left wearing was a lacy green thong. Loki looked over her perfect body. Her stomach was completely flat again but her hips were curved more than they were before. She was absolutely exquisite. Loki decided since her thong matched the garter he should remove it the same exact way. Amelia moaned as Loki's teeth brushed over her core. He smirked at her and lowered his eyelids. She could see the raw need and desire inside him.

"Loki I need you inside of me." She whispered.

She reached forward and slid down his pants freeing his massive erection. The size of him still amazed and excited her. Loki slid his pants off the rest of the way. He parted Amelia's legs to look at her. She reached for him and he brought his lips down on hers. Amelia put her leg on Loki's shoulder and Loki positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded her head and he slowly pushed himself inside of her. Amelia moaned. Oh she had missed this feeling. When Loki was sure she was alright he began to rock against her. Amelia was touched that he wanted to make sure she was alright but she needed more from him right now. She lifted her hips driving him farther into her. Loki moaned feeling her walls tighten around him. He picked up the pace thrusting harder and faster now. They both knew they would not last that long. They slammed their bodies against each other's desperately needing release. Amelia felt the familiar sensation begin to erupt in her body. Loki could feel it too. It was all around them and in them. With a few more intense thrusts they were both there. Loki and Amelia came at the same time calling each other's names.

Loki pulled out and rolled off of Amelia. They were both panting and sweaty. Loki lay on his back and Amelia rolled onto her side. She leaned her head on Loki's cool chest. She draped her hand on his stomach. He wrapped his arm around her. She took his hand in her own, looking at his ring.

"I like to look of this." She said.

He kissed her hand, feeling her wedding and engagement rings. "I like it too."

They both showered and were getting ready for bed. They were about to get in the bed and they both felt something was missing.

"Loki I miss Addy. Is it okay with you if we go get her?"

Loki sighed. "Oh thank god. I thought you would never ask."

Loki and Amelia lay in bed with their baby girl. They each lay on their side facing each other with Addy sleeping peacefully in between them. They were really and truly a family now. The thought made Amelia excited but then also made her sad. She thought about her own family. Yes, Addy would know her family here on Asgard but what about Amelia's family. Addy would only know one set of grandparents and only Uncle Thor. The thought saddened her. She looked at her precious girl and thought just how unfair it was. She did not understand how anyone could not love her. Loki saw the expression on Amelia's face. He reached his hand out to hold hers.

"What troubles you?"

She shrugged. "I was just thinking."

He narrowed his eyes on her. "Amelia I know you. Something is the matter. What it is?"

She smiled. He was always able to read her. "I was thinking about my family. I want Addy to know them."

He stroked her hand. "I want her to know them too. And I still would like to know them."

"I know it ended terribly last time but I feel that I owe it to Addy to try again." She touched her sleeping daughter's cheek. "Besides I know once they meet her they will fall in love with her."

"How could they not?" he said touching Addy's little fingers.

"Do you think we could go see them?" she asked.

Loki was apprehensive but he knew that he could not keep Amelia and Addy from their family. "Well we will have to clear it with Odin and get permission but I do not see why it would be a problem."

She smiled. "Thank you Loki."

"Of course."

Amelia felt sleep start to consume her. "Goodnight my dearest husband." She said.

Loki smiled. He liked the sound of that, husband. "Goodnight my lovely wife." He replied and kissed her softly.

Amelia smiled and closed her eyes. Wife, hmm, she liked the way that sounded.

**I am hoping for more reviews please! Also I do accept and answer all personal messages if you have something you are dying to tell me! Love you all!**


	35. Chapter 35

Odin had been busy so the approval for Loki and Amelia to take Addy to Midgard was low on the priority list. While Amelia had been anxious to see her family she did not mind the wait too much. It gave her time to think about what to say. Addy had been keeping her busy and on her toes and Amelia was exhausted. Loki and Amelia spent most of their days inside the palace with Addy. They had only taken her outside in the city a few times. They were just being overprotective parents, especially Loki. Finally the day was here though and they could leave for Midgard this morning. Odin had taken a while to give them approval to go. They could hardly believe Addy was already 10 weeks old.

Amelia nursed Addy while Loki packed up their bags. Even though he could use magic for all of these things it was nice to do it without sometimes. The good thing about Odin taking so long was that now they would be on Earth for Halloween. Amelia had always loved Halloween more than any other holiday. Growing up in Salem might have had something to do with that. The town always went big and everyone wore costumes. Amelia had packed an elaborate Asgardian gown to wear. It was the only time it would not be out of place and she wanted to show it off.

"What costume are you going to wear?" Amelia asked Loki as they walked along the bifrost.

He smirked. "It's a surprise."

Amelia rolled her eyes. Who knew what Loki had planned? Jane and Thor were already waiting for them with Heimdall. They said their hellos and snuck a peek at the sleeping Addy who was wrapped up against Amelia's chest. Loki held on to Amelia and Thor held on to Jane.

"We are ready Heimdall." Thor said.

They were off, flying through the colors. They landed in the same park they had landed in last time. Amelia looked down to see that Addy was still sound asleep. She was impressed. This girl could sleep through anything, just like her mother. Loki tentatively let go of her. She wasn't dizzy at all. Finally she was getting the hand on this. The town was already all decked out in Halloween style.

…

Detectors went off in the lab. He sat up and smiled. He checked the glowing blue bullet in his gun. He held the bullet in his fingers and rolled it around. It was made from the element native to Jotunheim. One shot straight in the heart and even the trickster god wouldn't survive.

…

Amelia hung up her dress in their hotel room closet. Loki walked around the room rocking the smiling Addy. She was always so good for Loki which made Amelia happy but frustrated at the same time. She was clearly a daddy's girl. Loki was making glittering and dancing lights around Addy to which she giggled in delight. Amelia smiled at them. Her husband and her daughter, they were her whole world.

The whole town got together for a party and Amelia knew her family would be there. She figured it was a good a place as any to see them. At least in public they would not freak out and yell at her. It would ruin their perfect family image. They spent the afternoon in their hotel room because they did not want to run in to any of Amelia's family. Amelia told Loki about her town and why Halloween was such a big deal here.

"So why aren't you dressing like a witch tonight?" Loki asked.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "A little cliché don't you think? Besides I dressed like a witch throughout my childhood. I had a witch costume until I graduated high school."

Loki came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I think witches are sexy." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled and melted into his touch. He kissed her neck and she closed her eyes. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her hips against his own.

"Woah, hold up. If you keep doing that I'm not going to be able to stop." Amelia said. "Plus our daughter is right there."

Loki frowned and pouted.

"Oh hush." Amelia said kissing him softly. "Thor and Jane agreed to watch her for us tonight after the party."

Loki smirked. "Perfect."

Amelia got dressed while Loki entertained Addy. She pulled the flowing navy blue dress on. It had sleeves that trailed all the way down to the floor. She put on the gold corseted armor piece that went over top. Damn this outfit looked good on her. She searched through her bag for the shoes she had wanted to wear with it. Oh no had she forgotten them? She searched her bag again. Damn she had really liked the way the gold sandals had looked with this dress. She sat down frustrated. She really wished she had remembered to bring those. She opened the closet to see if she had brought anything else that would work. The sandals she had been looking for were right there. What? She did not remember putting them in the closet. She slipped them on thinking oh well. Amelia took Addy from Loki to feed her one more time before they left for the party. Loki went into the bathroom to put on his costume. He closed the door and manifested it on himself.

"Are you ready?" he asked Amelia before he opened the door.

"Yes I want to see." She replied.

Loki opened the door. He was in his full armor, complete with his horned helmet.

Amelia laughed. "Oh my god are you really wearing that?"

He smirked. "Yes it is Halloween so no one will know that it is not a costume."

"Alright then." She said still laughing. "So what is Addy going to wear?"

"Well since we are all going with real costumes how about this?"

Amelia watched as Addy's sleeper turned into a pink fluffy dress. She had on a headband that looked like a tiara. Amelia smiled.

"A princess. I love it."

They closed their hotel room door and knocked on the one next door. Jane answered dressed as a vampire.

"Ready?" Amelia asked.

"Yep. Thor come on time to go."

Amelia and Loki almost lost it when Thor came out dressed like Dracula. He even had the fangs and the cape.

"What is this costume not okay?" he asked.

Amelia laughed. "No it's good. Just funny to see you in it."

Jane smiled and looked at Loki and Amelia. "I see you guys chose very original costumes."

Amelia was getting more nervous the closer they got to the party. She tried to think more about seeing her sisters who she knew would be excited to see her. Loki was holding the sleeping Addy in one arm. He took his free hand and laced his fingers with Amelia's. He gave her a reassuring smile. When they walked in the party was in full swing. About 70% of the people in the room were dressed as witches. Jane pulled Thor to the dance floor and Amelia scanned the room for her sisters. She caught sight of them with a group of teenagers standing by the punch bowl. Trying to spike it without anyone noticing no doubt. She pulled Loki towards her sisters. Valerie saw her first.

"Amelia? Oh my god Amelia!" she said running over and throwing her arms around her.

Alex noticed and joined in their sister hug. They pulled back.

"Amelia you look gorgeous but wait shouldn't you be like super pregnant right now?" Alex said.

Amelia motioned to Loki standing behind her. He turned Addy who had just woken up to face them. The little pink poof looked out of place in his arms covered in armor.

"Valerie, Alex, I would like you to meet your niece, Adina Grace." Amelia said.

They both squealed and got a good look at her.

"Oh Amelia she is so beautiful and tiny." Alex said.

"Yeah she was early. You guys can hold her if you want."

"Ooh me first." Valerie said holding out her arms.

Loki set Addy in Valerie's arms showing her how to cradle her and support the head.

She snorted. "Geez dude I have held a baby before you know." Valerie looked at her little niece who was staring at her with her emerald eyes. "So Adina? Where did you come up with that one?"

Amelia rolled her eyes at her sister's disapproval. "Well we call her Addy for short."

"Hmm. Okay. Addy. I like that." She took Addy's tiny hand in her own. "Hello baby Addy. I'm your Auntie Val."

Alex was getting impatient. "Okay my turn. I wanna hold her too."

"Okay okay." Valerie started to pass Addy to Alex. Loki stepped in to try to help. "Woah dude come on. We are perfectly capable of passing a baby." Valerie said.

He held up his hands in surrender.

"Geez Amelia control your boyfriend." Alex joked.

Amelia laughed. "Hey he is just being an overprotective dad." She kissed Loki gently. "And he is not my boyfriend. He is my husband."

Valerie smacked Amelia on the arm. "What the hell Amelia? You get married and don't even invite us."

Amelia laughed. "Well it was really far away and there wasn't much of a notice."

"Mhmm sure. Excuses excuses." She turned to Loki and gave him a hug. "Welcome to the family Loki."

He stiffly returned the hug. "Thank you."

"Hurt her and I will kill you."

"Who are you threatening now Valerie?"

Amelia cringed at the familiar voice coming from behind her. Liam came up and saw that Amelia was there. He looked at her and then at Loki.

"Oh Amelia I didn't know that you would be here." He saw Addy smiling in Alex's arms. "Is that?"

Amelia nodded. "Yes that is Addy. Would you like to hold her?"

Liam's face softened. "Is it okay?"

"Of course it is. She is your niece." Amelia said.

She took Addy out of Alex's arms and set her in Liam's. He looked down at the tiny girl who was taking him in. She smiled at him and he knew he could never be angry at Amelia for bringing this into the world.

"I'm so sorry Amelia. For being so stupid and for what I said that day."

"Shh Liam. It's forgotten. I forgive you."

"And I should apologize to you too." He said holding out his hand to Loki.

"Thank you." Loki said shaking it.

Liam felt the cold of Loki's wedding band when he shook his hand.

"So you got married?" Liam asked.

Amelia smiled up at Loki. "Yep he made an honest woman out of me."

Addy began to fuss in Liam's arms. "Here I can take her. She probably needs a change. I will be right back." Amelia took Addy and walked off with Valerie and Alex in tow leaving Loki and Liam standing there.

"So uh nice costume." Liam said looking at Loki's helmet.

"Thank you. Yours too."

Liam was dressed as a pirate. They were silent for a minute.

"You don't have to worry." Loki said.

"What?"

"About Amelia. I'm not going to hurt her. I love her and our daughter with every ounce of my being. I would never do anything to hurt either one of them."

Liam nodded his head. "Okay. Thank you. I believe you."


	36. Chapter 36

Amelia walked back to hear Loki and Liam talking about baseball of all things. She didn't even know Loki knew about baseball. They smiled at she approached them.

Loki noticed her empty arms. "Where is Addy?"

"Thor has her." Amelia replied.

Liam looked confused. "Who is Thor?"

Right then Thor came bounding up to the group Addy in hand. "Hello brother, Loki are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes of course." Loki motioned to Liam. "Thor this is Liam, Amelia's brother. Liam this is my brother Thor."

Thor smacked Liam on the back with his free hand. "Liam. Nice to meet you. I did not know Amelia had a brother."

Liam scoffed. "Gee thanks sis. Nice to see you talk about me."

She smiled. "Sorry. Just never came up I suppose."

Valerie and Alex rejoined the group noticed Thor. "Oh hello who is this?" Valerie asked batting her eyelashes at Thor.

"This is…" Amelia was interrupted by Jane who wrapped her arm around him.

"Taken." Jane said.

Amelia laughed. "Sorry Valerie he is taken. This is Loki's brother Thor and his girlfriend Jane. These are my sisters Valerie and Alex."

Thor held out his hand for them to shake. "Nice to meet you. It is good to see Amelia has family."

Amelia cleared her throat. "Are mom and dad coming tonight?" she asked her siblings.

"Yeah they were going to stop by after a meeting they had. They should be getting here any minute now." Liam said.

Amelia took a deep breath and took Addy out of Thor's arms. "Okay just let me know when they get here."

Loki held out his hand to Amelia as the song I Put A Spell On You came on. "Would you care to dance with your husband?"

She smiled and placed her free hand in his. "Of course I would."

They walked out onto the dance floor and Loki took Addy into his arm. He wrapped the other one around Amelia's waist and held her close. They began to dance to the music. Amelia looked around at everyone. She saw many people from high school and people she had grown up with. They all still lived here and went along with their average lives. And here she was in the arms of a god. It was weird how she felt that she no longer belonged here. Asgard felt like her true home. She laid her head against Loki's chest and smiled at Addy. He kissed the top of Amelia's head.

"I am fond of this song." He said.

She laughed. "You would be."

The song was just about over when Alex came running up. "Mom and Dad are here."

Amelia took a deep breath. Loki held her hand as they walked to where her family was. Liam was blocking their view of Amelia and Loki as they walked up. Addy was awake and squirmy in Loki's arms.

"Hello." Amelia said stepping around Liam.

Her parents were dressed as pilgrims. Amelia laughed to herself. They wore these costumes every year for as long as she could remember. They looked right past Amelia to the tiny girl in Loki's arms.

"Mom. Dad. This is Addy. Your granddaughter."

Her father stared and her mother opened her mouth like she was going to say something then changed her mind. They all stood around just staring at each other until Thor interrupted them all. He came bounding into the circle.

"Hello I am Thor, Loki's brother. You must be Amelia's parents." He embraced them both awkwardly. "I am happy to meet you. Your daughter has brought happiness to my family and joy to my brother. I am happy to call her sister."

Amelia was touched by Thor's kind words and perfect timing. Still her parents did not say anything. Jane stepped in this time.

She held out her hand. "I am Jane Foster. I am with Thor."

Amelia's mother shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Jane Foster."

They had hardly taken their eyes off Addy the whole time.

"Did you want to hold her?" Amelia asked.

Her mother nodded her head. "Yes please."

Loki stepped forward and set Addy in her grandmother's arms. She smiled at the little girl who was smiling back at her. She could see bits of Amelia in her face. Her eyes began to mist.

"Amelia she is beautiful." She said.

"Thank you mom. I owe you an apology. I was rude to you when I was here last time and I am sorry."

"We are both sorry Mrs. Mathison." Loki said.

She smiled at them. "I was rude to you also. You did not say anything we did not deserve." She looked at Loki. "And please call me Laura. Did you want to see her James?" she said turning to look at her husband.

He still had a scowl on his face but it melted the moment Addy's eyes met his. This was his granddaughter. He turned his lips into a smile when she held on to his finger.

He reached out to Amelia and she came to him. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Oh Amelia she is lovely. I am so sorry for being pigheaded."

She wrapped her arms around her dad. "I'm sorry too daddy."

James held his hand out for Loki. "I am sorry for the things I said to you."

Loki shook his hand. "I am sorry as well."

James saw the wedding ring on Loki's finger. "Thank you for marrying her."

Loki smiled. "I assure you that it was my genuine honor."

Amelia was over the moon. Her whole family was here, well minus Odin and Frigga, and she could not have been more excited. They took turns holding Addy and catching up with each other all night. Sometime during the evening Amelia realized Loki was no longer wearing his helmet. She smiled. I guess it was too hard to have a serious conversation with her parents while he had gigantic horns on his head. It was getting late and Addy was beginning to get fussy.

"We should probably get her to bed." Amelia said taking Addy from Liam.

"Will you come for breakfast tomorrow?" Laura asked.

"Of course. We will be there at 8." Amelia said.

They all said their goodbyes. Loki took Amelia by the hand as they walked down the street. Thor and Jane were a few steps ahead of them. They got back to their hotel.

"I'm just going to change out of my costume and feed Addy then I will bring her over. That is if your offer to take her for the night still stands." Amelia said.

Thor smiled and winked at Loki. "Of course dear sister."

Amelia came back from Thor and Jane's room. Loki was shirtless and barefoot in just his black sleep pants. Amelia was wearing her favorite Asgardian nightgown that she had brought with her. Loki smiled at her as she closed the door behind her.

"Looks like it is just us." He said stalking towards her with a devilish grin on his face.

She giggled and began to walk towards him. She bent down to take off her shoes and heard the glass of the window behind her shatter. She stood up to look at it.

"What the hell?" she said.

She turned to face Loki as he fell to the ground. "Loki?!"

She kneeled down next to Loki. There was blood pooling on his chest and starting to come out of his mouth.

"Amelia…" he said spitting out blood as he spoke.

She grabbed the hem of her dress and pressed it to Loki's chest. "No no no no Loki stay with me."

His skin was starting to turn blue and his eyes turned red. "Amelia…it's too late. This bullet was made to kill me."

She kept pressure on it, her hands getting more and more covered with blood. "No shut up Loki. You can't do this to me. You can't do this to our daughter." She could hardly see through her tears.

"I'm sorry Amelia…" he held his left hand against her cheek. "I love you so much. Thank you for loving me and for giving me the greatest gift imaginable." He coughed up blood. "Take care of our girl."

"Loki please no. I love you too much. Don't leave me."

She held his hand against her face, feeling his wedding band cold against her cheek. She kissed him on the lips. She watched as the light left her husband's eyes.

**Reviews please!**


	37. Chapter 37

One Year Ago

Loki had just moved in to Amelia's apartment. It was his first night there. Amelia came out of the shower in just a towel and smiled at Loki. She dropped her towel and gave him a show of her backside. Loki saw the tattoo on the small of her back.

He came up behind her and touched the symbol. "What does this mean?" he asked tracing the interlocking circles with his fingers.

Amelia laughed. "Oh geez I got that when I turned 18. It is a trinity knot. I was obsessed with the idea of the supernatural back then. Magic and all that. I'm not really sure why I got it I just kind of did."

Loki smiled and kissed her. "Well I like it. It suits you."

…

Amelia looked down at her hands covered in blood. Loki's bright red blood. She was holding on to Loki's cold hand stroking his wedding ring. She put her head on Loki's unmoving chest. She hugged herself against him tears flowing from her eyes. She held on to him.

"Loki please come back. Please…please…please."

Her emotions went from despair to anguish to utter rage. Someone had killed her husband. They had taken her life away from her. She hadn't even screamed. The silence in the room was deafening. Her daughter was right next door and had no idea that her father had just been taken from her. Amelia's rage began to deepen and she felt it begin to go through her. It was like ice in her veins. A greenish blue light began to come from her fingertips. She looked down at it. What was this? Suddenly it consumed her whole body. The room was bathed in greenish blue light. Amelia laid her glowing hands on Loki's chest.

"Come back to me Loki." She said.

Amelia watched as the hole in Loki's chest closed up. "That's it come on."

His chest began to rise and fall again. She kissed him on the lips and breathed air into them. Loki's eyes snapped open and saw Amelia's completely white eyes above him.

"Loki!" she breathed and grabbed onto him.

Loki wrapped his arms around a glowing Amelia. "Amelia Amelia oh my god." He said kissing her.

He could feel the power radiating from her. It was unlike he had ever felt before. He watched as it turned from bluish green to just blue and then it went out. Amelia felt her power draining and then it left completely. Her eyes turned back to hazel and then they closed. She went limp in Loki's arms.

"Amelia?" he said shaking her.

He opened her eyelids and saw that her eyes were not moving. She was still breathing but her heartbeat was very faint. He picked her up into his arms and left the room. He kicked on Thor's door.

"Thor, Brother! Open the door now!" he kicked at the door.

Thor opened the door and saw Loki and Amelia covered in blood. Mjolnir flew to his hand. "Loki what is going on?"

Jane cradled the screaming Addy close to her chest. "Oh my god Loki."

Loki stayed out in the hallway. "Come on we must go now."

They ran out of the hotel and out onto the street.

"Heimdall bring us home! Now!" Thor yelled.

They were blasted back to Asgard right there in the street. Loki's feet had barely touched the ground when he was already running towards the palace. Citizens stopped and stared at their shirtless and barefoot prince running. They could all see the blood covering both himself and Amelia. Thor and Jane were a few feet behind Loki. Jane held on to Addy tight as she ran with her. Loki came into the palace screaming for the healers. He was running down the corridor when Frigga came out to meet him.

"Loki, my son what happened?" she said running to him.

He kept running with Frigga in tow. "I will explain once I know she is okay."

They got to the healer's chambers and he set Amelia down on a table. "Heal her!" He yelled at everyone who was there. "You bring her back to me. Please!"

They moved Loki out of the way to begin to check Amelia. Frigga came to Loki's side as Thor and Jane reached the room.

"Brother what happened?" Thor said sternly.

Loki took a breath, his eyes filling with tears. "I was dead." He put his hand on his chest where there was no evidence of there being a bullet there before. "All of this blood is mine. I don't know how or who but all I know is that I was dead. And then I wasn't. I woke to Amelia over me." He rubbed his hands over his face. "Only she wasn't the Amelia I know. She was glowing and her eyes were white. She brought me back to life. I don't know how but she did. And then she passed out."

Frigga handed Loki a towel to wash the blood off of him and someone handed him a shirt. He was staring at Amelia where the healers worked on her. He noticed Addy was in the room and was crying.

"Here give me my daughter." He took Addy out of Jane's arms.

He cradled Addy close to his chest and kissed her forehead. He bounced her in his arms. "Shh Addy it's alright baby girl. Mommy is going to be okay. She has to be."

They decided to move Amelia to another room now that they had her stabilized. Loki paced the room with Addy in his arms. He was getting impatient that no one was coming to tell him anything. Thor, Jane and Frigga waited outside the room. The healer Eir finally came into the room.

"Is she alright? Can you tell what happened?"

"My prince, from what we can detect Amelia had some magic of her own. It seems that her despair and rage from losing you was able to unlock it. That combined with your magic flowing in her made it strong enough to bring you back."

"My magic? How did she have my magic in her?" Loki asked.

"From your child."

"From Addy?"

"No my prince your wife was pregnant."

Loki frowned. "Was?"

"Yes. That spell required a lot of power. You were dead and nature must be balanced. One life for another."

"So is Amelia going to be alright?" Loki asked as panic began to rise in his voice.

"Yes your wife will recover but your son did not make it." She said softly.


	38. Chapter 38

Amelia opened her eyes to the darkness. She felt completely drained. She looked over and saw Loki in the chair next to her bed. There were dark circles around his eyes that were twinged with red. His elbows were on his knees and he was staring at her.

"Loki." She said quietly.

He got up and came to her bed. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He put her hair behind her ear and held on to her hand. He let a tear run down his face.

"Loki what's wrong?" she asked. "Where is Addy?" she sat up.

Loki put his hand on her shoulder. "Shh its okay she is with my mother."

She slumped back against the bed. "Okay good." She put her hand on Loki's cheek. Loki what is wrong then? You are alive and I'm fine. Come sit with me please."

Loki sat down next to Amelia on the bed. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. How was he going to tell her about the baby? About their son who would never be. Amelia held on to his hand playing with his wedding band. He felt a tear from her face fall on his hand.

"Loki I thought I had lost you." She said.

Loki squeezed her hand. "You almost did."

"How did I do it? I have never been able to do this before."

Loki took a deep breath. "You have always had magic in you. It came down from your ancestors but was dormant. My death and your emotions towards it unlocked them where they lied dormant."

"Oh okay well that's cool I guess." She said.

"Amelia that is not all. The only way you were able to perform that powerful of magic was because it was combined with my magic."

"How did I have your magic?"

Loki really did not want to have to do this. He was going to have to tell Amelia something that was going to shatter her heart. She would never be the same after hearing this.

"My magic was in my child inside of you. But Amelia magic like that has a price. It was my life for his."

Amelia's head was spinning. "You mean…? I was pregnant with a boy?"

"Yes but he did not survive it."

Amelia put her hand on her empty belly. She had lost her son. She did not know what to even say to this. She turned and pressed her face into Loki's chest letting her tears flow. Sobs racked her entire body. Loki held on to her holding her close as they cried together.

"I'm so sorry my love." He said stroking her hair.

She was shaking in his arms. He didn't know what to do for her. He had no idea what she was going through. She was very quiet though her sobs had turned to silent tears. He used his shirt to wipe the remaining tears off her face. He kissed her temple.

"I want to see Addy." She said.

"Okay I will go get her."

Amelia watched as Loki left the room. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She put her chin on her knees and covered her face with her hands. She let out the remaining tears she had been holding back when Loki was there. She did not know how to feel. She had been carrying Loki's son and now they would never meet him. She felt guilty for being happy that Loki was alive. It was a tough spot for her to be in because if she had not brought Loki back then she would have her son but then she would be without her husband. This was not fair. She tried to compose herself before Loki got back with Addy. She did not want her daughter to see her like this. Loki came back into the room with Addy awake in his arms. Addy caught sight of Amelia and immediately reached for her. Amelia smiled at her little girl. Loki set her in Amelia's arms. She cuddled her daughter against her. Addy smiled up at her mom. That smile never failed to make Amelia happy.

The healers decided it was alright for Amelia to go to her own room. Amelia and Loki lay in bed with Addy cuddled between them. Amelia had spent some time by herself with Addy while Loki was updating Thor and Jane. She had some time to do some serious thinking. She saw Loki was beginning to nod off so she wanted to talk to him before he fell completely asleep.

"Loki." She said.

"Hmm?" he said opening his eyes.

"I am not sorry that I saved you. I love you and would not take that back. Yes I am sad that we lost our son before we even knew him. I will always have a place in my heart for him but we can have more children too. I wish I could have kept both you and him but at the end of the day I am glad I chose you. I'm not going to feel sorry for myself and I'm not going to dwell on this. I have you and I have Addy and for now that will have to be enough for both of me."

Loki reached out and held her hand in his. "I'm sorry that you couldn't have both too. I will never forget what you did for me and I will spend the rest of my life proving myself worthy of that decision."

Amelia smiled. She could do this. She could get past this and move on with her life. She looked at her sleeping daughter and her husband in front of her. They were her life and she would not despair or shut down. She would live for them. They deserved for her to be there with them. She would get up tomorrow and live life.


	39. Chapter 39

**Okay guys thank you so much for the continued support! While I love this story and my characters it has come to an end. This will be the last chapter. Enjoy! **

Loki and Amelia decided that it would be best for Loki to teach Amelia how to use her magic. She had never even known it was inside of her all this time. Now that they knew it was there Amelia would learn how to mold it. It made Loki happy to teach Amelia how to do magic. It was another thing that they could do together and quite frankly it thrilled Loki to be able to share this part of him with her. It had been almost 8 months since Loki's resurrection and they had been working on Amelia's magic every day since. Amelia was getting very good. Her proficiency for spells was amazing. Her magic was not as natural to her as Loki's was so it took a lot of work to become great.

Loki and Amelia sat in bed with Addy happily playing between them. Amelia was using her magic to make dancing lights in front of Addy that she was happily clapping her hands at. The swirls of color turned to butterflies that fluttered around her. Addy would be 1 next week and they had been desperately trying to get her to talk.

"Say mama. Addy come on say mama." Amelia said.

Addy just smiled and clapped her hands. There was nothing Amelia loved more than watching her daughter grow. She couldn't believe how crazy the past year had been. Addy was her sunshine and was what kept her going. Loki and Amelia had never been closer than they had been since losing the baby. It brought them together as a family and made them cherish each other even more. The thoughts of her lost son still haunted Amelia and she still yearned for the child she never met. Loki thought about it too and it made him feel guilty sometimes. It was amazing how Amelia was always able to tell when those moments were and she was always there to reassure him. She knew as hard as it had been that she would never have made it without Loki. Watching him interact with Addy and how she lit up around her daddy confirmed that Amelia's sacrifice had not been in vain. Every time Loki got up in the middle of the night with Addy or picked her up when she cried Amelia knew that she never could have done this without him.

"Addy. Hi pretty girl. Say daddy. Say da da." Loki tickled his daughter.

She giggled and squealed, making Amelia and Loki smile.

"How long are you going to have to be gone for?" Amelia asked Loki.

He sighed. "I don't know. Only a couple of days I hope. I told Odin and Thor I did not want to miss Addy's birthday."

Loki had never been away from Amelia before. Especially now with Addy, she did not want Loki to be away from them. He had to go with Thor to meet with the 9 Realms on orders from Odin. At least he had been kind enough to never make Loki go before. Amelia knew it was a big step that Odin finally trusted Loki enough to send him with Thor. She knew this but it still sucked that he had to go. She leaned back against Loki's chest.

Addy was babbling which then turned into. "Da. Da. Da."

Loki sat up straight. "Did you hear that?"

Amelia sat up too and picked Addy up. "Come on Addy say it again."

Addy clapped her hands together. "Da da da da da."

Loki kissed her cheeks. "Good job princess. That's my baby girl. Now say mama."

"Da da."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "She would say dada first."

Loki smirked. "She is a daddy's girl."

Amelia and Loki walked down the bifrost. Loki held Addy close against him. He really did not want to be away from her more than he needed to. They got to where Heimdall, Thor and Jane were waiting. Loki gave Addy a kiss and handed her back to Amelia. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her harshly.

"I love you so much." He said.

"I love you too. Please take care of yourself." She said.

Thor clapped his hand down onto Loki's shoulder. "Do not worry dear sister. I will take care of your husband."

Loki gave Amelia another kiss and then waved goodbye. He and Thor were gone in a blazing light.

Jane turned to Amelia. "Are you sure you still want to do this?"

Amelia took a deep breath and swallowed. "Yes. I'm sure. I have to do this."

"Okay. I understand that. I will take good care of her for you."

Amelia hugged Addy tightly and handed her to Jane. She kissed Addy's forehead and stepped toward Heimdall.

Heimdall looked at her. "Are you sure you want to go through with this Lady Amelia?"

"Heimdall we have already discussed this. This is something I have to do. I know you know where he is so send me there. I'm ready."

Amelia landed on her feet. This was the first time she had ever traveled the bifrost without Thor and Loki holding on to her. She was impressed at her own skills now that she was able to regain her balance perfectly. She glanced around her surroundings. This looked like Arizona and right in front of her was a trailer. She closed her eyes and felt her magic envelope her. Her long Asgardian robe turned to jeans, boots and a t-shirt. She felt the comfortable weight of her daggers in her boots. Not that she needed them with the kind of magic she was packing these days. The whole time Loki had been teaching her she had been preparing for this. This moment is what she had been practicing and working so hard for. She walked towards the trailer and blasted the door open with a simple wave of her hand. The man she had been waiting to see came running out of the trailer. One look at her and he knew just exactly who this was. This assassin had taken her son from her and today he was going to pay. He was not going down without a fight. He pulled out a gun and began to fire it at her. Amelia held up her hand in front of her and the bullets turned to dust before they reached her. He backed up against the trailer firing until he had run out of bullets. Amelia continued to walk towards him until they were almost chest to chest. He reached out to punch her and found his hand pinned to the trailer. He tried the other one and the same thing happened. He could see that Amelia's hands were glowing blue.

Amelia smiled at him. "I assume you know who I am."

He nodded his head. She narrowed her eyes on his. She paced back and forth in front of him. She could feel her magic raging inside her. This man had tried to take her life from her. He had killed her husband in front of her. He showed no sign of remorse. Amelia thought about herself before all of this. She never imagined she would have been capable of something like this. She knew now that she was stronger than the girl living a normal 9 to 5 job. She had become so much more. She was a princess. She was a wife and she was a mother. This man had tried to destroy her family and she would have no remorse for what she was about to do. She walked back up to in front of him. He stood there in silence, almost like he knew there was no escaping.

"You took my heart from me." She held her hand out flat in front of her. "And now I will do the same to you."

She closed her open palm into a fist. His heart stopped pumping and his blood stopped flowing. She watched as his body shut down in front of her. She felt for a pulse she knew she would not find. The assassin was dead. Amelia felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. It was over.

"Heimdall, I'm ready to come home." She said.

Amelia's clothes changed back as she flew through the bifrost. When she landed back on the rainbow bridge she breathed a sigh of relief. This really was home. Heimdall did not say anything to her though she knew that he had been watching. Amelia just wanted to get back to Addy. She got to her room and Jane was playing with Addy. When she came into the room Addy looked at her.

"Mama!" she yelled.

Amelia teared up and ran to her daughter. She picked her up and held her close.

"Hey baby girl. Good job yeah I'm mama."

Addy giggled. "Mama mama mama." She said smacking her hands on Amelia's cheeks.

Amelia never told Loki about what she had done but she was pretty sure that he knew. He was the trickster god after all; it was hard to pull one on him. She never felt guilty about doing it either. She had hoped that the people who sent him found out what had happened to him. She hoped it would serve as a warning that she was not to be messed with. When it came to those she loved she would stop at nothing to protect and avenge them.

One Year Later

Loki walked down the hall to Frigga's room. Addy was running around the room chasing the magic that Frigga had created for her.

"Daddy!" she yelled running to him.

"Hello little princess." He said picking her up and swinging her around.

She wrapped her arms around Loki's neck and hugged on tight. "I love you daddy." She said.

Those words never failed to melt his heart. Addy was a brilliant little girl and he loved watching her thrive. This two year old had him wrapped around her finger and they all knew it. She had long wavy brown hair like her mother. Her eyes had become the exact shade that Loki's were. She really was the combination of both of them.

"I love you too baby girl. Mommy and daddy have a surprise for you, would you like to see?"

She giggled and squealed, kicking in his arms. "Yeah yeah yeah."

Loki opened the door to their chambers with Addy in his arms. He took her into their bedroom where Amelia was laying in the bed. He took Addy up to the bed. Amelia turned her arms to show Addy the baby who was asleep in them.

"Addy I want you to meet your baby brother." Amelia said.

The bouncy little girl suddenly got very still. "Brother?"

Loki smiled and set her in his lap as he sat next to Amelia on the bed. "Yes remember Addy we told you that you were going to be a big sister. This is your little brother. His name is Tristan." Loki said.

Addy stared at him taking in the little bundle in Amelia's arms. She leaned over and ever so gently kissed him on the forehead. "Hi baby." She said.

Amelia and Loki smiled at each other. These were there babies and this was their life. Never had either one of them imagined that they would be here today. Loki especially never dreamed that he could have gotten this lucky. He had a wife, a daughter and now a son. He kissed Amelia and stroked Tristan's cheek. He looked at his daughter who was babbling away to her sleeping brother.

"Thank you Amelia. Thank you for this life." Loki said letting a tear roll down his cheek.

Amelia smiled and let some tears flow. "Loki it is my genuine pleasure to give it to you."

**I seriously cannot thank you guys enough for your kind words along the way. This has been a fun ride and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I have. I am 90% sure that I am going to do a sequel because I still think these characters have a lot in them. I tell you what though, if I can get 100 reviews on this one I will make it a 100% GUARENTEE that I will do a sequel. Sound fair? So please review and feel free to private message me any thoughts. I am going to be starting a new story, still with Loki, just a completely different characters and storylines so please read that too once I get it up! Again thanks to everyone who has been reading! I love you all!**


	40. Author's Note

**Author's Note!**

Hello my lovelies! I just wanted to make sure that you all know that I started the sequel to His Saving Grace! I just couldn't wait any longer and Amelia was telling me that I am not done with her yet! The sequel is called Not Everyone Forgets! Thank you for all of your love and support! Hope to see you reviewing on the sequel! Enjoy!


End file.
